A Trip to the Past
by huntress88
Summary: What happens when James has a sister, who is Sirius' girlfriend, Lily's best friend, and nothing like her brother? RR I finally added a chapter!
1. chapter 1

                                              A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: This is in Tempest Potter's POV except for the first paragraph. I'm sorry for any mistakes I usually write at two in the morning and am really tired by the time I finish a chapter. 

  Tempest Potter ran through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters for the first time her life. Her twin brother, James and her mother followed her. They stood on the platform surrounded by students and parents running about saying hellos and goodbyes to people they knew. The Hogwarts express glinted in front of them and their mother smiled sadly at the train.

  I shifted uncomfortably at the platform. I hated being in crowds, I was incredibly shy around people I didn't know until I got an idea of their personality. Mum torn me out of my thoughts when she began talking to James and me.

 "Goodbye dears and I'm sorry your father couldn't be here. You know how it is being a ministry official and all. Now I love you both and stay out of trouble!" she added for James even though we both knew he wouldn't. She bent down and hugged and kissed us both on the cheek. This was her way of saying goodbye because I knew she wished us younger and both of her only children going away. I didn't complain when Mum did this, James on the other hand-    

"Mum don't do that. It is really embarrassing" he said angrily.

"Sorry dear. Now get on that train and don't forget to write."

  We boarded the train and found a compartment with one boy about our age. He had medium length black hair with baby blue eyes. He was tall and thin and had a mischievous glint in his eyes just like my brother. There was something captivating about him.

"Hi can my sis and I share your compartment?" James asked.

"Sure, I'm Sirius Black by the way. Who are you both?" 

"I'm James Potter and that is my twin Tempest."

"I'm a first year how about you?"

"We are too." 

  I tuned out their conversation and began to watch the scenery as the train traveled to Hogwarts. We went passed London and were soon in the country. I thought it was lovely but it also saddens me to think I was leaving behind the life I knew. I wanted to learn badly and I already read all our textbooks and others that were in my trunk. I could also perform some of the spells for first year and other years above. But I felt scared at going too. I didn't know what to except and I didn't like it. 

"Hey Tempy, meet Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" my brother said to me. Remus was an inch or two shorter then James with sandy brown hair and grey eyes. His gaze made you wish to study him along with his mysterious air. Peter was a chubby, short boy with a crop of blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He would be the other three's tag along, I could see it now.

"Well hello, I'm Tempest Potter and what else do you want James?"

"Nothing Tempest, you may return to your thoughts or books without much disturbance."

"I fear what without much of a disturbance is, so I'm not even going to ask" I said suspiciously. 

I pulled a muggle book with all the complete collection of stories and poems by Edgar Allen Poe. I read that till the guys left to do something stupid.

  A soft knock came to the door and I answered it. A girl with brilliant green eyes and wavy dark red hair, her skin was creamy and she was my height and almost my weight, stood there. She looked a bit upset but that wasn't any of my business. "Hi can I help you?" I asked her really politely.

"We are almost there so you better get changed and can I sit with you because some girls just kicked me out of their compartment?"

"Yes but you'll have to deal with my brother and his friends when they get back. I'll be 2 minutes to get changed. Hold on."

  I threw on my uniform and robe and let the girl sit with me. She seemed grateful of my kindness. Then I heard screams up front so I knew the guys were wreaking havoc up there and wouldn't be back for a while. This gave us time for introductions.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans and thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Lily. I'm Tempest Potter."

"I just got kicked out of my compartment because the girls found out I was muggleborn. You don't really care right?"

"No, and don't worry about the girls they will regret it." Something had made me trust this girl the minute I saw her and I wasn't like I was usually. I wasn't terribly shy around her at all.

  The train gave a lurch and we stopped. A voice overhead told us to leave our belongings on the train and Lily and exited the train. A huge man called all first years to four to boat. We shared a boat with two nice looking girls. They smiled at us and waved and I knew they weren't the ones sitting with Lily. We smiled back.

  We came upon shore to see a stern looking witch with black hair in a bun waiting for the first years. She looked like you shouldn't cross her and I knew someone moronic enough would one day. She led us to an entrance hall, a huge place that could fit a house and were lovely marble stair cases that lead upwards.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin soon. First you will be sorted into your houses. Each house has its own attributes and will be like your family while you stay here. Now please get into a straight line and follow me."

 We filed into a giant dining hall. Four long tables sat there with a head table with the headmaster and teachers. Candles floated above the tables to give light to the people sitting at the tables. The ceiling was enchanted to look like outside and the night sky comforted me and my nerves about the sorting.

 Professor McGonagall sat a chair with a battered and ugly hat on it. This must of how we were to be sorted. I was surprised when the hat began to sing:

"I am the sorting hat.

 I'll tell you where you belong.

 For I am a thinking hat,

 There isn't anything I can't see in your skulls.

 If you try me on for size,

 I'll tell you where you shall be,

For the next seven years of your life.

Maybe you belong in Gryffindor, 

Where those are brave and daring

You could belong in Slytherin,

With cunning and ambition

How about Hufflepuff, 

Where you are loyal and kind

Perhaps it is Ravenclaw,

With those of great wit and resourcefulness

So come up here and try me on"

  We clapped for the hat and Professor McGonagall would call up to be sorted.

 Sirius, Lily, Remus, one of the girls on our boat names Clara Thornton, and James became Gryffindors. I was next, and I was scared about it too.

"Potter, Tempest"

I stepped forward and the professor put the hat on me.

'Not as easy to sort as your family, are you?'

'I don't seem to understand.'

'Cunning and ambitious, but not like a Slytherin. Loyal but to only you trust which is few because you are shy, Intelligent and resourceful but you are brave and wish to be with those you trust.'

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted in the end.

  I sat next to a smiling Lily. Peter, Andrew Grohl, Frank Longbottom, Hannah Schmidt, and Kasia Reagan became the only other Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome back, students. A new tree has been planted on the grounds; it is called the whomping willow and stay away from it if you don't wish to lose a limb. Also the forbidden forest is forbidden. Now dig in and enjoy the feast." 

  The golden dishes filled with food and we ate our fill, till the last crumb disappeared from the golden plates and goblets. "You are dismissed students sleep well."

  All the first years followed there house prefect to there dorms. We came to the picture of a fat lady.

"Password"

"Antipodean Opaleye" 

  "This is the common room for studying and other things. Girls go to the left door and boys to the right for your dormitories. Good night" the prefect stated sharply. 

  All the girls walked up to our dormitory which was in a tower to the first year dormitory. Inside there were five four –poster beds with deep crimson curtains. All our belongings had been brought up. I had the bed next to the window, with Lily on my other side. We said our good-nights, pulled on our pajamas, and climbed in bed. I was out like a light once my head hit the pillow. My last thought was of actually being in Hogwarts and in Gryffindor which were my best thoughts in a while. 


	2. chapter 2

                                     A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my Characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for any mistakes. 

  Chapter 2~~~~~~

  I awoke the first day of classes before everyone else in my dorm. It was still dark outside so I estimated the time to be around 5. I decided to get up then so I didn't have to hurry to breakfast.

  I took a long shower to help me calm down for classes. When I got out no one was awake still. I found a pair of faded flare jeans and a black tee shirt. When I looked in the mirror in our room I almost cried. I hated my looks.

  I wasn't pretty like Mum and James was handsome and inherited Dad's good looks but I didn't. I had shoulder length curly black hair (A/N: think Howard Stern.) and hazel eyes. My skin was sickly pale like Remus and my lips were pouty and pale pink. My body was thin and normal height. I thought I looked like one really good punch would kill me. 

  Lily woke up when I was looking at myself and walked up to me. She was the exact opposite of me and when we got older she would be highly sought after while I was going to hide in the library and study all my seven years. Right then I decided I would never do anything to make others notice me.

  I pulled on my robes and left to get my times table at breakfast. I left Lily on her own and I found my way to the Great Hall, which I had no trouble finding because I memorized it from last night. When I sat down in the hall, Professor McGonagall handed my schedule to me. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms before lunch and a double period of Transfiguration and Herbology.

  I ate some toast and left to get my books for morning classes. I ran into Lily going up to the dormitory with the other girls. I told them to go back and get their books before going down. I got my books for the day and my wand which I forgot. I loved my wand; it was holly and dragon heartstring, 10 inches and powerful as Mr.Ollivander told me. 

  I went back to breakfast and sat next to James and stared into space.

"Tempest, watch the Slytherins." James whispered to me.

  I knew instantly James pulled a prank on the Slytherins with his friends. I looked at the cunning folk and saw them with flashing robes and hair of Gryffindor colors and I cracked a smile. I wondered where they learned those spells but then again James did learn spells like me and I didn't know about the others.

"James where in the world-"

"Sis you weren't the only one learning spells this summer."

"It is funny but I expected more chaos from you."

"Wait."

 I watched as the Slytherins couldn't take the spells off and then dungbombs exploded over them. I laughed at this and watched Lily look coldly at my brother.

"Better dearest brother."

"Thank you sis but you might want to calm down Red. She looks like she wants to hurt us maraudering fiends."

"Help us all when you get worse." I turned to Lily who was on my other side and asked what was the matter with the prank.

"What is the matter with the prank, Tempest is it was wrong and the Slytherins didn't deserve it."

"They will eventually."

"Lets drop it and lets just get to class."

"Okay."

 We grabbed our bags and ask a prefect where the DADA classroom was. We were the first in the classroom and our professor was a man in his early thirties. He smiled at us and asked our names for attendance. Lily and I grabbed seats up front and sat patiently for the rest of the class to arrive, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Or it was more like Lily waited patiently and I tapped my foot for the lesson to begin.

  Once everyone was in the class, my brother last ("No surprise there") the teacher spoke. "Hello class I am Professor Whiteman and this is your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

"We will begin our lesson by learning the objectives of this class. Take out a piece of parchment and right this down.

**Understanding and learning defense magic. **

**Learning and experiencing situations called for defense magic. **

**Understanding the dark arts and creatures for uses of defense." **

  I copied this down and knew I would love this class, this school, this world of knowledge. Professor Whiteman told us about Dark magic and how we lived in a time of dark magic with Lord Voldemort. He told us we to learn to protect ourselves and that class would be more spellwork then not. Our writing was reserved to homework and certain creatures in the future.

  After DADA we had Charms with the Ravenclaws. Professor Flitwick was a tiny Professor who had to stand on books to look over his desk. Charms were easily Lily's favorite subject while I was great at both subjects and probably the rest. 

  At lunch I sat next to Lily and Sirius who talked away to me.

"Hi Tempest"

"Hello Sirius"

"Do you like the classes so far?"

"Of course, I bet you don't along with my moronic brother."

"Hey, I heard the Tempest Nicolette Potter" James shouted at me.

"Your middle name is Nicolette?" Sirius laughed at me.

"Yes and JAMES I WILL KILL YOU FOR USING MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"Run Jamsie, Run" Sirius mocked

I threw a chicken wing at James missed and hit Remus.

"May I ask why we throwing food AT ME!" He cried at he whipped off his face.

"I like your sister James, smart but funny." 

"I take that as an insult, Sirius" James said.

"Well Bye guys I actually intend to be on time for class with Professor McGonagall."

"Bye Tempest, the Curly Haired One" Sirius called as I left the Great Hall.

 I was the first to Transfiguration after I asked the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nick for directions to class.

"Hello Miss name please?" asked Professor McGonagall at her desk when I sat down in the front.

"Tempest Potter, ma'am"

  Lily came in after me and said her name. She took a seat next to me and whispered in my ear. "Your Brother just got his first detention with Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew because they turned Severus Snape's hair red, his robes gold, and poured water all of him saying take a shower." 'Oh dear god' was my thought.

  When the class assembled for transfiguration, Professor McGonagall started her speech. "Transfiguration is one of hardest and complex magic you will learn in Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will be sent out and not return. You have been warned" she stated strictly. 

 She gave us matches and told us to change it into a needle. I learned this spell when I first got my books and changed it immediately, I noticed James, Sirius, and Remus did too. We didn't get homework from McGonagall, like Flitwick or Whiteman.

 Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout and easy because plants were easy to deal with unless your name is Sirius Black. Who got bit by a plant he poked too many times and went screaming around the room. The Professor had Peter take him up to the hospital wing.

 At dinner Sirius returned happy as before to serve his detention with the caretaker, along with my brother, Remus and Peter. We had no homework to do so I left dinner and Lily with her other friends to check out the library.

  The library was huge with thousands of books. I felt at home here. I knew few actually wanted to be here unless they had to and the less people I had to talk to and meet, the more I was happy.

  I knew Hogwarts was my home for seven years excluding summers and I wanted to learn all about it. I wanted to be able to get to class on time and excel at my studies but there was a doting voice in the back of my head telling me that some things don't happen as planned. I hated that stupid voice and everything it said. 


	3. chapter 3

                                        A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K.Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for the mistakes.

Chapter 3~~~~~~

  Almost 2 months went by at Hogwarts and it was Halloween tomorrow. Us, first years quickly learned to somewhat expect at Hogwarts. We knew to hop the step that we could sink into, that the staircases and some rooms moved around, and to ask directions when you're lost which could happen easily.

  The entire school learned that my brother and his friends were the newest pranksters. They were christened The Marauders by Professor McGonagall when they received their fifth detention. Now any prank played was by the Marauders. Their usual targets were the Slytherins especially Severus Snape (whom they call Snivellus) and Lucius Malfoy, but sometimes they pranked others. Lily was a target because she hated the Marauders and thought they were immature and horrible. She never said that to my face because James was my brother, Sirius, Remus and Peter my friends.

  Okay maybe I liked Sirius a bit more then a friend, but no one knew that. I never told Lily and I wasn't really friends with Lily's other friends in our dorm, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. She popular with the others, me I hid in the library till she or someone else sought me out. 

Right now I was in the library looking at books on werewolves. Remus had disappeared two times this year during the full moon saying his mother was ill. I didn't care if he was a werewolf because he was a friend, not a close one, but still a friend and he didn't reserve such a bad reputation if people found out he was what my suspicions were.

 I found a book called "Werewolves: Not as bad as they seem?" I sat down to flip threw it when I heard someone creeping up to me. I turned around and no own was there. I knew James was in the invisibility cloak Dad gave to him and me to use if I ever found the need to. 

"James are you there?"

"Of course dear sister" he said taking off the cloak and sitting next to me.

"Can I help thee James?"

"Cut the crap, Tempest."

"What then, brother? Can't you see I'm busy reading?" I asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm only blind without my glasses. But do you ever feel lonely here by yourself?"

"No" I stated finally knowing James would pursue the question anyways. The truth was I felt lonely a little bit at times but then I had homework, books, practicing what we did in class, and other spells and things to keep me busy.

"I know your lying. You are the first to finish your homework, the first to hide in here avoiding people, and the first to do all the spells and everything correctly." 

"James, I'm happy that way."

"Just as you tell me, your eyes just gave you away. I saw pain in what I said and your answer."

"James I'm happy and I fear you being sick because you're being serious. Shouldn't you be putting the finishing touch on tomorrows prank?"

"We have everything set up perfecting, don't worry. But come on let's go hang out with the rest of the Marauders."

"Okay, first why did you come in here in the cloak?"

"Oh that, because I wanted to use it for something and you got an owl" James said quietly and handed the letter to me.

It was in Mum's writing, so I knew it couldn't be anything to bad for me.

**Dear Tempest,**

**                         My darling girl how are you? Please tell me you aren't hiding in the library. I want you to get to know people and not just your tomes. But anyway dear, I hear you are top of your class from your brother. Funny how the boy refuses to do anything but pranks, then everything else. I am begging you Tempest make friends and don't be afraid of people. I hear you have one friend in an intelligent muggleborn witch, Lily Evans. Please don't turn her away as you have done to so many good people. Hugs and kisses.**

**                                                                          Love,**

**                                                                        Mum**

   I folded Mum's letter and wasn't upset at Mum's plea. James had told her all of those things and I expected he would. I was scared off being hurt by people so I let few in and even fewer I trusted. I guess you would describe it as shy, which I know James would fight tooth and nail. He wanted me to be a perky popular person, which the Marauders and Lily were. That wasn't me and I was content being in the shadows. I was lonely at times but I knew the shadows were meant for me, Tempest Nicolette Potter.

  I left with James behind me and went to turn for the common room when James pulled me outside, his cloak in his bag and my curls flying wildly.  'Thanks James, now I look even worse and have to face Sirius.' He pulled me to a tree by the gamekeeper's hut. There sat Sirius and Remus in the tree and Peter bellow it.

"Jamsie, you finally showed up and with a young maiden too" Sirius said charismatically. We all laughed him for his comment.

"Sirius, I, James Potter, King of all Mortals am back."

We laughed so hard at James; Sirius fell at of the tree.

"Sirius! Are you alright?" I cried, as Remus jumped down from the tree and he and James picked him up by the shoulders and sat him against the tree. He was awake but looked a bit dazed. He didn't appear to break anything and wasn't bleeding.

"What's going on?" he asked very confused.

"You fell out of the tree Sirius" I said in a comforting tone.

"Is that all." He seemed a bit better now. 

"Yes and w-why did you say is that all?" I asked confused. He shot up and looked at us all.

"Well it seems our friend has regained his sense of self. I say we don't allow him back in a tree?" Remus said in an amused tone with his mouth twitching.

"I agree. We wouldn't want our poor Sirius hurt now would we?" a voice filled with malice said from behind us.

 "Snape" hissed my brother as he pushed me out of the way next to Sirius.

"Well, well, well. Potter it seems you have dragged your horrible sister out of the library." A blonde said next to him, with just as much malice.

"Leave my sister alone, Malfoy. She is worth more of your entire family, who has their heads shoved so far up Voldemort's ass it is pathetic. Right along with you Snapes too. Now leave." 

 I realized Sirius had wrapped his arm around my shoulders and was pulling me closer to him. I was enjoying being pulled into Sirius's chest. He smiled of peppermint and I could hear his heart rate quicken when Snape began to talk.

"Well, Potter it seems your sister is quite happy being held by your best friend."

"Shut it Snivellus. I am protecting my friend."

"I do suggest you shut up about my sister and my friends or you won't need that wand" James cried with so much hatred in his words, I was surprised.

"Come on Severus, let's leave these pathetic Gryffindors."

    Sirius still held me close as I heard the two walk away. He heart was still beating fast as they left and I wondered why. He let me go once James turned around. I had a feeling it was reluctant for both of us. We headed up to the tower after that and relaxed.

  The Sirius and James played Exploding Snap, Peter cheered them on, and Remus did some of his homework ("At least one of the Marauders in sensible" Lily muttered next to me.)I talked to Lily about my evening. She still looked disgusted with the Marauders and me for a while. I went up to bed early that night dreaming about the guy I adored.


	4. Chapter 4

                                                       A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K.Rowling owns everything else. Please forgive my mistakes.

Chapter 4~~~~~~

  I woke before my roommates like usual. I did this naturally now because I didn't like being in there when everyone was rushing around to get ready because they had to get twenty more minutes of sleep. I headed towards the bathroom for my shower and got one nice, long one to keep my good mood up.

  When I got dressed, I remembered it was Halloween and put on a black pair of pants and a red shirt because I wouldn't ever where orange. I brushed my hair, fighting with the knots from sleeping. I grabbed my bag with my stuff already packed for my lessons and went to the Great Hall.

  I noticed Sirius was downstairs at breakfast which was extremely unusual because he loved to sleep. He looked a bit down considering it was Halloween and a major prank was about to happen. I sat next to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Sirius, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing my sweet Tempest."

"You look ill. I'll take you to the hospital wing after breakfast."

"I'm fine" he barked irritably at me

  
  


"You're going now then."

"Wait till after the prank. It starts now because the rest have entered breakfast."

  Right as James, Remus, and Peter entered the breakfast last as usual the Slytherins were instantly covered in goop. Then feathers fell on them and they couldn't get them off. Then Snape and Malfoy started dancing around the hall. It was quite funny till Professor McGonagall came over to the Marauders and yelled at them viciously.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew! I assume you are responsible for this horrible behavior. Honestly Lupin I expected better from you at least! Detention tomorrow my office 8-o-clock sharp and twenty points from Gryffindor!" She then turned her heel and left.

   Everyone was still laughing and Snape and Malfoy were still dancing as I began to take Sirius to the Hospital Wing. But first I had to tell James to do something for me. 

"James, can you tell Professor Binns I'm taking Sirius to the Hospital Wing and will be late."

"Sure and I'll take one of my Quick Quotes Quill to get your notes. Thanks for taking Sirius to the Hospital Wing. He refused to go last night; instead he stayed up all night."

  Sirius and I left the Great Hall to walk to the Hospital Wing with my hand trying to keep Sirius from stumbling. I think the fall hurt him more then we knew.

"Uh Sirius can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Why did you pull me into your chest to keep me from seeing what was happening?"

"You shouldn't have been picked on in the first place and I need to protect you from those prats."  

"We're here Sirius, no you can't run away."

 We walked in Sirius stumbled a bit and Madame Keystone was immediately upon us. She looked at me trying to hold Sirius from falling and to Sirius who looked very sick. 

"Well Mr. Black seems you're back again. Help him to a bed dear."

 I helped Sirius to the closet empty bed and under the covers. He looked like he wanted me there with him.

"Now Miss do you have any clue what caused this?" the Madame asked.

"Yesterday, Sirius fell out of a tree and no damage seemed to done so we didn't bring him up. He did look extremely dazed for moments after the fall." 

"Thank you dear. What class are you in now?"

"History of Magic but my brother is taking notes for us."

"You may sit and stay with Mr. Black if you wish during this class."

"Thank you Madame Keystone." I sat my bag next to my chair and watched Sirius sitting there hurt which made my stomach clench up.

"Here Mr. Black it looks as if you didn't sleep last night and this potion puts you to sleep, while helping me by not having you argue while I check on you."

  Sirius sipped the potion quietly and fell asleep almost right after. I toke his hand in mine and watched his chest rise and fall. He looked even more handsome then he did when he was awake. Even though we were eleven I cared for this person who I had known for two months, my brother's best friend, and I felt something more then friendship for. 

  Madame Keystone went in the back room and brought out some potions. She then said a spell I couldn't here and for a moment Sirius glowed blue. I wasn't shocked as I should have been and heard the Madame mutter 'just as I thought' or something like that.

  I then heard the bell ring for the end of class and the beginning of the next. I picked up my bag and went to leave but turned around. I kissed Sirius on the forehead wishing I could do that when he was awake. As I walked out I asked if Sirius would be alright.

"Of course dear. Nothing happened too serious to young Mr. Black. He'll probably be back in two days at most. Oh and Ms. Potter you may come back anytime in curfew and not during classes. Good day."

  I walked to Transfiguration thinking about my feelings for Sirius. He made me feel so happy but I wouldn't change for him. I didn't expect anyone to change for me either. I was eleven for heaven's sake; I wasn't supposed to like anyone yet!

  I walked in transfiguration and took a seat next to James because Lily had two girls sitting next to her though. We wore working on turning larger objects into other objects. Today were doing a necklace into a book. I had this down in about fifteen minutes. What can I say? I study too much and can do just about every spell we will learn this year because I hide so much in the library and away from others.

  James did his after mine, and Lupin, who didn't excel in Transfiguration next. Poor Peter only had a cover and a few pages. James gave me my notes and that Quick Quotes Quill because he said I might need it in future times of need. 

"So how's Sirius?" he asked casually but I sensed his concern.

"Madame Keystone said he would be out in a two day maximum. Sirius is really ill. I'm glad he is in the hospital wing now."

  Professor McGonagall chose that time to ask the whereabouts of Sirius. She looked quite cross that he wasn't there and he already had detention with her. She had to understand this though.

"Professor McGonagall, I know where Sirius is" I said timidly.

"Please tell me where Mr. Black is to now" she said with a fierce predatory glint in her eyes and voice filled with annoyance. 

"He is in the hospital wing, ma'am. I took him up there this morning."

"Thank you Miss Potter"

  I nodded at her and looked at Lily. She was staring at me coldly. I wondered what I had done to upset her. I guess if she wanted to tell me what I had done to her, she didn't oh well. I wouldn't ask her then.

  After classes that day I went to the library to work on my homework. I had an essay for DADA, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. I had used the Quick Quotes Quill for Sirius's notes that day. The teachers didn't care as long as it was for another student.

  I finished my DADA essay before dinner and started to work on Potions. I ended up skipping dinner to finish my Potion essay on the twelve uses of dragon's blood. I collected my things and went to check on Sirius.

  Sirius was sitting up in bed when I entered but looked a bit woozy still. He smiled at me when I entered. I sat in the chair I did when I came. He took my hand and held it; I blushed a bit at this.

"Have the rest of the Marauders been here yet?"

"Yes, notice the bad chair assembly."

I laughed a bit at this and he did too. "How do you feel?"

"Quite ill still but I want to thank you for bringing me here."

"Madame Keystone said you should be out in two days max."

"Yes, probably at night though."

"Oh"

"James told me you got my notes and homework assignments."

"Yes"

"Keep them till I'm out and don't give them to James. He will lose them."

"Okay, Sirius."

"Tempest, a word please?" he said mocking Professor Zimmer.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Was that you kissed my forehead?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I felt a pair of soft lips on my forehead and I want to know who had made me feel loved for the first time in a long while."

"It was me" I muttered miserably.

"Thank you again my sweet Tempest. Good night and finish one of your essays I know you want to work one."

"Good night Sirius"

"Wait, can I get another kiss on my hurt head."

"Fine" I said in mock annoyance.

  I leaned down and kissed Sirius's forehead and he kissed my own. I turned picked up my bag and left for the Gryffindor Tower in better spirits. Once I got to the tower my spirits died as I went to work on my essay in my bed.

  When I entered the dormitory Lily walked towards me. She looked at me with such hatred that it reminded me of James last night. I looked back with confusion.

"Can I help you Lily?"

"Yes, why are you mixing with the enemy" she shouted.

"And the enemy would be?"

"The Marauders"

"They aren't as bad as they seem you know. James is a bit conceited; Sirius is a prankster, Remus the studious one, and Peter the tag along. They are really sweet once you get to know them."

"I understand you sticking up for James but I would never befriend and cause their hearts to stop and James' ego get larger."

"Fine, just don't trash them then, they are my friends remember?" 

"Fine but as long as you don't bring them up around me, unless you have to."

"Fine" I shouted. I climbed on my bed and started my transfiguration essay and finished it by 11. I decided to leave the other essay for tomorrow. I packed my bag tomorrow, put on my PJ's, and went to sleep.

  When I woke up the next day, I realized winter was almost here by almost freezing to death in the shower. When I got dressed I pulled on a green sweater because I wasn't willing to freeze, I pulled on my robes, got my bag, and left for breakfast. I eat some toast and eggs and went to see Sirius.

  I raced to the infirmary to hope to see Sirius just for a few moments. He was still asleep so I let him sleep because it was still around seven thirty in the morning. I had an hour and half before my first class. I took his hand and sat there for at least a half an hour. He woke up around eight. He smiled for me.

"Well hello, it's Joan of Arc"

"Hello to you too Sirius"

"Why are you here with me? Shouldn't you be eating breakfast?"

"Already ate it and I want to be here with you."

"Good because I want you here too."

"You know the others will probably come up after they eat or at least by lunch."

"I can look forward to it, then."

"Yes you can."

"Do you have one of your extra books on you I could read?"

"Yes, how about Shakespeare?"

"Don't care, give it here."

  I gave him the book and looked at my watch. It was 8:45 and I had charms on the seventh floor. I gave Sirius a smile and headed to double charms. Since it was Friday, Professor Flitwick gave us a small essay. I would do it my free period that we had because we had Astronomy. I finished the History of Magic essay too. I had no homework for the weekend if Professor Sinstra didn't assign any. The Astronomy professor assigned no homework and when we got back from that lesson, I went to sleep the minute my head hit the pillow. 

 The next day Sirius was back being Sirius. God help him when I want to murder him for creating a commotion in the library.


	5. chapter 5

                                  A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Forgive the mistakes

  I sat in the library the day before Christmas break was to begin. I had an essay for every class, but I had a different mission today. I had noticed Remus go missing two more times this year. His excuses were family illness, but he was the one who looked sick every time he left. 

  I had asked him to meet me here in 2 minutes to ask him about my suspicions that he was a werewolf. I had found a secluded area in the library and was waiting for the boy. He would probably be late though because he and the other Marauders were causing mayhem. 

  Remus was late by only a minute though. He rushed past the librarian, who shouted at him, and plunked down next to me. He was panting and looked like he had ran here from outside. He caught his breath and smiled at me. "So what do you need my services for? I'm sure you need no help in school" he laughed.

"I need to ask you something personal. I promise I will not judge you or tell **anyone." **

"What is it, Tempest?"

"Are you a w-werewolf?" I whispered embarrassed. 

"Why do you ask?"

"You have all the symptoms and that would explain all you wounds when you come back."

"Not here in the open. Get your books and we will go outside to talk."

He grabbed the books I was going to check out, checked them out and led me outside by the forbidden forest.

"I am one. Don't tell anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Remus. But you know I don't care and I don't think the others would mind either."

"Don't get all noble on me. I'll tell them when I'm ready or if they figure it out and ask like you did and only then" his voice held finality in it and I knew that discussion was over.

"Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now it is my turn to ask you a personal question."

"Go ahead and I'll be truthful."

"What is going on between you and Sirius?"

"NOTHING!" I shouted a little bit too quickly. Remus picked up on it.

"Really, that's strange because all Sirius does is talk about you and how shy and sweet, you are Miss Potter."

"Okay, we are friends nothing more." I looked at the ground, my cheeks burning red. 

"Lie, I know there is more and it is sad you won't tell me about it."

"No! Not the bloody guilt trip. Fine, I like him more then a friend."

"I knew it; I won't tell anyone if you don't tell any one about my condition. Deal?"

"Deal" 

  We were getting ready to walk back to the castle when James came running up to us. He looked flush and just started laughing manically. Through the snow I could see Sirius running after him, but he didn't look too much like my Sirius. He had blue skin, orange hair, and was in pink robes.

"Potter, change it back now" he growled.

"Oh fine, I'm freezing and I'm sure these two are too." He turned Sirius back to normal and we were happy for that.

"Oh hello sweet Tempest. May I walk thee back to thy castle?"

"Surely my kind sir, I would love being in your company." He took my hand and placed my books in his other hand.  We laughed our way back to the castle. James and Remus were muttering how we should just get together and save themselves, Sirius, and me the agony. 

  When we entered the castle Snape and Malfoy stepped out into the shadows to face us. They both looked like they loathed us more then last week. They sneered at us and James, Sirius after handing my books to me, and Remus took out their wands. Snape and Malfoy did the same thing. 

"Well Black, do you know what your cousin Bellatrix is saying about you and that mudblood loving fool of a girl?"

"What is that horrible wench saying now?"

"Black, she has informed us of your escapades with that thing." Malfoy pointed to me and I stepped away from him and Snape. 

"You insult my sister again Malfoy, I will hurt you. She is by far more intelligent and will be something one day. She won't serve anyone or anything as you and Snivellus will."

 At that moment a girl in about sixth- seventh year walked up to us, her Ravenclaw prefects badge glittering in the candlelight. She had dark black hair and was tall for a girl. She immediately looked at Sirius.

"What is going on here, Sirius explain every thing" she shouted at us.

"Dear cousin, Snape and Malfoy have informed me of your sister's talk about Tempest Potter and myself. Then he insulted us and we were going to protect ourselves if anything was thrown our way like curses."

"Thank you Sirius. Detention Malfoy, Snape. We our going to talk to your head of house, right this instant. Now the rest of you get and stay out of trouble."

"Bye Andromeda" they all shouted after the girl as she led to two Slytherins away.

  We walked back to the common room. Lots of people were packing to head back home for Christmas. James, Sirius, Remus, and I were the only ones staying in Gryffindor. Mum and Dad had to go on a business trip so we had to stay here. I had sent James and mine presents to them already, so that was off my to-do list. I had wrapped James', Sirius', Remus', Peter's and Lily's present already. I had ordered their presents from a student useable catalogue.

  'I had better give Lils present to her now' I thought. When I walked upstairs she was packing still. The other girls were off somewhere. I had gotten Lily a silver bracelet with runes dangling from it. They spelled her name in runic. I picked it out from under my bed. The wrapping was silver and funky looking.

"Hey Lils. Almost done packing yet?" 

"Almost"

"I have your Christmas present for you. I don't want you to open it till Christmas Day though."

"Cool, here is yours." She pulled a small box covered in red wrapping paper from under her bed. She handed me it and said to me in a fake warning voice, "Don't open it till Christmas or I'll have your head."

"Yes Lily, I promise I won't open my present till Christmas. See it is going under my bed."

"Thank you Tempest."

"Well see you when you get back. I'll man the stations till you get back."

"Yes and try to keep The Marauders out of trouble and doing their homework, at least not at the last minute."

"I will try Lils but you know them, the last minute makes me think harder crap. All except for Remus he does his homework right after he gets it, like us."

  She laughed at this and I smirked at her. This wasn't my usual behavior around people other then Lily and the Marauders. I went back downstairs with some of my homework assignments to start on. Sirius looked at me shocked and his jaw dropped.

"No, not the dreaded homework already, it isn't even holiday yet and you are already doing your homework. James make her stop doing the homework it is making me sick."

"Stop Tempest please, please so he'll shut up" James said in an irritated voice.

"No, Sirius I won't stop doing my homework and you should really start on your own homework. That way it will be out of the way" I said as if I were talking to a three year old.

"It is evil. Remus and James aren't starting theirs yet. Why not make them too." 

"Tomorrow then we will spend the day in the library doing our homework. All of us, no excuses and we are going to finish it that evening if we can help it. Do all of understand what I am saying?"

"Yes sis"

"Yes, Tempest"

"Yes my sweet, loving, and queen named Tempest." We laughed at Sirius' last joke. I began to work on my Potions first. It was about the Forgetfulness Potion. It was quite easy for me. I listed the ingredients, told their order to be put in the potion, what their effects were if the ingredients weren't put  in correct order, the true potions effects, and the counter-potion. All in all I had an extra foot of information in my potions essay.

  The only other person down here when I finished my essay was Sirius. He was reading one of the books I had checked out about demons. He was lost in the book, but I think he was waiting for me. 

"Hey Sirius, are you enjoying your book?"

"Why do you have a book about demons, Tempest?" Sirius looked at me critically with concern in his baby blue eyes. I swear I should have melted right there looking in his eyes but I didn't.

"I was interested that's all."

"Okay, Tempest. Come sit with me."

   I sat next to Sirius on the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder and almost fell asleep.  He moved me on his lap and I put my head over his heart. I felt safe here, with Sirius, in Hogwarts, and near the people I cared to know. 

  Apparently Sirius and I slept downstairs last night because the next thing I knew Lily was shaking me awake and Sirius was still asleep. She looked pissed at me and who I was downstairs with.

"I wanted to say goodbye but you weren't in the dormitory. You are really lucky I found you. The train leaves in two hours and god only knows what would have happened it one of the girls found you" Lily cried exasperated with me.

  I wiggled out of Sirius' arms without waking him and lent over and hugged Lily. She looked surprised at first then hugged back.

"Thanks for finding me and I guess this is goodbye for a while. So have a great holiday and I'll write you. So now I must collect everything and shower." 

"Aren't you going to wake-?"

"No, let the dear sleep. Hand me that book though."

  I collected my belongings downstairs and hopped in the shower. It was quicker then usual because I was hyped up for the holiday fun to begin. I dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and an oversized sweatshirt that came down to mid-thigh. I dried my hair and magiced it straight for the first time. It came down my back, when I finished straightening the part and brushing my hair. My other dorm mates were awake when I finished and I always scatted when they did wake.

  I left them to get ready and back to find Sirius still asleep on the couch, surrounded by second year girls who were giggling happily. One poked him in his arm and giggled. I realized that I was more mature then those little giggle heads. I decided to wake him up now. I marched past those second years and bended over him. I gently tried to shake him awake.

"One more minute, I wanna dream of my sweet. No" he muttered and went back to sleep. I decided to try another way to get Sirius awake. I bent down and brushed my finger tips over his face and kissed his forehead. He woke with a start. One of the second years giggled and whispered that the rumors were true. I didn't care what they said either. 

  He looked at me and kissed my forehead. He grinned as I blushed a bit at the kiss and began to whisper in my ear.

"That is for waking me up my sweet Tempest. Now I must leave you to get ready." 

  He went up to his dorm and I went up to my dorm to get what I needed for today's trip to the library. I grabbed my books, ink, parchment, and list of essays. I checked off potions but took that if anyone needed help. I doubted this though because Sirius, James, and Remus all had A's in there classes. I wondered at times how they got such good grades because they always did there homework the last minute, but then again they did do extremely well in classes themselves. There was doubt that they actually cared about school and their hearts were in pranking more. I was probably more correct about the latter.

  I went back downstairs with my bag and waited for the guys. I wouldn't be surprised to find all of them still asleep, but Peter because he had to leave and people were starting to get their last objects together. I decided to go and find them. I knocked and no shouts to stay away came so I went in. 

  Peter was running around to get all his presents to everyone. He came to me with a present and I rushed back to my dorm to get his. I had gotten him a guide on how to improve his schoolwork and a letter saying if he wanted my help in school I would help him. I gave it to him with the same warning I had given Lily and he put it and other gifts in his trunk. 

  I realized Remus was sitting on his bed reading a book and looking thoroughly amused with us. I looked to see James snoring lightly and almost falling off his bed. I could hear Sirius singing in the shower. Remus looked like he was ready for the library but then again he liked the library, Sirius was getting ready in the shower for his solo career and James was yet to get up fully because he been up half asleep to give Peter his present. I decided to wake him up the way he did when I slept late because of staying in Dad's study all night.

  I jumped on his bed which caused a chain reaction. James fell of his bed; Remus fell off his laughing so hard, which caused Peter to lose his balance from laughter leaving the room. This caused James to be awake and me laughing on his bed. He looked at me and left to get a shower. 

  I stayed up in their dorm with Remus and we talked about things. 

"So where were you and Sirius last night?" he grilled me.

"We fell asleep in the common room. Lily found us and woke me up and I woke Sirius and now I'm up here."

A shout came from the bathroom for me, "Tempy if you're still in here close Remus' curtains so I can change. I will open then up after I'm done." We did as we were told and waited for Sirius to come and open the curtains. He did and he looked at my hair.

"Why did you straighten your hair? I want your pretty ringlets back. Remus didn't you say anything at all about this?"

"He didn't say anything about and I needed a change for the day."

  Sirius climbed into the bed and pulled me on his lap when James came out of the shower. He closed the curtains and James opened them to find me smacking Sirius lightly and Remus shaking his head at us.

"Jamsie what can you say about these two? I bet they are together by third year. What do you say?"

"I bet by fourth year and I don't mind because Tempest can make up her own mind as can moron."

"I agree so it's a bet for ten gallons. Is it not?"

"Yes, Remus. Let's get to breakfast now, all of us. Then we will do our homework in the library."

  They all packed their bags and we noticed that the other students had left. There were two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and no Slytherins at all. The teachers when we got down there were decorating the hall. We grabbed some food and left for the library where Madame Prince sneered at us but said nothing.

  We toke up a table farther back in the library. I pulled out my parchment and ink to begin on my History of Magic essay. It was like the usual goblin rebellion essay. This was one about happened in 1493 in France. It was quite easy with all the details I put in the essay. I had that done in 2 hours. While the others were still working on their first essay, they seemed to be faring well on their own. 

  I began my Charms essay on the levitation spell. This was a charm we did in class but we never did an essay on it so it was assigned for Christmas. I included all these facts about how you can strengthen the spell and such. An hour in all for that essay for it was very, very easy and if you didn't have at least the required 2 feet you were extremely sad. 

I was about to start my Transfiguration essay when Sirius began to whine. "Tempest can we stop for lunch? Please I'm dieing without food." He did this for a good ten minutes before I said fine. I grabbed my things to get a quick lunch with the guys. 

  When I stepped into the Great Hall I was amazed at the decorations going on. Professor Flitwick was pouring gold bubbles out of his wand and placing them on one of the twelve giant Christmas trees. Icicles were being hung onto the trees by Professor McGonagall. The Great Hall had decorations of live fairies, holly, and mistletoe. These decorations were also being place around the school. The suits of armor in the halls had mysterious lights in them and snow fell from the enchanted ceiling. The snow was warm and dry and was truly lovely. 

"Amazed Miss Potter? I would expect you to be mesmerized by the beauty of the decorations" a voice full of humor and care in it. I turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind me and the guys were gone and sitting at the table.

"Yes it is very lovely Professor" I said politely. I had never spoken to the Headmaster personally and I was scared to embarrass myself.

"Why are you afraid of me Tempest? Are you timid enough to be afraid to speak?"

"I am sir because I fear being in the spotlight" I said looking at my feet; I couldn't look him in his eyes. They were like Sirius' but they were more mature and critical. 

"Tempest, may I speak to you in my office, after lunch?" 

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"Good now go join your friends and be outside of the Great Hall after lunch."

  I sat next to James and I stared at my food. I couldn't have done anything wrong or at least I didn't think I did. I ate some of my sandwich and pushed my plate away. Sirius looked concerned from across the table at me.

"Eat some more, Tempest. You are going to be a toothpick one day if you don't eat more" James complained to me. I smiled at the Marauders and sat and waited for lunch to be done. After fifteen minutes of waiting for lunch to be done we stepped out of the Great Hall and I stood by the door.

"Hey guys Professor Dumbledore wishes to see me. I'll be in the library afterwards. Go start on the rest of your homework."

"Okay but you're telling us what he has to say afterwards, sis. Okay?" James said with a humorous glint in his eyes that said what could have I done.

 I waited for Dumbledore to come through the door and shifted my bag from arm to arm. When he finally did come out he nodded his head and I followed him to the statue of a gargoyle. 

"Pear Drop" He spoke to the statue and it sprang to life. It became a door and through the door a revolving staircase with wooden steps. He stepped on them and beckoned me on them as he went up. The staircase led to a door of Dumbledore's office. I walked threw to meet Dumbledore. Dumbledore's office had silver gadgets, portraits of old headmasters and mistresses, tables, chairs of every shape and size, a huge clawfooted desk which the Headmaster sat behind, and on a shelf the sorting hat. I was amazed at every thing in the room I saw. I took a seat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

"Welcome Miss Potter. I must discuss some things with you."

"What have I done to shame myself, Headmaster" I said with confusion. Then a bird, a phoenix I recognized flew on my lap. I touched his beautiful red and gold plumage and he sat there.

"It seems Fawkes has taken a liking to you my dear. Now to other matters and no Tempest you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then what must we discus?"

"You show maturity beyond your class and house mates and the funny thing is your parents named you exactly the opposite of the face you show to the world. Tempest means stormy as I'm sure you know and you are extremely well grounded and powerful. At this moment you have your friends doing their homework early which is a task in its self except for Mr. Lupin. I know that you Tempest that you are afraid of people and I want to why for many aren't as bad as they seem."

"I think my Mum wrote to you because that is the exact thing she said to me before."

"Quick as usual and that is the truth Miss Potter."

"I am happy and content with the way things are now. I will not elaborate any further." 

"All right Miss Potter. Go help your brother and his friends."

  I left Dumbledore's office quickly and rushed to the library. I found Sirius, James, and Remus working on their essays. Sirius smiled at me and beckoned me to sit next to me. I pulled out my Transfiguration essay and began on it. It was four feet when I was done two hours later. It was two feet longer then suggested by Professor McGonagall. The essay was about switching spells which were extremely easy for me. I did it like any other essay with lots of extra information that the teachers didn't ask for. Once I was done Sirius was whispering in my ear.

"I want to talk to you tonight in the common room, after they are upstairs."

"Okay" I whispered back to him.

  I went back to work now on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, which was easy for everyone because it was a summarization on what we had down already this year. I had a few extra feet to that essay too by the time I was done almost an hour and half later. I noticed Sirius looking at me every few seconds while he wrote.

  I started on my Herbology essay which was like the rest easy. It was about certain magical plants and their powers and what they are used for. I had an extra foot and half for that one when I finished an hour later. I only had one more essay to go and an hour and half before dinner and it was an essay for Astronomy. I finished it with a few minutes to spare for dinner.   

  When we walked downstairs I sat next to Sirius like upstairs and I finally noticed we had a little more then a day and a half before Christmas. It was Saturday evening and Christmas was on Monday which gave me 2 more weeks of rest with no homework in the way. The only thing I was going to miss was home for Christmas.

  The guys went back to the library to finish the last of there essays while I went around looking for books that I was interested in. I found a few on animagi, I wanted to research on them and if a person became an animagus if they could help other werewolves and other creatures. I wouldn't try to become one if I could help it but it was worth a try in research.  

  That night we all collapsed in the common room, we all had our homework done and all the guys wanted to do was sleep. I on the other hand was busy fishing through some of the books I had gotten out the other day. I had decided not to check out any other books so I wouldn't arise suspicion on my part. 

  James and Remus went upstairs and that left Sirius and I alone. He walked up to me and started to drag me to the couch.

"Tempest why do you spend so much time in books? I was talking to James and he said half of your trunk was just books!"

"Sirius I read to improve my intelligence and I enjoy reading anything."

"Darling you need some major mental help." We both laughed at this comment and I cuddled up in his lap. I smiled his peppermint scent and rested my head on his heartbeat. I loved hearing his heart beat. I loved it since October. 

"Sirius you remember that girl Andromeda was she really your family?" 

"Yes, Andromeda is my favorite cousin, her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa I hate along with the rest of my family. My brother Regulus and Narcissa are coming next year and will be like the rest and be in Slytherin just as you are supposed too in my family, that or Ravenclaw. I hate the whole lot of them unless they have been removed from the family or will be like me. They think I'm not a proper son because I refuse to take orders and don't by into that pureblood shit they dish out every minute of the day. They support Voldemort and killing of the halfbloods and muggleborns. They are really sick people and if you act like them, you are too." Sirius' voice scared me a bit when he talked about his family. It was bitter and disgusted when he talked about them. 

  They must have hurt him badly, though they fake the good aristocratic family like the Malfoys and Snapes did and would send him presents for Christmas with a nasty letter you read by yourself. Dad talked about that kind of things when he was home because he heard things in the ministry. They must hurt him like that and I was already disgusted with his family for they had hurt Sirius. One day I hoped they would pay. 

  It saddened me greatly that people would be behind Voldemort and support him and his murders. Some purebloods were like that or they were like mine and hated the dark arts and what it stood for. I knew this era of terror would go on for many years till Voldemort was killed and that hurt me that he was so powerful and gaining more power. It also hurt that people called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and feared his name.

  I cried lightly into Sirius' chest about the death and pain this was causing and for what was to come. I cried also because Sirius had to live with these people. James probably knew but never told me like I knew of Remus' condition. 

"Why are you crying Tempest? You don't look right when you cry." 

"For you and the wizarding world, Sirius. I don't want you with those people and I know we are only eleven but there must be something we can do so your not there" I said crying into his chest after my words were said.

"Nothing yet but there will be one day. Trust me on this Tempest. I will get away from them before I came of age."

  Sirius let me cry on his lap for about a half an hour. Then I regained my composure as he held me close and he stared down at me with despairing eyes.

"I think we should head up but not before I say this."

"What Sirius"

"I like you Tempest and in more then a friendly way and I want you to know this before I go upstairs to ponder my stupidity in telling you."

"Sirius you won't have to but I think we should not tell anyone just yet for fear of others."

"Yes, my sweet Tempest, just as I was thinking. Now let's go to bed, I'm licked."

"Well goodnight then." I kissed Sirius on the forehead, he on mine and skipped up to my dormitory humming Riders on the Storm by The Doors. I had gotten what I wanted for Christmas, Sirius, and it wasn't even Christmas yet.

  On Christmas Day I awoke with having my presents on the bottom of my bed. After I got my morning shower, I picked them all up and carried them to the guy's dorm. Even though it was Christmas they were still asleep. I sat my presents on an empty bed and walked to wake up Sirius first.

"Hey get up sweetie. It's Christmas."

"Presents" shouted Sirius shouting straight out of the bed. This woke up James and Remus which both also shouted presents. They looked at me and smiled. I sat on the empty bed and started on my own presents. 

  Mum and Dad had sent me some books I had never read and a record player with all The Doors records and classical music possible. They knew this couldn't work at Hogwarts so why did they send it to me for? Their letter explained it all.

**Tempest, **

**               I hope your Christmas is alright. I am dreadfully sorry that you and James couldn't be home. I know you haven't read these books because some are muggle and some are magical. Use and study them well. Your father and I know you will without being told too. **

**  We also know you love the muggle band The Doors and classical music. This record player has been charmed to work in Hogwarts. The records too, so now worrying that they won't work. Please drive James and his friends' crazy with this gift for all the detentions they have had for being pranksters. Well we must go to another meeting. I love you dear and write soon. XOXO**

**                                                      Love,**

**                                                      Mum**

  I put in Strange Days and James looked at the guys and shook his head to get them not to ask questions. I opened Lily's gift next. A letter fell out of the box first and I read it quickly.

**Tempest, **

**               I got you this for when you're older. Don't be angry with me and there is something else so don't have James throw it across the room, as if you would ever be that stupid. I also know you will read the letter if it falls out first. Merry Christmas.**

**                                                             Your Best Friend,**

**                                                                Lily**

 I opened her present further and it was a make-up kit and it was in darker tones. They were browns, greens, and darker colors that would look better on my pale skin and make me look older. Lily was right I wouldn't use this to at least third year. The other part was a book about magical remedies called "Magical remedies for those who care for others." It fit what Lils would give me.

 I opened James' next and it was a leather bound book with blank pages except for the inside cover. It was James note,

**Sis, **

**       I know you like writing just as much as you do reading but haven't gotten a proper book to write in so here you go. Fill this with your thoughts and stories. I want to read your stories one day.**

**                                                  James ~ ****12/25/1971******

  I opened Peter's next and was a book about the Dark creatures of the world and how to defend yourself and if they are as bad as they are cracked up to be. I would thank him for this.

  When I opened Remus' present I was thoroughly surprised. I thought he would have given me a book or something but it wasn't. It was a camera with film. This would be fun to get the Marauders being stupid in pictures. I knew the potion to make the pictures move and this would be fun.

  I opened Sirius' last and he was sitting right next to me. I opened the well wrapped present and a velvet box was sitting there. I opened it and I gasped. It was a silver heart locket. My name was sketched in the back. The locket was gleaming at me and I loved it. I wanted it on me right now.

"Sirius can you help me put this on?"

"Sure." He picked the necklace up and bent down to put them on my neck he whispered in my ear. "Do you like it sweet Tempest?"

"Yes, my Sirius I do." I kissed Sirius' cheek in thanks.

"Well thank you everyone for the lovely presents but I most return to my dorm for a bit."

"Thanks for the books Tempest. I will enjoy them a lot."

"Yeah thanks Tempy for the pranking stuff."

"Your welcome guys. Can you carry my record player and records for me Sirius?"

"Sure my lady." 

  I grabbed my other presents and headed to my dorm. I said "Breakonus" to the stairs so Sirius could enter up to my Dorm. One of the older girls were talking about it and I overheard. I figured out the reversal of the spell so now that if I told the guys that charm they could come into my dorm. I think I will later. I sat the presents on my bed and had Sirius set my record player and records on top of my cabinet. I turned to Sirius and asked him to stay for a few moments.

"Did you like my gift Sirius?"

"Of course dear, the books about making your own spells and items will be really useful for pranking the Slytherins."

"I can't wait to see how bad you guys are going to go."

"Yes my sweet Tempest, I can't wait either. Now I have to go get ready with the guys for a walk outside. You can come if you want."

"No, I'd rather be warm and dry but thanks for the offer. Oh and Sirius I love the locket it is really lovely."

"I know it is perfect for you."

  I turned around and put my presents away in my cabinet. I decided to find my clothes for the Christmas feast. I chose a pair of jeans with a black long sleeved top. I didn't bother with my robe as of yet and curled up on the window sill. I watched the snow fall and the beauty of the grounds at that. I liked watching the snow not being in it much as Sirius and Remus learned yesterday. 

Flashback~~~~

  It was Sunday afternoon and the guys had brought me outside kicking and screaming, literally. I was being levitated outside and I hated winter. James laughed and let them do it. 

  Once we were outside I wacked Sirius and Remus in the shins, hard. I turned and left for the inside of Hogwarts. Needless to say they will never try to make me go outside in the cold, evil, winter again.~~~~~ 

  I smiled at the memory of kicking Sirius and Remus it was funny and they deserved it . I saw the guys outside throwing snowballs at each other, no teams only themselves as protection. They trooped back to the tower wet to get ready to for the Christmas feast that was in an hour. 

  They were finished getting ready right before the feast began. I gave them a lecture on being on time while we walked down. I had brought my camera so to take some pictures of the Great Hall, because I had figured out how to use almost immediately. 

  When we entered I got some pictures of the Great Hall and noticed there was only one table. The teachers and three other students were sitting at the table. Dumbledore smiled at us.

"So the Marauders and company have decided to join us. Miss Potter I do not think they will take your lecture to heart but it was worth a try. Now sit and dig in" Dumbledore said in all good humor.

  We sat down James and Sirius next to me and Remus on James' other side. They started to eat like wild and I just stared at all of them one by one. It was really sad how they could eat like pigs and get away with it. 

"James, Remus, Sirius where are your manners? Can you eat normally?" I hissed at them under my breath. 

"Sorry, my sweet Tempest we can't the all mighty power of the food is controlling my mind." Sirius shouted the last part and everyone stopped eating and looked at Sirius and me. I squirmed uncomfortably and Sirius caught on he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"See now you have had your attention for the year."

  I silently prayed that someone would speak and almost blessed Dumbledore when he started to speak. "Mr. Black maybe you should be in the hospital wing if you cannot think for yourself and the food has to uh do that for you."

"No I can think but it is so good."

"Then please don not scream falsities but I'm sure your friends will disagree with my last statement and I am going to stop talking so we can eat now." 

  We started to eat and talk again. I ate a little and removed Sirius' arm from my shoulder and stood to leave. No one but the Marauders saw me leave but James shook his head as if to say don't follow her she wants to be alone. I thought it was cool how James, Sirius, Remus, and I could understand each others eyes and their meanings. I went upstairs put my camera away and got my new remedies book out and read it by the fire.

  They came back about an hour later while I was working on a healing spell. It was supposed to heal any cut or bruise. I was getting it right when they came in. Sirius walked up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. 

"Guess who?"

"Sirius get your hands off of my eyes now."

"Sorry Tempy, I was just joking."

"It's alright I am just perfecting a spell I was learning. That's all." 

"We're working on some prank stuff so that leaves you down here. You can come with us and help us if you want."

"No thanks Sirius, I'm just going to work out a few spells before bed."

"All right but don't be up too late. If you are down here past one I will send you to your room without a hug."

  We laughed at that and James yelled for Sirius to get his bum up in the dorm now. I worked out the kinks in one spell and started working on another. I went up to bed around midnight.

  This is how we spent our vacation, the Marauders having snowball fights till dinner and after dinner and staying up to three working out prank stuff. I worked on my remedies and other spells and I enjoyed all the knowledge I got out of these books. I had one of my best holidays learning all these spells and such.

A/N: I had to put them together soon. More to come soon.   
  



	6. chapter 6

                                           A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Forgive the mistakes

  Today was Valentines Day, how I detested that day. I thought it wasteful to spend a day obsessing over love. I had Sirius but told him not to get me anything for this horrible day. I hope he understands that I actually mean it.

  The girls were utterly awful at breakfast. When the post came they were all squealing about their valentines, Lily and I were the only ones you didn't. Lily had gotten a few Valentines; she tucked them in her pocket. I only had one and it was from Sirius. 

 I fingered the locket he had given me at Christmas. I only took it off when I was forced to. Lily had raised hell when she found out who the locket's giver was. She was subdued now arguing with my twin. It was quite amusing actually. 

  I opened the letter and was written in beautiful calligraphy which I noticed Sirius had been practicing the week earlier. 

**My sweet Tempest,**

**                              I know you told me not to give you anything for this "wasteful" day. Please be my valentine and let's make sure everyone knows we are together. Please and I'll be good all day. Okay maybe not all day and I will have to serve my detention tonight even if it is a perfectly good Saturday. Please meet me outside by Hagrid's hut after breakfast. I know we have no homework you worked us Marauders and yourself last night to finish our 5 essays and the 2 assigned yesterday. Please meet me.**

**                                                                                                                                            Sirius**

 I decided to meet Sirius and walked to the tower for my cloak and Sirius' so he wouldn't have to walk back. Once I got the cloaks, I walked back to the Great Hall to see if he was still there, he wasn't. When I started to walked to Hagrid's Hut, I met two of the worst people I have ever known, Snape and Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the other Potter and she is alone this time. What do you say we torture her, Severus?"

"Let's get the little know it all."

"Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus" I shouted at the two boys and turned and walked away a bit shaken but fine the still. I slipped on my cloak and held Sirius' close as if for protection. Sirius looked impatient when I walked up but relieved all the same. 

"I brought your cloak, Sirius." 

"Thank you. Why aren't you yelling at me yet for the Valentine?" He slipped on the cloak so I wouldn't yell at him for being idiotic by not wearing proper clothes during winter. Of course all of the Marauders were like this; they would forget their cloaks so they wouldn't have to go back for it.

"I don't feel like it besides I like your idea."

"Did I just hear that correctly? You, Tempest Nicolette Potter like my Sirius Cormac Black's idea?"

"Yes and I didn't know your middle name was Cormac."

"It is but it is something my parents would give me, it means impure son."

"But you are not, Sirius you are wonderful and on the side of good. They are the ones who are impure."

"I know sweet storm" He whispered while hugging me.

"You know what my name means?"

"I remember you telling us about what Dumbledore said to you and I remembered it."

"Yes I did."

  A giant man at least two times the size of a normal man walked up to us. He was the one who had brought the first years across the boat and was the gamekeeper. He looked at us and his eyes beamed at us. 

"Hello Hagrid" shouted Sirius at the giant.

"Hello Sirius and you must be Miss Potter. I would head back to the castle, now if yeh don' want ter freeze out here."

"We better go then, come on Tempy. Bye Hagrid." Sirius called after Hagrid as went back to the castle. 

"Yes, good day Hagrid" I called after Sirius.

  By the time we got back to the castle I was ready to kill Sirius for dragging me out in the winter with snow. I was cold and wet which made me quite grouchy. I did a drying spell on Sirius and I, this put me in a much better mood. I was no longer mad at Sirius and took his cold in mine on our walk to the tower. He grinned like the Cheshire cat at me and kissed my cheek.

  James, Remus, and Peter swooped down on us like hawks when we entered the tower. They dragged us both up to their tower and sat us on Sirius' bed. They grinning manically and I knew they were going to do a major prank but questions to us came first.

"Sirius and Tempest together, I knew it was coming. I could tell you guys were getting together James said quite like a maniac.

"James remember our bet, you now owe me ten galleons. Pay up" Remus said with humor in his voice.

"Fine but one day I will out beat you in something."

"Try Popularity, you are already popular and will be to you dying day."

"That will work."

  I chuckled at Remus and James. We all knew next year James and Sirius would try out for Quidditch. James would for chaser, Sirius for Beater. They would both make it for that's what they talked about when they were together. That and pranking, how homework is stupid, and their goal to beat the Detention record, they would succeed in the latter while making a record themselves. I would believe the record would be 1904. This would make them legends; I do hope our parents were ready for Hogwarts to be blown apart by those four, their egos, and popularity.

  I stayed in their dormitory and helped them on spells they needed for pranking. I was always up to helping the Marauders. I didn't always agree with who they pranked (Lily being my best friend) but I still felt they did this because it was their mischievous nature and who defied Mother Nature. I couldn't wait to see Snape and Malfoy's faces Monday when they were set on fake fire and it looked real and afterwards would be precious when they were turned into dancing fools lip-syncing to I will Survive. It would be a lovely in two days.

  When it was time for Sirius to go to detention I walked him to the portrait hole and kissed his cheek and he my forehead. Every first year Gryffindor was looking at us. I blushed deep red and headed up to my dorm, Lily followed. I knew she would interrogate me so I didn't mind it. She slammed the door behind her and turned me around to face him. 

"Tempest are you and Mr. I may be eleven but am God's gift to woman so worship me along with James Potter going out?"

"If you mean Sirius Black, yes we are. I would have expected you to see the signs since after Christmas."

"You know right downstairs everyone is talking about those 'two adorable first years that are the exact opposite of each other', everyone but Kasia, Clara, and Hannah."

"I expected as such. What about you Lily joining in the gossip?" My voice dripping with sarcasm in every word.

"No you're my best friend but I don't understand what you see in those conceited assholes. I'm sorry that's how I feel about them."

"Well James is a pretty big ass but I still love him and Remus and Peter aren't so bad. Sirius is just too adorable to not love unless it is you, Lils."

"I agree with all you said Tempest but what will happen when you guys break up."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes" I said with a note of finality. Lils understood that I wanted to be alone for a while after my interrogation. She left me without another word but a deep thoughtful sigh.

  I played the Doors for awhile till I became tired of it and played some classical music. I loved Beethoven and played his 9th Symphony which always made me hum along with my thoughts scattered. I loved the feeling I got from listening to music I loved. It was like a utopia. 

 Later that night the other girls came up and were extremely rude to me.

"Hey Potter turn off that crappy muggle thing called music. Real music isn't that ugly."

This had upset Lily who liked the music and when Lily got upset duck for cover. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THAT MUSIC! IT IS BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY. THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE IT WERE MORE TALENTED THEN YOU EVER WILL BE."

  That left them speechless. I could see they didn't want to upset the most popular first years but they didn't want to leave of it at that. They opened and closed their mouths like fish and spoke to Lils finally.

"Lily I don't like you standing up for that man stealing Potter but we want you to know we don't blame you for standing up for that thing" Clara said viciously.

"How dare you insult her, she didn't steal any man. Sirius chose her because he cares for her and not you little bimbos. Get over it."

 By this time I had tears coming out of my eyes. I couldn't take them yelling so I ran to find my brother. Lily let me go but Clara screamed after me and made me cry harder.

"That's right run; go find another man to steal."

  I ran right up to their dormitory and burst in. Sirius wasn't back yet even though it was well past nine. The others turned when they heard the door close. James ran to me and pulled me to his bed. He hugged me like my big brother always did and let me cry. Remus and Peter looked on with concern. 

"Shh Tempest what is wrong?" James asked with so much concern it made me thank the Gods I had such a wonderful brother.

"Clara, Kasia, and Hannah now hate me."

"Why, what is Lily doing?"

"Lily stood up for me and they hate me because of Sirius."

"What that's absurd. Sirius has no place in this unless. Oh god Tempest I'm sorry for their behavior at least you still have Lily and your books."

"That's right James I still have them."

  A knock came to the door with uncertainty like if they really should be there or not. Remus opened the door and Lils stood with her face flushed and eyes emitting green fire.

"Is Temp in here?"

"James is trying to calm her down. I expect you are here to help in that act then."

"Yeah" She walked over to me and James, and made me look at her. Her eyes were soft and caring but her body language was that of strength. 

"Tempest you are worth more then those girls trust me. You are also so much smarter and stronger then you are acting now. Don't cry about them,

their just jealous that you have a boy that they want and can't have. Now come on and let's go listen to some Doors for awhile to annoy the others."

 I sniffed and regained my composure. I was stronger then I was acting and stood up to go with Lily but first had to say sorry for crying on James robes. 

"Hey James thanks for being a loving brother."

"Wait till tomorrow morning. I'll tell everything to Sirius because I don't think you want to tell him so he'll be in it. Don't worry Lily is out of this one."

  I walked back to the dormitory and Lily sat on my bed with me. I put in Strange Days and we sang along. The others didn't say anything but I heard them have a loud conversation. 

"I mean what does he see in her. She has her face always stuck in a book or working on some school thing. She only lets slightly lose during the weekends. Then it is listening to that horrible music or taking pictures of stupid things" Hannah began horrendously.

"Yeah and her hair is totally ugly. Who wants that, I mean there is nothing there but curls and she never does anything with them. They go astray or fly away she doesn't care. Oh and her looks, those eyes are so much like James' but horrible for her pale skin and she is so skinny. There is no meat there and her lips are nothing but a pale ugly pout" Clara huffed about my looks. 

  Lily mouthed you are not and don't believe them to me. She knew I hated my looks and would believe them about that. 

"What is with the whole I love the library, I'm there every chance I get. Are books really that important then people, I don't think so. One day I will laugh when she and Sirius break up and lets see who gets that stud muffin next" Kasia ended with a horrible laugh and I felt horrible by then.

  Lily opened the curtains on my bed and looked at the girls. They looked flabbergasted that we heard with my music on. Lily looked absolutely furious and I felt so angry and upset with them. It was stupid to fight over a friggin guy. I mean they just found out today and they were acting as if they had had Sirius in the first place. It was quite sad really.

"You know that Sirius cares about Tempest and not you so just get the hell over it. We are eleven years old for christ's sake. Tempest is more mature then us and can handle having a boyfriend the rest of us should wait till we mature. Myself included so just shut up about it till you guys get at least a different attitude."

"Fine then Lily we will wait but I can't wait to see what will happen when the rest of the school knows about thing and Sirius" Clara the elected chief of the three said with venom in her high pitched voice.

"Oh stuff it Clara and your followers. Who gives a damn really about mine and Sirius' relationship. If you do you really need to get a life" I said with sarcasm that surprised even me. 

"Oh fine Potter but just wait till Sirius learns that you aren't half of the person he thinks you are."

"You have nothing on me and do remember the Marauders are my friends and would take my words over yours. So they already hate your guts, I wouldn't want to push it". Lily gave me a high five for that little speech and the other girls looked defeated. They walked to get ready and I put away my record player and went to bed. 

  Over the next few weeks many people had learned my name and I was very uncomfortable with the first year girls glaring at me. Lily and the Slytherins were they only ones who didn't. No one dared approach me though because I had better protection then the Minister, with the Marauders by my side. Lily was still as popular as ever and I still worked on school and hid in the library working on homework and spells. 

  Professor Flitwick told me that I was one of the most intelligent witches he had ever seen and one day would go far with my powers and brain. He was also my favorite professor because he had a gentle spirit and cared a great deal about the students he taught like Dumbledore. I thanked Professor Flitwick and left for the library to make my teachers proud in my work skills. One day I would go far with my friends and family by my side. 

  Lily usually accompanied me to the library and worked with me and asking for help when she really needed it which wasn't very often. I often was done before her and looked up more spells I could use because I had finished the ones I received for Christmas and needed more resources for research and spellwork. It was wonderful being able to things that your friends and family couldn't do first; I gave me my only available pride. James was the prankster, Sirius the rebel, Remus, the studious one, Peter the nice tag-along, and Lily the law and order. Of course my best friend didn't get along with my other friends and they fought constantly but it was still worth it being both their friends. I was the intelligent one who knew all the answers. 

  I knew every question in class asked but barely raised my hand for fear of being picked on again. Snape and Malfoy were the only ones who didn't leave me alone. They thought I knew about Remus' disappearances and would tell them for a bit of gold. I wouldn't dare think of it. One, Remus made me promise I wouldn't. Two, my family was rich. Three, I hated their guts with every once of loathing I could muster. They still hadn't gotten the picture I wished to be left alone either. 

  Lily had left me in the library after she finished her homework to talk with some of her other friends. I was left getting some more books out on medicine. It fascinated me being able to heal. I just didn't think that's what I wanted to become though. 

  After Lily left of course my two most best friends swaggered in, smirks plastered to their horrendous faces. They sat on both sides of me and decided to flip though my books. I slammed down on one hard on Snape's hand and chuckled as he nursed it. Malfoy looked at me with hatred in his every fiber. 

"That wasn't worth laughing for Potter. One day worse will happen to you" Snape threatened.

"Really I expect worse will happen to you within the Ministry of Magic."

"What is that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"Use your brains. Oh I forgot you guys don't have one apiece."

"Wench, one day, you will pay for being loyal to that fool Dumbledore" Malfoy spat at me as I went to find some more books.

  The next thing I knew Snape had I slammed against the wall. He had my neck in his hand and was holding me there. I was sure this would bruise and I could barely breathe.

"Snape get off of me."

"One day Potter you will pay. Change loyalties now and you might be spared." 

"Never" I tried to shout.

"Fine, come on Lucius; let's leave this foolish mudblood loving girl."

  Snape let me drop to the floor and I recovered from the shock of being held by my neck and grabbed my books and checked them out. I stalked into the common room, Remus gone for the full moon tonight and my other friends elsewhere. 

  I looked at the bruise on my neck and shuddered. It was the perfect match of Snape's fingers. I wouldn't heal it till my Head of house saw it. I decided to drop off my bag and books. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and went to find Professor McGonagall. 

  I checked the staff room and she wasn't there. No teachers were in there either. I checked her office and she wasn't there either. I wondered where she could be for I really needed to talk to her. I decided to check the Great Hall. 

  All the teachers were in there and I instantly moved outside the door and waited for them to be done. Almost an hour later the teachers came out and Professor McGonagall swooped down on me.

"Miss Potter what are you doing out here and after curfew too. May I ask why you have that scarf wrapped around your neck in the middle of March also?"

 I unwrapped my scarf which I had put on to hide my bruise till I had met with McGonagall. The blue and black bruise stood out against my pale white skin and it looked horrendous.

  All the teachers had stopped to watch my answer and tiny Professor Flitwick gasped. Professor McGonagall put her hand across her mouth. McGonagall grabbed my arm and took me to her office with Headmaster Dumbledore following. She sat me down and looked at me with what could be considered concern.

"Miss Potter how did that happen to your neck?" Dumbledore said from the doorway.

I repeated the entire story to the two teachers and they be looked very unreadable from their eyes. 

"Thank you Miss Potter, Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy shall be dealt with. You may be taken to the hospital wing now."

"Sir that won't be necessary, I can do the healing spell myself."

"Really, I have never known a first year to be able too. May we watch the spell to make sure it works?" McGonagall said with curiosity. 

"Helactus" I muttered and I felt my bruise being healed and soon it was gone.

"Wonderful Tempest. Ten points to Gryffindor for being able to do a healing spell. Now I must collect Professor Zimmer" Dumbledore said and left. Professor Zimmer was the Potions master and head of the Slytherin house. He was a very fair professor even if he was a Slytherin in past. Even the Marauders said so. 

  Professor McGonagall led me back to the tower and left me with a good night. When I entered the tower Sirius leapt at me like a wild animal. He was cute when he did it.

"Where has my sweet Tempest been? We were all worried sick about you." I pulled him into a brief kiss and went upstairs without another word. 

  I put on my pajamas and went to sleep without talking to Lily when she came upstairs. Lily didn't interrogate any further and I was thankful. I fell asleep in a fitful sleep and woke up at about two in the morning. I went to the guy's tower and woke Sirius up after many shakes.

"Hey sweet what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep in my own dorm, can I sleep in here?"

"Sure, climb in."

  I climbed in next to Sirius and he held me till we fell asleep. I awoke like the usual five in the morning and silently moved back to my own tower. Remus was back and hurt as ever. I did a simple healing spell on him and left for my shower in my dorm. 

I went back downstairs after getting ready in a dark navy blue shirt and baggy jeans. My hair was in a messy bun because I was bored and my locket gleamed on my neck. I sat going through y books and waiting for Sirius. 

  When he came downstairs he was smiling as I was. He kissed me good morning and led me to breakfast. When we sat down he looked at me and whispered something quite funny in my ear.

"You know you smell like Lavender and I loved having you sleep next to me. Lets do it again some other time."

 We laughed and began a normal prank filled day in Hogwarts. With Slytherin in the last place for the house race after losing 2oo points last night. It was a better day then usual.


	7. chapter 7

                                                      A Trip to the Past 

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. From what Petunia Dursley said in the first book I don't think that back in MWPP time they had the same underage magic rule. Page 66 in Sorcerer's Stone if you want to look it up. Please forgive my mistakes

Chapter 7~~~~~~

  I woke up on the last day of school feeling so heartbroken. My trunk was packed after some magical enlarging to fit everything in it. I had been the top in all my classes and all my friends except Peter falling in the top ten. I didn't know how the Marauders did it either. It was a question left rather unasked.

  James had said the rest of the Marauders would probably come and visit during the summer, Lily couldn't she was going to visit her Aunt Amelia in Austria next week for the entire summer. I was quite jealous really because I had only heard about wizards in Germany and surrounding areas. It would be a wonderful learning experience for Lily I expected and made her promise to right down everything and send it to me. 

  I got ready before the others as usual and dressed in baggy jeans and a black tee shirt that came down to my knees. I brushed my curls and shoved my brush and last of my things into the trunk. I pulled on my robe and grabbed my trunk and left downstairs. My entire area in my room was in this trunk and I was amazed at it really. 

  After March the Marauders had become worse in pranking and it was amazing how we had won the house cup. Of course I always got points for answering the questions with extra information when I did answer and the rest of the Gryffindors making up for the Marauders. James had become more conceited but tolerable around me, Sirius had become an even worse rebel but we still went out, Remus had been frantic during exams and Peter had been put in the hospital wing from studying so hard. Lily had remained calm and cool like me with great marks and now had a more defined air of law to her. She was still extremely popular and the other girls just avoided me now and for that I was grateful. 

  Sirius didn't want to go back home and James had wrote to Mum and Dad about him staying most of the summer. They said yes in a heartbeat, once I also wrote with fake drops of tears on the parchment. Today we were going to ask his parents at the station. I knew they probably wanted him gone as long as possible. 

   The Marauders came down with their trunks in seemingly unhappy spirits. We left our trunks in the front hall as directed and ate in subdued in spirits. After coming back across the lake with our trunks and boarding and finding an empty compartment with the Marauders, Lily joined her other friends and I let her go because she hated the Marauders with a very big passion. 

  The scenery past by us as we went past small muggle towns and the forest. We pulled off our robes and put them in our trunks and waited to be back in London. I knew James would be quite grumpy till his best friend was with him in the summer. In Hogwarts he was seldom seen without Sirius unless of course I had dragged them apart to be lectured separately or when they were assigned different detentions. That was just about it really. 

  Once we were got to the station the wizard guard let us through in twos or threes. James, Sirius, and Remus went through first. Peter, Lily and I went after them. I gave Lily a hug as she left with her muggle parents. I spotted Dad's unruly hair and left to follow it which I eventually did. James and Sirius stood next to Dad and Mum. Mum talking nicely to Sirius.

  Sirius stood there looking around for his own parents and he dragged me and James off to meet them. Sirius's mum looked at us critically and sneered. Her dark eyes glinted viscously and her mess of dark hair looked windblown from the train. His Dad and brother looked like Sirius except a lot meaner looking. Their eyes were not kind like his or did they look like loving people. 

"Who are these people, boy?" his mother asked cruelly. Like she wanted us to be of impure stock and wanted to taunt Sirius for it. 

"Mum this is James and Tempest Potter. My best friend and girlfriend. James, Tempest these are my parents and my younger brother Regulus."

"Finally found some worthy friends Sirius. At least you didn't befriend any mudbloods or blood traitors" his brother hissed at us three. 

  Dad and Mum came over to us and looked at the Blacks with the purest loathing as did the Blacks to them. Mum liked Sirius but not his family, I could tell. We were firm believers in not judging people by blood but by character. Dad looked at us kids and pushed us back a bit. 

"Mr. Black and Mrs. Black so nice to see you again. We were wondering if Sirius here could join us in are holidays this summer starting next week and we will take him to the Platform next school year."

  All of them looked as if their birthdays had come early. Sirius' parents nodded to each other and smiled cynically. Sirius held me closer and looked wearily at his parents.

"Of course you can have him all summer. We will send him to Potter Manor next Sunday at noon with all his things he shall need. Good day to you all" Mrs. Black called as she dragged Sirius away who was between a smile and a frown.

  Dad and Mum took us home to Potter Manor which was located in woods away from muggles. Every security measure was put on the house and grounds and it was on a nice large area of land. Twenty acres if I remembered correctly. We had a pond in the back of the house and a clearing for James to practice Quidditch in the forest. I loved Potter Manor and its grounds for they were a lovely place. The Manor had four floors, like 4 guest rooms, a giant kitchen, study, living room, and den. Then there was the guest cottage if you didn't want to stay in the house. I stayed out there a lot because it was peaceful and Mum never tried to keep me out of there anyway. 

  That week passed quite easily, I helped Mum cook dinner and clean because she refused to have house-elves. When I wasn't doing that I was doing my homework which I finished after only a few nights of work because I always got interrupted by someone or something. Like Mum yelling at James for making something explode or Mum giving me cooking lessons or Dad going in out of the house at all hours because of Voldemort.

  The day Sirius came was the day I knew our house would some how be blown up by the end of the summer. He looked extremely happy when he came through the floo. Mum was fussing over him and I had to laugh at her. She was like that with me and James; I knew Sirius would become part of our family somehow. 

  Sirius had the room next to James which was connected by a bathroom. I knew the rest would come later in the summer. Remus after the two full moons this summer and Peter after he finished traveling with his family. I knew this third floor hallway would become Marauder Land and I only had to pass through this war zone when I was going to the top floor. It was my bedroom up here. It used to be the attic but before Voldemort started gaining power Dad and I worked on it and made it my lovely space.

  My bedroom had dark blue walls with silver as my second color. The wood work was silver and so were the loops I drew on the ceiling. I had a wood floor with a dark blue circle rug in the middle of the floor. My bed was a four poster bed with blue and silver hangings. I had one wall of nothing but bookshelves with my personal collection of books. In a corner I had my large desk with a flying cabinet next to it. I had a telescope pointing out my window and pictures on my walls. I had gotten some more frames and hung up some of my cooler pictures up. I had candles hangers for light at night and a gigantic closet. I had put all my school things in this walk in closet and had shelves of items I bothered with only during certain seasons. My broom a Comet which I never bothered with unless I had too and my school trunk were in my closet. I had odd objects hung on my walls and other things of amusement in here. My record player and records was on my night stand and I played that and my muggle radio every chance I got.

  I went to say hello to my boyfriend then go find myself a book in Dad's study. We I went to go in his room I heard a loud explosion from it and Mum was sighing downstairs. I went in to see Sirius with undergarments on his head and all around the room. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He looked at me and grinned as James came in to see what the noise was from. He raced right out of there laughing and up the attic stairs to get my camera. I had hung it up right in front of the door on the opposite wall for when James wanted to use it. He raced back down into Sirius' room and started snapping photographs of Sirius then left laughing like a maniac. 

"Well I see you're busy um unpacking so I'll just go. See you later Sirius."

"Right you are sweet storm. See you."

  I walked out and couldn't help but grin as I left Sirius kicked his trunk then started to hop around his foot throbbing in pain. I went to James' room and got my camera from his grasp and went back to my room. My room had always smelled of lavender because that was my signature scent and it had just always stayed in the room no matter how long I was gone. I turned on the radio on rock, pulled a book out from my bookcase to practice some spells out of this book, and read it on the floor. I had chosen to understand the theory of the spell before completing it because it was a lot easier.

  Mum came up to ask if I wanted cooking lessons and I did. We cooked barbequed chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans. Over all it was a good cooking lesson. Dad wasn't home for dinner but still at work but Mum saved him some food. James and Sirius loved our food and begged us to give them more. It was quite funny actually. We eventually gave in to their begging and whining. 

  I went into the den with Sirius and James and we talked about stuff until Voldemort was mentioned. He went dead white and I knew James had accidentally said the wrong thing. I sat next to him and took his hand in mine; he didn't notice and had a far away look in his baby blues. James went to get Mum who was upstairs waiting up for Dad and I shook my head saying not to just yet at him with my eyes and movements. He understood and sat next to his best friend.

"Hey Sirius snap out of it, you are freaking us out" James said in a little voice and shook him gently.

"James go get Mum, now. We need her help." 

  James ran up to the kitchen were Mum was and got her. I heard her chair fall and two sets of footsteps came rushing down to the den. She gasped when she saw Sirius' eyes and lightly said some words I didn't know and his eyelids started to flutter like mad. Sirius regained his composure and looked ashamed of himself.

"Sirius don't look ashamed. You went into a trance and were reliving some things I your life." She bent down and hugged Sirius then James and I. She left with a warning that we were supposed to come and get her if anything went wrong.

"Hey man what did you see?" James asked with his nosey curiosity. I almost wished to slap his glasses off so he couldn't see me murder him right then and there. 

"Can I tell you guys somewhere your Mum can't hear it?"

"Sure, up to my room. It's the attic and she only comes up there when she has too."

"Thanks Tempest. Let's go past Marauder Land to the chick world."

  I lightly punched him in the arm and him and James chased me all the way up to my room. When we got up there Sirius looked around, then sat on the round carpet with me and James.

"Nice room Tempest. Okay are you sure you guys want to hear this?" We both nodded our heads and he began what he had gone into a trance and saw.

"Last week when we got back from Hogwarts I overheard my parents talking about me and it freaked me out about what they said."

Flashback in Sirius' POV~~~~

"Dear what are we going to do with Sirius? He is turning out to be a blood traitor. The Potters are pure-bloods but they don't act as if they are. They accept every magical people and creatures, too bad they are accepted in the wizarding world" my father said sighing. 

"I know he is turning out to be as impure as a mudblood and what about his pranking all the Slytherins. It is bad enough he became a Gryffindor but must he become disgraceful enough to prank those wonderful children silly."

"Yes at least Regulus is going to be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Most likely Slytherin because acts just like me as a boy. He is going to be the wonderful son we always wanted unlike that muggle loving, supporter of a Dumbledore son of ours." 

"Dear I don't even know how he was put in this family. He acts as if he will never follow the purest wizard of all time, Voldemort. He will follow Dumbledore and die when the Dark Lord wins. He will be no longer a son of ours after that."

"Yes darling, now let's retire to bed." I slipped back into my room and thought hardly about what I had just heard from my parents.

~~~~~~~~ Back into Tempest Potter POV~~~~~

  I was horrified at what I had heard from Sirius about his family. No wonder he didn't want to go back there. I wanted him there as much as possible. I was afraid for him and I could see concern going through James' eyes even though he tried to hide it. 

"Don't even fear for me now. I don't have to see them for another year and let's go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Or James' and I will begin planning our pranking genius and you Tempest wish to have nothing to do with it unless we need your help."

"Let's go plan hell for Snape and Malfoy" James shouted.

"Hold on man. Night Tempest if you need us we will be located in Marauder Land under the piles of mess" Sirius said good-naturedly but I saw him and James were going to talk some more about his memories. He and I kissed good night while James sat on the floor and chuckled at us. Then he and Sirius left my room and I went back to my books. 

  I had made Mum buy me books over books that dad didn't have to study with since I was about eight. I had read most of the books in Dad's study that interested me and had a faint idea to do the spell even if I couldn't complete it right now. I worked on some hard Transfiguration till two and then fell asleep on my bed without dressing in my summer pajamas. 

  I woke well after breakfast but it was weird not hearing some noise going on in the house. I walked to James' and Sirius' rooms they were gone. I checked Mum and Dad's room and they were gone too. When I walked into the kitchen a note lay on the table in Mum's handwriting.

**Tempest,**

**               When you wake up I hope you find this note without freaking out first. James and Sirius are in the clearing in the forest practicing Quidditch. I have gone to visit some old friends for the day. Your dad is at work as usual. I will be home around four and hold down the fort. We didn't want to wake you dear because when I went to go do so you looked so tired I let you sleep. Have a good day and no murdering your brother or boyfriend. **

**                                                                                  Mum******

Of course Mum always added that line in so I didn't get as far as to murdering my poor deluded brother. I had free reign now because they would be off playing Quidditch till Mum sent me to get them for dinner or when they got hungry for lunch. I went back to my room and decided a nice cold shower in my bathroom was what I needed. 

  I had a bathroom connected to my room decorated in roses and white. It smelled of lavender just like my room though. James didn't even where I had my own bathroom; I had a painting which was like the Fat Lady in school. I had my own password that I never bothered to change because only my parents and I knew of the bathrooms location. 

  I stepped in the shower and washed away every trouble I had been told of yesterday. When I got dressed it was in a pair of jean cutoffs and a white tang top with flip flops. I braided my hair after straightening it and left to find something to do outside. I decided to explore some of our property. I had been told to always have my wand in their and never to go in the woods off the trail at night. I ended up seeing some magical creatures; they ran skittishly from me though. I couldn't blame them though. I was scary to them even if I didn't fear them.

  I headed back around three so that I could be back before Mum; I was home before I knew it because I had memorized the way I had come. James and Sirius weren't back either. I cleaned up and waited in Dad's study for a sound of anyone. I ended up immersed in a book about Animagi that I didn't realize Mum coming into the study and looking at me wither fierce hawk like eyes.

"Tempest Nicolette Potter come downstairs and get your cooking lesson" she said with no human emotion and that freaked me out then she smiled brightly and we both laughed at each other.

"Coming Mum, I just have to steal this book from Dad."

"Alright, just bring it with you to the kitchen."

  We cooked dinner and I had to go get James and Sirius for it. When I got to the clearing they were horribly sweaty and muddy from the wet ground. They stopped flying immediately without a word. We trooped back to the house and I heard Dad's voice outside. He seemed really nervous.

"Claudia are you sure they are out there and won't hear this."

"Yes Henry I am. I sent Tempest to get the boys from practicing Quidditch."

"Yes okay I see well Mistress of Magic went barging into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement today and we that she went off about how we weren't catching many of Voldemort's supporters then gave them the permission to use the unforgivables on Death Eaters. Mad-Eye wasn't happy when he found out that she is allowing the people who catch the dark wizards to sink as low as they are and use their evil."

"You heard this all the way in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes and I can't speak any more about my department. You know that dear."

"I know but did you find any thing about that type of trance that Sirius went into yesterday."

"Yes it is a rare thing but is called a flash-back spell. It isn't cast with words spoken outside but inside the persons head."

"What have those horrid people done to such a nice boy?" Sirius grinned at this comment.

"I don't know but I know Hogwarts won't be standing by the time they are done in school."

"I agree but they are all so brilliant."

  I chose this moment to walk through the door with James and Sirius at my heels. Mum almost burst when she saw their mud and made them clean up be for they got any dinner. Dad and I laughed as she dragged them both off their ears to scrub them and make them look like normal human beings.

  This was the first time I had heard Dad laugh in a while and I took a look at him and understood why. His hair was unruly as ever. His usually dancing brown eyes were bloodshot and tired. He looked defeated about Voldemort and his lack of sleep. My Dad wouldn't complain though, he would work himself to the bone even if my family didn't need the money. We were rich as it was and dad didn't need the stress. He was also an unspeakable and worked in the Department of Mysteries. We only knew he was called there at all hours of the day and night even on his days off if they needed him. 

  When Mum came back with the boys they were a nice pink tinged. They were in actual clean clothes and were rubbing their skin and ears profusely. Dad laughed again at their silliness and Mum was elated from it.

"Henry you laughed finally. Now boys sit down." She shouted the last bit at the boys because they were trying to sneak away from Mum.

  We enjoyed our dinner which was still warm and the guys enjoyed it even more. We knew not to tell my parents that we had heard them talking and excused our selves at the same time. Before we got to leave Dad made a very horrible announcement. 

"Oh before I forget children I have some wonderful news. We will be visiting Aunt Charlotte, all of us. No excuses that you can't go in two days."

 When we left to go to Sirius' room, James' and I were dying. Aunt Charlotte was pure evil to me and James. 

"Okay, whoa who is your guys Aunt Charlotte and where does she live?" He asked with curiosity. 'Poor, poor deluded Sirius'.

"She is Mum's sister and lives in Salem, Massachusetts in America. She is pure evil" James said grimacing about the last time we visited Aunt Charlotte. He had almost been blinded by her cat -like claws.

"Okay we will prepare for Aunt Charlotte tomorrow. I expect tomorrow Mum will have us running around like crazy doing chores and packing" I said with conviction. 

"Yes she always does that when we are going to leave for a trip. I wonder how long we will be gone."

"Two weeks James" Mum yelled at us through the hallway of Marauder Land. She was probably getting the dirty clothes from each person and I knew she had already collected from Sirius and James because their outfits for tomorrow were laid out nice and wrinkle free.

"Well I guess we should call it a night. Hey Tempest will you sleep in my room tonight so I don't have bad dreams" Sirius asked his bottom lip out and he made a face as if he was going to cry.

"Of course Sirius, but first I must go get ready for bed."

  I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put on my favorite Pajamas which was plum colored and had been made of silk. I went back to Sirius' room. He was in a baggy tee shirt and long pajama bottoms. I crawled into his bed and he followed. Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist and we fell asleep. 

  I woke up but didn't move when I saw Mum and Dad standing in our doorway looking at us. They were both smiling at us and I heard them talking about something really weird.

"Aren't they adorable together, Henry?"

"Yes but I still don't like my little girl growing up so fast."

"I know but it is part of their foretold future. You work in the Department of Mysteries and know perfectly well about the prophesy" she said with a tone of complete annoyance.

"I know dear, and I don't think we should wake them with your tone. Come on to bed. Tomorrow we have to get ready to see that monster sister of yours."

"Henry, Charlotte is just misunderstood."

 I heard dad mutter something around yeah right and I like being up at this hour. They left me to complete darkness and thoughts whirling in my head. 'What prophesy? Why does it concern me? Why was I never told?' I thought with no answers, I drifted off to a deep sleep with no dreams. 

  I woke up to the smell of peppermint. I had buried my head in Sirius' chest and had woken up there. I stayed like that till James woke up Sirius by yelling in his ear. This caused Sirius to chase James and me to leave the room. 

  I went up and got my shower as usual. I dressed in flared jeans, red shirt, and my hair let lose to its unruly ringlets. I came downstairs to Dad munching on a donut, Sirius and James panting, and Mum running around like a headless chicken trying to finish everything at once. 

  After breakfast and a fight over the last piece of bacon which Mum threw out the window in retaliation, I was folding clean clothes and separating them by person. Mum had the washing machine washing the rest of the clothes from Sirius and James right then and had me manually folding clothes to keep me busy. James was assigned to find the entire luggage, Dad the job of finishing last minute papers and getting old from each account, and Sirius to help clean up the house with Mum. It was a funny thing to see Sirius doing work not involving pranks or bloody Quidditch. 

  At lunch no one had any energy left. The house was spotless, everything was done except packing. This was a task left to do after our stomachs were full. When we packed later you always had the things you couldn't pack till you used them in the morning and I bloody hated that. Dad and Mum refused to tell us how we were going to get to Aunt Charlotte's but our brooms were located in the bottom of Mum's trunk so that wasn't it, neither was apparating or floo powder. I hoped it wasn't a portkey but at least it wasn't flying on brooms. 

  I slept again in Sirius' room to hold the hope that we weren't going to Aunt Charlotte's tomorrow. My wishes never come true do they?

A/N: Next time it will be to Aunt Charlotte's house we go and the rest of summer vacation. 


	8. chapter 8

                                               A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for the mistakes. 

  When I woke in Sirius' room on the most horrible day of this year, I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to start this day or the next two weeks. Eventually I did get up to get my shower and add the last things to my trunk. I was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a shirt with Led Zeppelin on it. Dad had taken James and me to their concert last year. I also had all there records. I put my wand in my pocket and levitated my trunk down the stairs.

"Merlin's beard Tempest what are you wearing?" Mum said with surprise as I entered the kitchen.

"She is wearing clothes honey and don't even give me that look" Dad said looking up from his paper. 

  Mum dropped the subject as James and Sirius entered the kitchen. They were in nice clothes with no holes or stains so I figured Mum had picked out there clothes. They were in baggy jeans as I was and in a nice red shirt for James and a black one for Sirius. Mum clapped as sat down and we ate our breakfast. 

  Dad shrunk and lightened our trunks and we put them in our pockets. We still didn't know how we were going to get to Aunt Charlotte' and I had a feeling it wouldn't be like last time with the evil portkeys. We clamored into Dad's magical car which I had no idea how it worked and drove off like normal muggles.

  After about an hour of being prepped for our trip to Aunt Charlotte's from Dad which resulted in him being hit by Mum in retaliation, we arrived to a muggle airport. They couldn't put us on a plane. James and Sirius will have us banned from it by the end of the flight. I knew they would do it anyway, that's how they were. I started to mentally curse them and James just looked confused.

"Mum, Dad why are we here, we-"

He was cutoff by Mum turning around and glaring at him. "James we are going to fly to Aunt Charlotte's. Both of you will be behaved understand me, James, Sirius?" They shook there heads and locked terrified of Mum. 

  We received our tickets from Dad and started towards our gate as it was called. First we had to go through security which was relatively easy, no trouble there or from anyone. At the gate we waited to board the plane for about thirty minutes which were excruciatingly boring for everyone. Eventually we did board the evil of the plane as Sirius called it. We were in first class with all our seats facing each other. (A/N: You know the type with six seats and they face each other.) James was in the window seat across of Sirius and me with Mum and Dad next to him. Sirius had the window seat next to me because I had refused to take it. 

  Dad gave us each a pack of muggle gum, he said to chew it when the plane was going to take off or our ears would pop. I hope Dad remembers that this contains sugar and when you give Sirius and James sugar, that result is usually a city being destroyed and I was going too stuck on a plane with them for twenty hours. Help me someone, what did I do to the Gods to piss them off.

  I freaked out as we were going in the air. I was on the point of tears until Sirius wrapped his arms around me and spoke soothing words in my ear. 

"It's okay Tempest. We are safe, nothing is going to happen."

  Dad and Mum beamed at Sirius as I calmed down. As we grew more steady in the air and were able to take off our seatbelts I had silent and calm. Sirius was amazed at us being in the air. He almost said something about the wizarding world but I put my hand over his mouth in time. 

"Thanks, sweet storm" he whispered in my ear and a chill went down my spine. I held on to the locket for dear life at his words. I had never taken off the locket in the last six months and it was like a faith symbol but meant more to me then any faith I had ever had. 

"Sirius, you actually know what her names meaning is?" Mum asked in amazement.

"Yeah, her first means stormy, her second is French for victorious people and I have no idea what Potter means but I do know we are all British here."

 "Yes we all are" she said looking at James with narrowed eyes.

  I knew she had caught James with something he wasn't supposed to have out until we were at Aunt Charlotte's. It was probably a dungbomb or other prank items. Just as I suspected Mum had pried a nice little dungbomb from James hand. She looked ready to explode at him but Dad laid a hand on her shoulder and stopped the manic Mum as we called her when she was angry.

  Dad we heard was once a bit of a prankster himself but knew when to stop. James and Sirius didn't so they were extremely worse. Remus was the rule breaker but knew when to stop. Peter the tag along who hero worshipped my brother and Sirius. Dad was now an Unspeakable so when he and Mum went on their business trips we had no clue what they did nor wore we allowed to ask.

  I fell asleep as Sirius and James were talking about Quidditch try-outs which aggravated Mum very deeply. This flight was twenty bloody hours long and I wasn't willing to be awake that long. I had a dream about a young woman and man. I couldn't make out their faces because it was cloudy but I could make out the eyes because they were very bright. The man had shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes; he was tall and was wearing baggy clothes. The woman had curly hair and hazel eyes; she was tall and very thin and wore a long black pheasant skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. They were arguing in a place I didn't recognized and she slapped the man and stalked away. He ran after her and I followed with my eyes. She was sobbing outside the house, her face in her hands and he put his arms around her. He tried to whisper to her but she pushed him away. I heard her yells at him.

"No more games. We are over, I don't care what the damned prediction, prophesy whatever they call them down there, or what my family says. I wish never to see you again-"

  At the moment where the woman was going to say this man's name everything dissolved and I woke up to Sirius looking down at me. His eyes danced with amusement and I figured I had my head in his lap. I jumped right out of my seat and fell on the floor. James laughed while Sirius frowned. 

"I thought you liked me, now I see how it is" he said dramatically, folding his arms across his chest and looked extremely hurt. This made James laugh even harder and made Mum and Dad chuckle.

"I still like you Sirius and always will" I said kissing his forehead.

"I will too, do you know how long you left me with Jamsie alone?" 

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked not really concerned at all.

"Seven blasted hours which means this flight is half over by now." 

"Too bad dear, I was beginning to like this flight."

"Yes you would, you got to sleep. I didn't."

"Then sleep it looks like Jimmy is going to also."

"I heard that Tempest Nicolette, you both know I hate all those stupid nick names from both of you and the rest of the guys. So just stop it."

"Good night James, and Good night sweet Tempest."

"Use my lap as a pillow Sirius." I scooted over to the last seat and he laid his head on my lap and quickly fell asleep. James also fell asleep and just Dad was awake. I remembered two days ago and I was about to ask him about it. 

"Daddy can I ask you something" I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Sure honey, what is it."

"Two nights ago I woke up in the middle of the night to see you and Mum in the doorway and I got very confused about what you said. Can you explain to me about the prophesy."

"Oh crap we forgot you were a light sleeper. I can't explain now or ever really. Your Mum will have my head."

"Dad but you guys implied that it was about me and Sirius."  
  


"Did you tell Sirius?" I nodded my head no and he sighed with relief.

"Don't, not even the Black's know about the prophesy. It will reveal it's self in years to come Tempest. Don't even tell anyone especially your Mum that you know. Not even your brother or your best friend."  
  


"Alright Daddy but I still want to know."

"I'll tell you one thing about the prophesy, you and Sirius will be separated for many years."

"How do you know about it, I know you work in the Department of Mysteries but were you there when it was told?"

"Yes and this is how far this conversation will go for many years Tempest."

"Yes Daddy" I said with a note of unhappiness. I wanted to know about the prophesy and my dream. I pushed both in the back of my head and refused to think about it further.

  I decided to study Sirius for he was an interesting human being. I looked at him while he was asleep and smiled, he looked so much happier when he slept. A smile crept on his lips and his eyes moved so that told me he was dreaming of something good. His black hair was mused from him moving his head and his skin that tan color like my brothers was perfect. Then I noticed something strange as I picked up his hand. On the palm there was a small scar on his hand. It looked like it had been deep but short, as if someone had dragged a knife half way across his palm. I decided to ask him when we got to Aunt Charlotte's. I looked back at his face and decided he was an angel and mine for the time being.

  I eventually drifted to sleep again but had no dreams like last time. I woke up when Mum woke us up saying to buckle up for we were landing. I personally like having Sirius on my lap and not sitting next to me. We soon got off the plane and was rushed to by Aunt Charlotte

  Aunt Charlotte was a woman in her late thirties, a few years older then Dad and Mum. She was the exact opposite of Mum who had a dark beauty. Aunt Charlotte had short wavy blonde hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. She was normal height and normal weight unlike Mum who was short and skinny. She was a very pretty lady even if she was going to be forty soon. She was a widow and had been for quite some time. 

  Her husband had been an American pure-blood wizard by the name of David Lane. James and I had met him when we were little but soon after he died of some disease of which there was no cure. We were never told the whole story and you didn't ask if you wanted to live and I meant that quite personally. I knew they had gotten married right after Aunt Charlotte finished school in Salem Academy because she had refused to go to Hogwarts. They had never had children so she had been very horrible to us probably because she was bitter and regretted not having children. 

"Oh Henry, Claudia so good to see you. Now were are those little darlings?"

"We're here Aunt Charlotte" James said through gritted teeth.

"There are three of you, now what is your name young man?"

"Sirius Black ma'am" he said fearing Aunt Charlotte.

"He is staying with us this summer and we brought him with us" Mum said looking at Aunt Charlotte with eyes that said we will tell you everything later.

"Of course, now James, Nicolette give me a hug." That reminded me of another reason I disliked Aunt Charlotte. She refused to call me by my first name unless she said had too. It was quite annoying because I hated my middle name. We gave her our hug and almost were murdered then I looked at her with contempt.

"Charlotte please call Tempest by her first name, she dislikes her middle name greatly" Dad said interfering with my glare at that horrid woman.

"Fine Henry but I see no reason that she should hate her beautiful French middle name." Then she sniffed at me like she was better or something.

"I presume you have your luggage in your pockets, now let us be off to my house."

  We followed her through the airport with it still very dark outside. I wasn't tired like my parents who looked as if they wished to die being led by Charlotte. We followed her outside to the car garage was. Her car was magical I could tell. We climbed in, James, Sirius, and me in the very back. Mum and Dad in the middle and Aunt Charlotte in the front. She put on some of the worst music I had ever heard. It was light and popish. It was such a carbon copy of each other. This I knew was disco music and I plugged up my ears with my fingers, as did everyone else but Aunt Charlotte. 

  We arrived about a half an hour later to Aunt Charlotte's mansion in the wizarding part of Salem. Muggles couldn't even come near it and get in the wizarding part. It didn't even exist to them. Aunt Charlotte flaunted her wealth as did many pure bloods that had it. She did it so it was quite annoying just like the bloody Malfoys and Blacks (Except Sirius). She was quite horrid in herself. I detested her as did Dad and James.

  A butler showed us to our rooms. Mine was next to Sirius' at the end of the hallway, who's was next to James' room. Mum and Dad's was at the beginning of the hall. We were also on the third floor of a five story house that I detested quite easily. 

  I ended up sleeping in Sirius' bed because I didn't want to be left alone in my room, I did this when it was just James and me here as the kids. I'm sure he was grateful that Sirius was here or until Aunt Charlotte found us together the next morning. 

"Merlin's beard. Claudia, Henry come here right now and see this" She screamed loud enough to wake up the dead. 

  Mum and Dad walked into our room with James tailing after them. Mum looked at us then at Aunt Charlotte and shrugged her shoulders. Dad did too and Aunt Charlotte looked quite offended.

"They are sleeping in the same bed in my house."

"So... I don't believe I understand what the problem is, Charlotte" Dad said with pure malice in his voice. Aunt Charlotte didn't catch it though or let it go at that moment.

"Your daughter is sleeping in the same bed as a boy."

"They do that almost every night and they don't do any illicit activities. They know better then that and there is no problem that we have with it Charlotte."

"Fine we will speak later at breakfast which is in an hour's time." She swept out of the room and everyone else followed closing the door.

"Good morning Sirius. I'll see you after my shower and may I suggest you get one too."

"Not funny darling but I will to make the girl I love happy."

  I stopped as he said those last words. I was shocked as he said that. He blushed for a moment and hid his face in the pillows.

"Sirius you love me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?" he said muffled by pillows.

  I opened the door and said to him something that made him smile as I left. "I love you too, Sirius Black."

  I smiled at myself as I got my shower in my bathroom here. I was thinking about what we said and love was something I had for him. I hadn't realized it till he had said it but I did. After I got out of my shower, I heard Sirius singing in the shower and James yelling at him. I knew they were doing this to annoy the hell out Aunt Charlotte for this morning. 

  I dressed in a pair of a jean shorts that showed off my skinny pale legs. No matter how long I was in the sun I never tanned. I just burned so I always put on sun screen because it was an evil thing to be burned by the sun. I pulled on a purple tang top with flip flops that would annoy Aunt Charlotte because they would make so much noise on her wood floors.

  I waited for James and Sirius before going down to breakfast, I hated being alone with Aunt Charlotte. They were both in baggy pants and shirts. Sirius' and James' pants had holes in the knees but their shirts had no holes or stains. Mum had probably done a lot of work on them. 

  When we entered the large dining room Aunt Charlotte's mouth dropped and Mum and Dad chuckled. She regained her composure and came up to us before we could sit down.

"Tempest what do you think you are wearing? Those shoes make so much noise and that top and jeans are way too small."

"I don't believe so Aunt Charlotte. I think they are fine and now I'm going to eat my breakfast." I sat down as she looked flabbergasted with me then turned to the guys as I sat down. Dad winked at me and I watched I silence as she began on the guys.

"Both of are wearing holey clothes, this will not be accepted in my house. Go change right now." She pointed up to their rooms and they just sat down next to me. 

"No Aunt Charlotte, just because you don't like our clothes we won't change."

"James, you and Sirius go change, now."

"No we are going to eat breakfast then we are going to go outside and explore magical Salem."

"Fine"

  We sat in silence and when we finished we got up to leave but Mum and Dad stopped us. 

"If you are going to town you will need money. Here you go and be back by dinner." Mum handed us each a money bag and we left for town. They had given us each twenty galleons, twenty sickles, and fifteen knuts. Though James and I had been here before only I had bothered with the history of the place and now James and I had the drive to explore more of Salem because of Sirius being with us.

  First we stopped at the beginning of town and every one stared at us because we were dressed as muggles. James didn't care and Sirius gripped my hand. We were first dragged into a candy store. They had all this stuff that we didn't have back home. We purchased a good amount of it and I was wondering why I allowed them to be able to get a sugar high. 

  Sirius broke off to go somewhere that interested him, James went to a store somewhere, and I entered the bookstore. A young witch about my age greeted me. She had a mop of dark brown hair and honey colored eyes. I thought she was too young to be working.

"Hello, I'm Sofia. I'm just doing this until Mom comes back from the storage area so don't give me that look."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was giving a strange look."

"It is alright but may I ask who are you?"

"Tempest Potter, I'm staying with my family."

"You are British so that means Charlotte Lane doesn't it."

"Yes unfortunately. Horrid woman at least I have the town to keep me busy for the next two weeks."

"She came in this book store once and man did she raise hell. I remember it being about some dark creature thing. Basically everyone hates her, but we respect her. Mom still wonders how David Lane ended up with such a woman."

"My Mum is her sister so she wonders the same thing."

"Didn't luck out there did you?"

"Nope" I said smiling at Sofia. I liked her a lot she seemed nice.

"Well, hey who are those guys?"

  I looked out to see James and Sirius running towards the book store. They were laughing hard and were being chased by an old woman. She stopped as they entered the store. 

"Blimey guys what did you do to that poor old woman?"

"No comment" James said smiling.

"Hey darling" Sirius said kissing my lips lightly.

"Hey Tempest, who are you friends?" Sofia asked me.

"This my brother James and my boyfriend Sirius Black."

"Hello I'm Sofia."

  James tipped an imaginative hat and we laughed. I could tell he liked Sofia as a friend, Sirius told me James liked some one at school but wouldn't tell me who. 

"Well I'm going to find some good books, now go find some more troublesome things to do" I said waving them away and they went.

  After they left Sofia followed me to some American spell books. She held some of my books because by the end of getting them I had ten very fat books. I paid for them (10 galleons and 15 sickles) Sofia's Mum then decided to come back from the storage area. 

"Sofia who is your friend?" she asked shifting some books to shake my hand.

"Tempest Potter Mom, she is staying with Charlotte Lane." Her Mum's nose wrinkled in disgust of her name and I took this chance as to say how much we didn't like her either.

"I'm her niece but don't feel bad my Dad, my brother James, our friend Sirius, and I don't even like her."

"Yes she isn't popular here but you know how she is which is what makes here unpopular."

"Yes, now I must go find James and Sirius to make sure they haven't burned down some building. Can Sofia come with me?"

"Sofia go with her now before I have to burn you at the stake." Her mom joked as we left. 

  We walked along the cobblestone road which and Sofia was pointing out all the good places to get certain things. I liked Salem and its history. I was really cool just like home.

  We saw James and Sirius coming out of a prank store bags full of junk to prank with. I felt sorry to who ever messed with them. I didn't feel sorry for one person and that was Aunt Charlotte who would never invite us back to her house by the end of this trip and that was our goal. 

"James, I can't wait to see her face when you give her that stuff" Sirius laughed as we ran up to them.

"I am assuming that is for Aunt Charlotte and Hogwarts?" 

"Oh course my sister, who else do we like to torture?"

"Well there is Mum and Dad, Dad and Mum's family so basically everyone that you possibly can."

"Well that is true but wait for tonight take your camera to dinner tonight."

"Alright, come on Sofia we must leave before they do something to us." 

  We turned and ran away from them. They went the other way shrugging at us. Sofia had to go and I went around getting some ice cream and picking up some history facts. I then went into the jewelry store. I had both of my ears pieced twice on Mum's insistence and was looking for some new earrings.

  A woman came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. I probably jumped about five feet in the air. She had creepy black eyes and was very pretty.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?"

"Yes I was looking for some earrings."

  I leaned over a display of fang earrings and got a pair of them. I then looked for some studs that I liked. When I leaned down against the display of studs, my locket fell against the glass. The woman looked up at me and smiled.

"Ma'am I do believe that locket is very pretty. Inscribed on the back is your name is it not and pictures of your beloved ones in the locket. One of your family and the person who gave you that locket, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes" I said in a very shaky voice. 'How did she know that' I thought much freaked out. 

"Do not be scared I can do those kinds of things from sight; now let's go back to your stud shopping."

  I found a pair of emerald earrings that I liked and I paid for them and torn out of that store. I ran into James and Sirius going back home looking very sadistically happy. I knew they were planning something and did not ask. I liked Salem but not that woman or the things I learned of coming here or my dream on the plane. It would forever mar my image of the place and visiting Aunt Charlotte did not help it.

  When we got back to the house it was time for afternoon tea which Aunt Charlotte still practiced over here in America. We didn't join them today because Mum nodded her head to say don't come in here. We left to finish our unpacking and to put away our new objects. I put in my fang earrings and my emerald studs. My outfit didn't match and I knew this would piss off Aunt Charlotte more. 

  I opened one of my books and was immersived till James and Sirius came in my room. They sat on the bottom of my bed and looked at me quizzically. I turned and looked at them with the same look they were giving me.

"Can I help you both?"

"Yes Tempest, could you get the house-elves to put this into Aunt Charlotte's dinner drink?"

"What is it James?"

"Permanent ink but we added a spell to it so it can't be removed by magic for the next 72 hours" Sirius said looking giddy.

"Fine" I said grabbing the ink and heading the back way to the kitchens, so Aunt Charlotte couldn't see me. I entered the kitchens and the house-elves were making dinner which was going to be in about 45 minutes. One house elf came up to me and was really surprised to see me. 

"Can I help, Miss?"

"Yes, put this into Auntie Charlotte's dinner drink. It is really important that she takes it" I said in a false sugary sweet voice.

"Yes, Miss. Mistress will get this in her drink for dinner." The house-elf bowed then left. I returned to my room where Sirius and James sat almost looking like they wanted to see Aunt Charlotte. After grabbing my camera we headed down to dinner 40 minutes later. 

  Aunt Charlotte was already there. She said nothing to us but looked evilly at me and my camera. When dinner came a house-elf brought us our drinks and food. We waited and ate little till Aunt Charlotte drank her tea. Mum gasped at her and we all burst out laughing at her.

"Why is everyone laughing but Claudia?"

"Your teeth are black, Charlotte." She gasped and looked very upset I got like five pictures of her face at different stages.

"You three did this didn't you?"

"Yes, even the studious Tempest joined in this one didn't you, sweet?" Sirius said between his laughs. 

"Tempest!" yelled Mum. 

"Change it back you three or I will"

"Will what Aunt Charlotte?" 

"Curse all of you to the moon."

"Well, it looks like were going to the moon guys. We can't change it back, it reverses in 72 hours, Charlotte." 

"Insufferable brats, Claudia what happened to your kind children?"

"They were switched with aliens but we like these ones better. Don't you agree Claudia?" Dad said to annoy Aunt Charlotte. 

"Yes of course darling but I think these children should go up to their rooms and think about what they have done?"

"Yes, up you go all of you. Now!" Dad said winking his eye. This meant for us to plan more and they approved of torturing Aunt Charlotte.

   Everyday we went into town or did something. I finished all my spell books I had bought or brought and could do most of the spells out of them, by the end of that horrid trip. By the end of the trip I doubted Aunt Charlotte wanted us ever back again and almost blessed us all as we left. We had completed our mission and Dad approved. Mum on the other hand gave us a lecture on the plane home.

"You shouldn't have done all that stuff to your Aunt Charlotte. She was about to rip out her hair by the end of our stay. I can't believe you turned her teeth black for three days. I swear I have never seen her so upset. Henry, I can't believe you encouraged them, even if Charlotte did deserve some of it, not all of that. She had chicken feathers for hair for an entire day."

"Mum it was funny and after all this time you still don't think she deserved it."

"Well, maybe. Don't ever mention that I said that all of you. Henry you are included in this one."

"Yes, darling"

"Yes Mum"

"Yes Mrs. Potter"

"Yes Mum" I agreed after Sirius. 

  We were half way home and I couldn't wait to be home. I had missed my home. Right now Sirius had his head in my lap. He was trying to sleep and I had let him use my lap again. I still hadn't asked him about the scar nor did I really want to because he would probably get all defensive. I then remembered the date. It was the last week in July. The next full moon was in the first week of August, which meant soon I would get to see my other friends. Also my birthday was in August 21. I couldn't wake till my birthday. 

  I fell asleep with Sirius' head on my lap. I slept till Mum woke us up for landing. We made our way through the airport back to the car which was still there. It felt good to be back home and away from Aunt Charlotte. We drove home talking about our trip and laughing, even Mum chuckled.

  When we got home we bust through the door of the house and we almost kissed the living room floor. I ran up to my room and started to unpack after putting my trunk back to normal size. I changed into a sundress and put away all my books. It was around six when we had gotten home so James and Sirius were most likely pigging out in the kitchen much to Mum's dismay. Yup I was right because I heard Mum yelling.

"James, Sirius you made a mess of my kitchen. How dare you!" 

  I decided it would be a nice time to interlude in their escapade and stomped downstairs for the effect of scaring the guys. I stepped into the kitchen and Mum looked like she was going to kill the boys, James and Sirius had food shoved in their mouths and Dad was sitting at the table looking amused with all of this. They all smiled at me and I looked at them with pure disgust at their behavior. That made them stop smiling. 

 "Sorry Mum, now can we finish eating."

  Mum threw up her hands and retreated to her room to ponder what made her have children. I threw them one last glare and headed upstairs to my room. I stopped when to look in the main bathroom. I saw myself and I looked away before I cried about my looks. I heard the guys coming and I shoved myself in the bathroom before they could see me looking myself and give James a reason to taunt me.

  I heard them go past and I sat on the tiled floor so I knew they were in one of their rooms. I didn't here any footsteps so I rushed up to my room. When I turned after shutting the door I turned to see Sirius sitting on my bed. I guess he out smarted me to get to my room. 

~~~~~Sirius' POV~~~~~~

 I was sitting on Tempest's bed waiting for her to come up. I knew she would be somewhere trying to avoid her reflection. She thought herself ugly which wasn't true. When Lily had found out we were going out she told me what she thought of herself and some things about her character that I already knew. Of course Tempest didn't know of this.

  She was like an angel with a broken wing. She was so shy that made her broken wing but I loved everything about her. Her eyes were the loveliest hazel I had ever seen. They were green, gold, and brown and changed in the light. Her hair was nothing but curls, and was now past her shoulder blades which made you want to play with her hair. It was pitch black and made her fair skin look even fairer in comparison. Her lips were the perfect pale pink and I loved the way she was the perfect height but I worried she would get too skinny one day with the little she ate. I would make sure she didn't because I loved her way too much to see hurt herself intentionally or not. I also loved the way she was the most intelligent person I had ever met and that she thirsted for knowledge in every place she could. 

  Her mouth made a small o shape as I smiled at her, my mischievous twinkle in my eyes. I walked over to her, picked her off her feet, and carried her to her bed. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead. She kissed mine and we cuddled. We stayed like that for hours till she announced I was to go get ready for bed and come back up her afterwards. 

  I went back to my room and got dressed in a tee shirt and boxers with gold snitches on them. When I got back the door was open and she sat on her bed. A cotton nightgown on and her hair in a braid for bed. She scooted under the covers and I slipped under them. I threw my arm around her and pulled her back towards my chest. In the morning she would be facing my chest. She said I smelled of peppermint and I always felt she smelled of lavender. I fell asleep and had no dreams. I woke up to Tempest still asleep in my arms for once. I think that she was still tired from her evil Aunt's house and being critically looked over every day. I hated that woman and I think we finished off ever getting an invitation back. I moved out of her room so she could get ready for this day. 

~~~~~~~~Back to Tempest's POV~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke up to Sirius gone and realized I had slept late for once in my life. I got my shower and dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knees and a black shirt. In the summer I never bothered with the robes and I pulled my hair up in a pony. I headed downstairs to see Mum writing something down from a book.

"Hello Tempest I have to visit some of my friends. You know where the guys are."

  She left with a pop and I made myself some breakfast. I had some toast and eggs before I headed upstairs to work on my spells. I worked till Mum came back about five hours alter and had polished up on some spells I couldn't get right the first time. She looked perfectly fine from her trip but something told me not to ask her about it.

  At dinner it was back to Dad coming home late and James and Sirius being pigs. This was usual but I missed my Dad when he wasn't around. This happened till the day Remus and Peter arrived for the rest of the summer. I will remember the look on Dad's face when there were four boys sitting at the table; he had forgotten Remus and Peter were coming. It was pure shock and confusion.

  I now sat upstairs bored out of my mind. I had basically read anything in Dad's library that I had actually cared for; the guys were Merlin knows where, Mum and Dad gone. I had nothing to do for even spells I hadn't learned could keep me busy. Maybe I could listen to some music. I tried it but it didn't work. I tried to write to Lily but I had given up on that. I was bored, extremely bored and I needed something to do. 

  A knock came to my door and Remus opened it. He smiled and pointed to my floor to sit down. I nodded and we sat down. Remus looked better then he came. His skin was still pale like mine but he didn't have the bags under his eyes and his smile warmed his gaze.

"I figured you were bored. James has been saying how you would be sooner or later with you finishing all the books that interested you in your Dad's study and I thought it true when you didn't turn up for breakfast or lunch." 

"Yes I was, now what can we do."

"You can answer a few of my questions."

"Like you making me go on a guilt trip then answer your questions."

"That works" Remus said in a laughing manner.

"Well then question yourself out."

"Fine I only have two questions. One do you love Sirius and Two can I please murder him for threatening to eat my book?"

"Yes and of course not, you must prank him."

"I will prank him but do you wish to join me on a walk to James' and Sirius' practice."

"Alright but they should be coming back soon because they will be getting hungry soon."

"Come on lets go meet the ever hungry ones." 

  Remus offered me his hand to get up and we walked out to where the guys were practicing Quidditch. Sirius was trying to block James' tennis balls as he threw them. Both were wonderful flyers and players. I looked at Peter who was cheering them on and I soon got bored. They soon were done practicing and they were getting ready to head back for some food. Sirius pulled me back to the practice area. 

"Want to ride my broom with me?"

"No I don't fly unless I have too."

"Come on sweet storm it will be fun" Sirius begged and my resistance broke.

"Alright but you better never do anything to make me get really upset."

  He pulled me on the broom. Sirius was in the front and I sat behind him with my arms around his waist. We took off and I buried my head in Sirius' back as we flew. I was utterly terrified right then and wanted to die. Went flew back down as Sirius felt me crying on the back of his shirt. When we landed on the Quidditch clearing he held me close and stroked my back trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry Tempest I want ever do that to you again."

"It is alright Sirius."

"No it isn't I made you do something you were scared of."

"I faced my fear Sirius; I'm just never flying unless I have too again."

"Alright do you forgive me before we head back to the house?"

"Of course and I'll prove it too."

  I kissed Sirius passionately; we stood there and snogged until we heard someone cough loudly. James stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"Mum is back and she wants us all back at the house, so we have to go back."

  Sirius grabbed his broom and took my hand with his free one. We walked back in silence and when we entered Mum was standing in the kitchen looking very scared. Remus and Peter sat at our table looking just as uncomfortable as James did back in the clearing. She smiled as we entered and we toke our seats at the table.

"Kids some new restrictions will have to be placed around here because of the threat of Voldemort."

"What are they Mum" I asked feeling the fear I felt in the air return to me now.

"One, I want you all to stay out of the forest. You can practice Quidditch in the back yard; the muggles cannot see our house. Two, I want all of you in this house before dark. Three, you all must carry your wands at all times. Do you all understand?" 

  We nodded our heads in agreement. I knew people were getting even more scared of Voldemort. Everyday the deaths of people were reported and if you saw the dark mark above your house your family was dead and you knew it. We were growing up in a time of fear and we needed to be aware of it as much as possible. I didn't think people understood that until recently. 

  We were required to these rules till our Hogwarts letters came the day before me and James' birthday. When I woke up on my birthday, I did my usual I got dressed nicely for the today we were shopping in Diagon Alley for our Hogwarts things and James' and mine presents. I put on my black pheasant skirt and my purple tang top. My nails were also purple and my hair was in a messy bun. I put on my sandals and headed downstairs to wait for the others to wake up. I was the only one awake but Sirius who looked ready to go to Diagon Alley and had one large box sitting on the table and a small box in his hands. He looked at my neck were his Christmas present still hung around my neck.

"You still were it after all this time?"

"Yes I haven't taken it off in about seven months."

"Wow, well here is your present." He handed me the small box and I opened it quietly. It was a crystal rose. It looked so perfect sitting in that box and I loved it. The petals were red and the rest of it was see through.

"Sirius I'm speech less."

"Effect I wanted accompliced."

"I love it darling, how did you know I would like it?"

"You are a classic beauty with classic tastes and that makes you mine."

  I sat the box on the table and admired the rose. I sat it in its box as a large barn owl flew through the window and sat on the kitchen table. I untied its package from its leg as Sirius got the poor bird some food and water. It nipped his finger in thanks as I opened the package.

  It was from Lily and I read her letter first.

**_Tempest,_**

****

**_             I hope this letter reaches you in good health. That is my owl Jade if you are wondering where I got the animal. I hope you like my present and the papers on German wizards_** **_is in the rest of the letter. Have a good birthday and I will see you at the platform on the first._**

**_                                                                     Your best friend,_**

**_                                                                         Lily_**

****

****I opened the letter fuller and papers flew down on the table. I guess those were my things on the German wizards. I opened my package and books I hadn't even heard of before sat in there. I loved Lily she always knew just what to get me but it still didn't outshine Sirius' present. Jade flew off after taking a breather and the rest of the guys came downstairs with Mum at their heels. Remus and Peter carried a present for each of us. James and I always gave each other our birthday presents right before midnight and who as one to outshine tradition?

  I opened Remus' gift first and there sat a perfect model of the galaxy in a glass ball sitting in front of me. I thought that was a wonderful gift and thanked Remus for it greatly. Peter's gift I opened next and it was bottles of certain herbs with each labeled and they hand their special qualities listed and some rock records. I thought it was sweet how he gotten that for me. 

"Hey Sirius what did you give Tempest?" James asked looking at me and Sirius. I held up the glass rose and Mum gasped in pure joy. I set it back in the box. I went up to my room and put everything away and got my robes on.

  When I came back the guys and Mum were standing by the fire in their robes also. We were going to floo to Diagon Alley. I went first, James after me, Sirius, Remus, Peter then Mum. She had our booklists and our first stop was Gringott's for Mum had all the keys to each vault for everyone and we wee to wait outside because she didn't want to bother the goblins with us making a ruckus. 

  We sat outside for about a half an hour before Mum came back out. She handed back keys and money bags. We got everything for our school year and extra books for me then we headed for James' and mine presents. We spent an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies for James who got some things for Quidditch which I had no clue about. I decided I had wanted a pet I could take to Hogwarts and could be a companion of mine. 

  We entered the Magical Menagerie I saw something I liked: a cat. James hated cats for some odd reason which made me like them even more. I went over to where a blue cat sat with pale yellow eyes and it had a tuff of white hair on its head in the shape of a star. I petted it and it meowed happily. It rubbed up against my hand and I wanted this cat. 

"Mum I found what I like" I said petting the cat.

"She is lovely darling."  

  We purchased everything for the cat and that beautiful cat itself which turned out to be superbly intelligent. James had moaned about the cat but Mum told him to hush. We now sat at the ice cream parlor eating ice cream, James and the others had just gone to Gambol and Japes after eating their ice cream very fast and Mum hadn't even tried to stop the pranksters. I had been trying to come up with a name for my cat while they were gone. James had suggested Cat and I swatted him. I thought of a beautiful name from one of my books and I asked the cat about my thought of name for her.

"Hey do you wish to be called Marcella? Meow in agreement." The Cat didn't meow so I racked my brain for another.

"How about Siren?" I asked the cat. My cat meowed in return and I petted it through its carrying case. 

"How you figured out a name for that cat?" James said from behind me as they returned from the store. 

"Yes dear brother my Cat's name is Siren and you will not harm her one bit."

"Yes sis."

  We headed back home around five so I could help Mum cook dinner. When Dad came home he looked at Siren who hopped in his lap the minute he sat down in his chair and to Mum who looked at me.

"I am guessing this is your cat because James' hates cats."

"Yes Daddy and her name is Siren."

"Of course something mystical for such a unique animal" he started to pet Siren and she purred happily.

  That night James and I exchanged presents. I gave him some chocolate frogs and more advanced things for pranking. He gave me some more books and an opal ring. We hugged and went to bed. I slept upstairs in my bed with Sirius and Siren at are heads. I loved being like that.

  On the night before going back to Hogwarts Mum made us pack everything we needed for school unless we really needed to use it in the morning. I had everything down to my outfit planned for tomorrow because I couldn't wait to go back and learn. Then again I didn't want this summer to end because it had been the best in my life though I didn't ask Sirius about his hand because I feared his answer and didn't want to hear.


	9. chapter 9

                                              A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for any mistakes I miss.

  The morning we were going to Hogwarts I was only up with my parents. I had done my usual morning routine and added everything I needed to my trunk after my shower. I had dressed in my Led Zeppelin shirt and a black skirt. I had my curls loose and I was hymning Stairway to Heaven. I had packed my records, record player, and camera so I wouldn't miss home. I was leaving my glass rose home so it wouldn't be broken at school. 

  I levitated my trunk and Siren's cage downstairs and ate breakfast with Mum and Dad. The boys were still asleep seeing as it was seven in the morning but Mum had other plans for them by the time I finished breakfast. I heard yells coming from rooms when she went to wake them. Dad smiled at me over his paper and set it down.

"I'm coming to see everyone off today, to try to make up for last year."

"Daddy don't try to make up for the past. What is done is done."

"So full of knowledge for a second year. No wonder you were top of your class." 

"Daddy I stay in the library and study to get good grades. I have to be good at something."

"You already are. You have been like this since you were eight years old. No changing you and your shyness."

"Daddy can you please tell me about-" I asked while I heard more cries for sleep upstairs.

"No" he said sharply.

"I'm sorry I just need to know."

"I can't yet. Now look who has decided to join her master." 

  Dad had changed the subject as Siren came into the kitchen. She leaped into my lap and I stroked her beautiful fur gently. She purred like a normal cat and then Mum came downstairs with four dressed but sleepy looking boys. They all looked as if they wanted to crawl back into bed. 

  After breakfast we loaded our trunks, Siren, Sirius' owl Artemis, Remus' owl Sully, and James' and mine owl (well mostly James' because I only used it to write letters to Mum and Dad) Zeus, and ourselves into the car we had two hours till the train left. 

  We drove to London an hour and a half away. When we reached the station, Peter and Remus went through first, then James and Sirius, Me, then Mum and Dad. We loaded our trunks into an empty compartment and then left to say our good byes.

  Mum gave us each a hug and a kiss on the cheek much to the guys' embarrassment. Dad gave the guys a good thump on the back and when he came to me I could see his eyes shining at me. He hugged me and almost crushed my ribs. He whispered to me that one day I will be told the truth. 

"Well good bye till I see you all whenever. Have a good year and stay out of trouble!" Mum said before the train was to leave. We went back to our compartment and sat there waiting for the train to leave. Sirius sat next to me and I sat in his lap. James decided to joke about this with great humor. 

"Sirius what will the other girls say when they know you still are going out with my darling cat owning sister." Siren hissed at him and James hissed back.

"James are you alright, you are hissing at a cat which is more intelligent then you."

"Shut it Remus. You know that cat is pure evil."

"Fine hiss at Siren all you want but do remember IT IS A CAT!" Remus said to James who looked a bit taken back. I knew this was from the full moon being in a few days. 

"Okay Remus, I won't hiss at the evil cat." Siren who was sitting in the seat next to me leapt at James and slashed his glasses off his face. I loved my cat, so intelligent and hot tempered. 

  Lily decided at that moment to walk in our compartment looking for me. She looked from me and Sirius to James who was yelling at my cat, to Remus who was chuckling to Peter who looked very confused as to what to do. My cat walked up to Lily and started to rub against her and meow. Lils petted her and looked at me.

"Tempest want to join my compartment? I know the guys need to plan there stupid pranks."

"Sure can I bring something alive with me?"

"If it's this sweet cat yes, your boyfriend no"

"It's the cat."

  I picked up Siren and walked to Lily's compartment. It was with two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. They smiled welcoming to me and Lily and we sat down.

"Hi I'm Vivian Boot. This is Jeannie Cauldwell we're Ravenclaws. Those two are Hufflepuffs and are Marlena Brady and Alice Wood."

"Hello, I'm Tempest Potter and this my cat Siren."

"Oh she is adorable, I love her fur" Alice cried as Siren leapt from my arms onto the floor to be petted. 

  Our compartment door opened later and three Slytherin girls who had never bothered me before just glare and sneer at me stood in the door. They were Anna Avery, Candy Flint, and Tracy Warrington. They all had horrible brothers older then us and they weren't a make themselves. Anna, there ring leader leaned against the door frame. Candy and Tracy standing behind her, all wearing identical smirks as each other. 

"So Potter are you actually capable of talking to humans other then mudbloods this year?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines that you actually learned how to speak like a human being. Seeing as last year all you did was grunt like a troll" I said without thinking about what I was saying. 

"How dare you, you blood traitor. You see no worth in blood and it is too bad that your family is respected. Of course we always knew you were worse then your family." 

  Siren leapt back into my arms and hissed at the girls. Her pale yellow focused on those girls, ready to pounce. They laughed and Anna began to yapp again.

"A cat must protect you from us, your worse then I thought. And a stupid, ugly cat at that." Wrong thing to say to my cat, she had a mind of her own.

  Siren leapt from my arms and scratched Anna's face right up. She was crying and bleeding and the two other girls were looking concerned. The only thing that could make this situation worse was Snape and Malfoy who showed up at that moment. They went over to Anna and healed her face. There were no scars or any trace of any cat scratch available. 

"I will have that cat put down you know, Potter. She just attacked a student and is dangerous" Anna yelled.

"Oh really now, you have no proof of an attack. Now who do you think the teachers are going to believe, me head student of our year who has all the witnesses I need or you, Snape, and Malfoy. Who I might add were almost expelled last year for attacking me so I want your little pee brain of yours to comprehend what I just said. I believe I have the upper hand don't you agree Lily?"

"Of course Tempest, it does seem so."

  They left all in a huff about how I was a blood traitor and such. We girls talked for a while and I was asked some questions I never answered fully and some about my shirt and clothes.

"Hey Tempest who is Led Zeppelin? I don't know any rock muggle bands." Alice asked a bit afraid of me. 

"One of the best rock bands, second in my book only to The Doors."

"Oh, I guess you went to a Led Zeppelin concert then?"

"Sure did and I loved it. One day you girls should go to a muggle rock concert, they are the best." 

  I left about an hour later saying I needed to talk to my brother. I went back to an empty compartment; I had known they would be gone causing trouble. I just had to leave the chattering of the girls and I think Siren felt the same way. We sat alone in the quiet no thoughts really passed my head, it was quite relaxing. I put on my robes sticking my wand in my pocket. The guys came back right before the train arrived to Hogwarts. Sirius helped me put Siren in her cage because I had to leave her on the train to see her tonight. I couldn't wait to see if the guys would do a prank or not at the start-of-the-year-feast.

  We took a horse less carriage up to Hogwarts and waited for the sorting to begin. I watched the first years come in about a half an hour later looking terrified. I knew that feeling well from my own sorting. I was drawn away from the sorting with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter whispering together. Correction: James and Sirius sitting across the table from Remus and Peter were whispering to each other and I heard because I was sitting next to Sirius but couldn't make out human words. 

  I noticed the sorting had ended when Dumbledore began his speech. "Hello students, welcome to Hogwarts for the first or maybe last time. Let us eat before I talk again." He clapped his hands and our food appeared. 

  I ate a lot more then usual because I hadn't eaten lunch because of me moving compartments. I was not finished eating when the Marauders pulled their prank. All the plates and bowls of food lifted up off the Slytherin table and dropped on all the Slytherins. Of course followed by more from the boys which made the situation worse for the Slytherins and funnier for every one else. Soon all of the Slytherins were being plastered by the quick drying food on their bodies like it was gluing to their skin and seats. They couldn't move at all and then Wet Start Firecrackers were set off above them and they couldn't move to avoid the firecrackers. It was funny to see them try to move and not be able too. Also they had to go through the rest of the dinner like that. 

  When Dumbledore gave his speech he made my brother and Sirius yell cheers about Quidditch try-outs. Then Dumbledore cast a spell that allowed the Slytherins to go to their common room. I went to the portrait hole with the guys. The new password to the common room was Diricawl. 

The one really good thing I was going to miss about summer was Sirius sleeping in my bed or vice versa.

  When I got to my dormitory I still had the bed by the window. Siren was sitting on my bed looking quite offended at me by being put in a cage. I petted her and got ready for bed. I would unpack after classes tomorrow. I slipped into my pajamas and climbed in next to Siren. I fell asleep with her rubbing my cheek and keeping me warm. 

  I woke up on my first day of classes to repeat of last year. I got up at the usual seven and got my shower and dressed. I put on a pair of baggy jeans and a white tee shirt. I put on sneakers so I could get downstairs easily to get my schedule. Professor McGonagall smiled lightly when she saw me. She handed me my schedule and I ate a little bit of toast and I ran back upstairs to get my bag ready. I disliked not getting my schedule the night of coming back but I realized how hard and stupid it would be. 

  I had Transfiguration first then History of Magic. After lunch I had Defense Against the Dart Arts and Charms. I put together my bag and headed downstairs to the Great Hall again but I found Lily first and told her what classes we were having and she went to prepare for class as I went back downstairs to the Great Hall. 

  In the Great Hall the guys were already pigging out, shoving food in their mouths like vacuums. I was disgusted and stood behind James and Sirius. Remus realized I was there first and stopped eating. This caused James and Sirius to turn around and Peter to whimper at me. 

"Hello dear kind, loving, tolerant sister of mine how would never set her cat on me."

"Wrong as anything James and am I going to have to teach you all manners all over again. We were making so much progress at home and now you're all slobs again. Even you Remus so don't give me that look but you aren't as bad as these three."

"God why do you even care Tempest?" James said sarcastically. 

"I care because I must be seen with you."

  I turned my heel and walked away but not before hearing them joke about me. James was doing an impression of me to the guys and I laughed. James did this to try to get me angry with him. It never worked because I rarely lost my temper. I chuckled and walked to Transfiguration and sat in the front. The guys followed closely after me to persuade me to get angry or at least they did after jinxing Snape. I sat in the front and they in their usual back. Sirius walked up to me and sat on my desk; I looked up at him my face etched in humor. 

"Miss Potter will you please join me in the back for this first class of the new school year."

"No I promised Lily I would sit next to her."

"Alright sweet storm but thee will regret it" he mocked in an old English accent that made me laugh.

  He walked away smiling and then Professor McGonagall walked in. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the guys sitting in the back. She sat at her desk and narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"May I ask what you have done to make you come early? Not you Miss Potter you are expected to come early."

"We had to come to watch Jimmy-boy try to make Tempest lose her temper at him in good fun" Sirius said, he was the only one who could get away with calling James Jimmy-boy to a teacher. What did I say about it, sheer charm.

"I will not ask the four of you any more questions but Mr. Lupin can you help your friends in their word choice next time."

"Of course Ma'am" he agreed with no ounce of tiredness though it showed in his eyes. The full moon was in two days and I was helping him with excuses to get out of telling the guys. 

  We sat in silence and waited for the other students. Lily rushed in her and sat next to me. She was breathing hard and was trying to tell me what was wrong. I waited till she caught her breath and then began to talk, an edge of panic in her voice.

"Clara, Kasia, and Hannah are talking about you again. They were talking to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Telling them lies, some don't believe them and some do. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to ignore them and maybe they will stop. I don't care now lets begin our lesson."

  We learned how to change live a button into a beetle. It was quite easy actually. I had History of Magic and spent my time copying notes about a Goblin Rebellion. I was impenetrable when it came to Binns' droning. I could never fall asleep in his class unlike many of my classmates, even Lily. 

  At lunch I sat by myself telling Lily I wanted to be alone to eat. I finished with 30 minutes before class started again. I decided to start my unpacking. "Unpack" I cried moving my wand in sweeping motions. Everything flew out of my trunk and into there rightful places in a nice order. I left with a pet to Siren and headed to DADA.

  I arrived early and Professor Whiteman looked at me with concern. He looked at me until I looked in his eyes, I barely made eye contact with people and he looked away when I did. I unpacked my DADA items and sat in the front of the classroom waiting for lunch to be done and class to begin.

"Miss Potter may I ask why you aren't at lunch and enjoying your last minutes of freedom before class?"

"Sir I am not going to be in my tower and late for class from it. It is better to be early."

"Yes it is but you are a child you should be helping in destroying the school or something of that sort."

"Oh sorry Professor I didn't realize some students have marred your image of us all."

"Sit and no more talking Miss Potter" he said almost cruelly.

  I sat in silence for the next five minutes till Lily came in and set up next to me. She looked at me with concern like Professor Whiteman and I wondered what was going on.

"Lily what was that look for?"

"What look?"

"That how-are-you-feeling-I-pity-and-am-concerned-for-you look"

"People are saying that you and James had a falling out and that tonight at dinner Sirius is going to dump you."

"Really well that is all lies and I hoped you were above gossip. Also were did you hear this all from?""

"Marlena and Jeannie" she said looking at me with that evil look.

"Well I'm saying that they have heard their info from Clara, Kasia, and Hannah. So please stop those looks."

  The guys walked in last and when they passed my desk, Sirius dropped a note on it. I hid it in my robes and wondered what it was about. When I finished copying notes I took it out and read it.

**_Tempest,_**

****

**_                Meet me after dinner so I call talk to you in the library._**

****

**_                                                                     Love your wonderful and handsome boyfriend,_**

****

**_                                                                                                    Sirius_**

  I slipped the note away and sat in silence waiting for the next directions. I finished the spell in class after notes which was hard for some, easy for others like me and Lily.

  I walked to Charms with Lily at my heels. People kept giving those looks like Lily did. I hated being paid attention too also which made it worse. At least in Charms Professor Flitwick didn't because I think he understood I hated those looks. Also teachers weren't supposed to believe pure gossip? Right?

  I had no homework for the day and decided to go to the library before dinner. I found a book about spells that was fat and interested me. It was about things friends could try to master together. Lily would like this book. I checked out the book and headed to dinner. 

  After dinner and giving Remus excuses under my breath, I met Sirius in the library and we talked in the back. He was leaning on his chair's hind legs and I as waiting for him to bust his head open from it. I could actually picture it in my mind and I was disgusted with my self and scared of that thought. It was a horrid picture with blood and screams of pain. 

"Tempest can we talk about stuff without humor or anything of that sort?"

"Sure Sirius, what is the mater?"

"Do you love me like I love you?"

"Of course Sirius, my soul loves and adores you. Why do you ask me such a question?"

"People have been saying things about you not actually caring and loving me."

"Did this come from the other girls in my dorm?"

"Yes, but-oh"

"Yes do remember they hate me because we are together."

"When then let us Marauders prank them tomorrow" he pouted a bit and I smiled at him.

"Of course you can, just leave Lils alone and if you prank her make it minimum compared to them." 

  We walked to the common room and sat down by the rest of the guys. Sirius and James left to the kitchens under the invisibility cloak and came back with lots of sweets.  Sirius walked back to me and I had pulled out my book while he was gone and was reading. I was going to like this book. It had a lot of spells friends did together to be connected.

"James make the book go away. It is scaring me and I will have to eat the book if you don't then I'll eat the sweets" He whined as I sat on his lap and read.

"You will not, just because Remus lets you eat his books doesn't mean I will let you eat mine" I said with humor etched over my face.

"Yes and you still owe me a new book because you claimed to have rabies and ate my book in front of the book store right after I bought it."

"Sirius!" I cried at him. I didn't know he had done that. The guys probably snuck out while I was up in my room and went to Diagon Alley during the summer.

"Don't mention that around Tempest. She didn't know about it" he hissed at Remus. Remus bared his teeth and growled playfully but I knew he was doing this because of the full moon.

  Remus and I had figured out that he would tell the guys that his grandmother had died and had to go to her funeral. It wasn't our best but we had to do this at dinner when they weren't looking or hearing. Also it was the only one we had agreed on.

  I went upstairs when Lily had come in and stormed upstairs, I went up after her with pastry in my hair because I had sat in Sirius' lap while he ate sweets. It was the biggest mistake for my hair and me since he was a sloppy eater. Lily was sitting on her bed which was next to mine and reading a book. A cross expression was upon her usually happy and popular face.

"Lils you alright because you looked pretty pissed off at everything."

"Oh Marlena and I just got in a row about what our dorm mates said about you. She believes it but no one else but Slytherins and a few others believe it, I worked them out of it after dinner."

"Thanks but you know I don't care and Sirius and I are still together."

"That is good; well I hope people one day will learn that gossip is stupid?"

"No, people love gossip and dirty laundry."

"Yes true but I think it is horrible and about you of all people! Oh then you don't care and I have to straighten people out."

"Oh well I'm going to bed. Night Lils and beware for tomorrow's screams."

  I fell asleep and woke up as usual. I dressed in a pair of flare jeans and a green tee shirt. I slipped on my robes and grabbed my bags. I was careful of everything I did. One could never tell what the Marauders would do. 

  I sat in breakfast and watched as Lily came down in perfectly happy spirits, guess they didn't go after her. The Marauders came down and we all waited in baited breath for the others to come. The girls came down with tears coming out of their eyes. Sirius pulled me closer and we kissed then laughed along with the rest of the school.

  They marched over to us. They were in hot pink robes with frilly cuffs and collars. There hair was green for Carla, pale blue for Kasia, and yellow for Hannah. They smelled of rotten eggs and vomit. Their skin matched their hair. They also couldn't take off the charms. The guys must have put a locked the charm so they couldn't change it.

"Change it back all of you now" Hannah screeched.

"Can't do it sorry we locked the charm" Remus who looked sicker then yesterday laughed.

"How long will this last you arseholes?" Clara shrieked. 

"About 72 hours, now go away" Sirius said moving his hand to make them move along.

  They left tears streaming down their face, of course McGonagall came up to us just seconds later. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed like a hawk on the boys. She balled her hands into fists when she came up to us. I was sitting in Sirius' arms and I backed up into him more.

"May I assume correctly that you did that to your own house mates?"

"Yes Professor but we did it as revenge for their gossip about my lovely sister."

"Gossip or not that is not a reason to go around pranking anyone you feel like it. In fact I believe pranking anyone is stupid and childish. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention all of you of four tomorrow, except Mr. Lupin who will serve his detention in three days. Meet me in my office tonight at eight and we will discuss the detentions for you all."

  She stormed away and all the guys turned to Remus. They were beginning to get suspicious and I knew they would start to ask questions soon. They probably thought he was having family illness again or something like that.

"When do you leave Remus?" Peter asked unsure.

"Tomorrow for my grandmother's funeral" he whispered trying not to look at the others.

"Sorry to hear that man, well we better get to class" James, the leader of all of them said.

  We grabbed our bags and left for class. I had the guys running through the halls after me so I had them early for class. James and Sirius said they were losing their reputations because of me. I looked at them, my eyes narrowed and they shut it.

  When Remus came back after his transformation, he was in the hospital wing. Madame Keystone healed him but kept him all day. He was tired and weary but served his detention anyway. I knew if we let anything else to Remus' disease the guys would know quickly. I had a feeling they would know by the end of the year though. 

  After Remus' transformation every thing returned to normal for us. James and Sirius of course were trying out for Quidditch and this is all they talked about now. It was quite annoying and couldn't wait till try-outs were over with. 

  I was being forcefully dragged to the Quidditch try-outs by Remus and Peter now. James and Sirius wanted us there to watch and I had agreed grudgingly. Now I disliked Quidditch but didn't hate in a sense. I just felt one could do more productive things with there time. Of course not many agreed with me that there was more important thing then their sport. Lily agreed because after me being dragged by Sirius up into the stands for the first Quidditch match she went to keep me from committing suicide or murder. I couldn't figure out which one would be more rewarding.

  I sat in the stands, bored out of my wits. Remus had brought some homework that was due next week. I of course had no such luck being the person who finished her homework the day she got it. I had finished today's homework that we received for the weekend, seeing as it was Friday and such. I looked at Peter who seemed to thoroughly enjoying himself and it reminded me of my own misery. Everything in this damned pitch did actually. I didn't even watch the try-outs but concentrated on my feet and how interesting they were.

  Hours later when it had gotten dark, we finally retreated to the common room to wait for the guys. They came up an hour later talking avidly of the try-outs. I knew they would make it if they flew as well as they did in the summer. We would find out tomorrow and I was waiting to pull out my hair from it. Sirius sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. James sat next to a distant looking Remus. 

  I stayed in Sirius' arms for hours till everyone but James, Remus, Sirius, and I were left. I fell asleep in Sirius' arms after he kissed my forehead. I woke up in Sirius' bed the next day after hearing the boys talking.

"You know what if one of the teachers come up here?" James asked to the others.

"We will say she fell asleep downstairs and you toke her up here. I gave up my bed so she could sleep" Sirius said with a note of annoyance in his voice.

"Thanks be that Frank and Andrew were asleep when we came up and didn't catch us at all."

"Also thank that most of the tower is outside because it is a Saturday and when she wakes up we sneak her out" Remus said to them all.

  I sat up groggily and tried to get out of Sirius' bed but ended up falling on the floor because my legs weren't working yet. Sirius leapt from James' bed where he was to next to me. He lifted me up and placed me back on his bed. He looked at James and my brother nodded.

  Next thing I knew Sirius had picked me up and James' threw the cloak on top of us. Sirius carried me to my dorm after saying the counter curse almost silently.  He laid me on my bed, kissed my forehead, and left under the cloak. I was alone up in my dorm and very dirty.

  I showered and dressed in some clean clothes, a pair of black baggy jeans (like most of my clothes), a scarlet tee shirt, and a pair of black boots. I tied my hair in the nape of my neck with a white ribbon. I pulled on my robes and left with my wand back to the guys' dorm.

  They were sitting on James' bed talking about pranks and Quidditch. I swear did nothing else penetrate their sculls. Then again they were looking extremely happy as if they had gotten away with something big. 

"May I ask what has gotten into all of you?"

"Yes sweet storm, guess who has just become a new chaser and beater for the house team."

"Unruly haired boy and you sweet, darling, intelligent- wait I take that last one back, Sirius."

"Hey we see how it is Tempest. You don't love us anymore" Sirius pouted after saying this and I wanted to murder him for making me break down and say I was sorry for what I had said.

"Oh really I love you both just James as a brother and you because I just love you unconditionally." 

"Really I love you too Tempest."

 Sirius grabbed my hand then and pulled me in his bed which was next to James'. He closed his curtains and kissed me like that day after him having me fly with him. I kissed back with as much passion; we did this till Remus opened the curtains and told us to come back to earth because they needed Sirius and me for a project of theirs. This of course meant me telling which spells and Sirius being involved with what to do. 

  I set with the guys till lunch, telling them how to do certain things and listened faintly to what they were going to do Snivellus and Malfoy. I ate little at lunch and went back to my dormitory after to read up in that book I had recently checked out. Of course Lils had followed me back to the dormitory to ask me questions. 

  When she entered after me, she didn't look disappointed or angry but nothing at all. Her expression was blank and that scared me a bit, she was the one always easy to read and me not unless I wanted to be read by someone. She sat on her bed and faced me on my own bed.

"Tempest were you with the guys last night?" 

"Yes but what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing to me but why do you sleep in Sirius' bed when you fall asleep downstairs?"

"They know the charm to come up here, but I think they don't want the other girls to know this."

"Oh and one other question do you love Sirius?"

"Yes I do love him. I love him with all my heart and I know we are only twelve but I still do."

"I understand but I want you to know I'm always here if you need to tell me stuff. What are best friends for if they don't tell each other things?"

"This" and I picked up my pillow and threw it at her.

"You wanna play like that now, bring it to me" She cried and threw a pillow at me.

  This started a major pillow fight. We were hitting each other with our pillows till they were nothing. Feathers were everywhere, on the beds, the floor, and on us. We were laughing to hard notice though. We dropped the pillow case and left the messy dormitory not caring. We laughed all the way outside with everyone looking at us.

  I thought they would because who wouldn't look at us in this state. Hair gone wild with feathers in it, tears of joy coming down our cheeks and laughing till our sides were numb, cheeks rosy, and our robes flying away, we were a sight for sore eyes.  We sat next to our Oak tree we called Hester and calmed down. 

  We sat there for hours laughing and talking about useless stuff until Sirius came to fetch us for dinner. He looked at us critically and then laughed. I kicked him in the leg because Lily and I were sitting on the ground. He rubbed it and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. 

"Hey no hurting the Gryffindor God" he whined.

"You a Gryffindor God, ha then I am the bloody queen of all human beings" Lily laughed standing up.

"Are you going to let your friend insult me, sweet storm?"

"Yes" I answered standing up and hugging Sirius. 

  He smiled at me and put me on his shoulder. I hated when he did this and he carried me back to the Great Hall. I was pounding on his back and screaming at him while Lily laughed at us two.

"Sirius Black if you don't put me down this second I will hurt you when I get the chance."

"Really I know you won't unless it is playfully."

"I hate you Sirius."

"Now don't go that far Tempy the curly haired one."

  He carried me into the Great Hall, my cheeks got red as everyone looked at me. I didn't care when me and Lily were out of it but now I was ready to freak out from the attention. He carried me up to the high table and stood in front of Professor McGonagall. I was now limp because I had given up fighting him outside.

"I found them both Professor. Evans came peacefully but I had a hard time getting this one." He pointed to me and I wanted to kick him, but I refrained from doing so.

"Put her down Black right this instant. Miss Potter wouldn't have fought you in the first place and I never sent you to get them" She hollered, everyone hadn't touched their food and everyone was looking at us. Lily had sat down and was watching us too. She couldn't have done anything against Sirius without hurting me and right now I didn't care.

  Professor McGonagall was standing now and leering at Sirius. She was now creepily calm but everyone one of her words stood with me and Sirius, "Put her down Black and I won't do anything to you. No point loss or detention. I think what Miss Potter shall do to you is enough." 

  Sirius let me down and I ran from the Great Hall to the library. I found a table and was crying about how Sirius could embarrass me like that. That was so uncalled for and it hurt so bad that he made the entire school look at me. If having rumors was bad enough, the guy I care about embarrasses me. 

  Sirius came in the library and sat next to me. He lifted my chin and I glared at him, this caused him to look a bit nervous. I never glared at him unless it was playfully like my hits. He bit his lip and whispered to me. I still shivered but I resolved to not give in this time.

"Please Tempest forgive me. It was just a joke and I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly."

"You know I hate being looked at or whispered about. Looks like this will give them more to whisper about. Good bye Sirius Black, don't ever speak to me again." 

  I looked at his face and left, his eyes hurt me too much. They held pain, regret, and heartbreak. In those words I had broken my own heart but I didn't regret it in that moment. I would later; I knew it in my heart and soul. 

  When I was in my dormitory I put on silencing spell on my bed and cried for hours. I cried myself asleep that Saturday, the first time in many years. I regretted it already but I could do nothing to heal my heart. It was broken and it was my own fault and it hurt worse because I had broken Sirius' in the process. I hated it all and wished I hadn't gotten so angry I hated what I had done but I knew I couldn't fix it now. What was done is done. This was worse then any prophesy or dreams this was my soul broken into two. I didn't care about them anymore, I cared about Sirius and how I had broken him too.  


	10. chapter 10

                                              A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J. K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for my mistakes.

  It was the first Quidditch match of the year, November 10th and I was in the library. Lily had gone with her other friends after I assured her I was fine by myself. I didn't want to see James or Sirius play today because it would bring back my memories of them. I couldn't face those memories yet, they hurt so much and it was my entire fault.

  Sirius and I avoided each other like a plague now. Our hearts were both broken from my stupidity. No one bothered me anymore, I was old news. Now Sirius had too many admirers. He like James and Remus ignored them much to his admirers' surprise and dislike which didn't stop them though. Those three were all so adorable and would grow more handsome by the years, along with James' ego so they would grow even more stalkers. The other Marauders had remained neutral from Sirius' and my breakup; though I did believe they agreed with Sirius but said nothing to anyone else but themselves. 

  When everyone heard we had broken up, Lily tried to comfort me but I gave a stony face and she stopped trying. Clara, Kasia, and Hannah laughed at me till I cast a total body bind on them. They stayed like that for many hours and when a third year uncast them. They avoided me for they feared me after that episode. James said he noticed both of us were moping around but to proud to do anything. I never cared what he said because I avoided the Marauders now. I stayed in the library when I could and Lily visited me when she felt I needed it. She never got any closer to me telling anything about our breakup. She learned everything from her gossiping friends, and Bertha Jorkins.

  I now sat going through books and Madame Prince clicking her tongue at me. I took out my books and renewed the connection book so she would stop that awful tongue clicking. I put them in my bag and headed outside to sit by Hester. I could hear the game going on but now it was just noise.  I sat looking in the lake and felt hot tears in my eyes. I was weak and I knew and hated it. I climbed up into Hester's branches and let the tears fall without being seen. 

  I watched the students file out of the pitch. Lily looked excited and so did many of my fellow house-mates. I was sure that Gryffindor had won and that gave me more reason to stay in Hester's branches. I stayed there till I saw Remus marching out to my tree an hour later. 

  Full moon had been last week and he looked better then when he came back. I knew that the guys had figured it out but said nothing to me because they thought I didn't know, Remus told me all of this, including their try at Animagi transformation. I knew James, Sirius, and Peter were going to try to become Animagi to keep Remmy busy, if they wanted to they would, I would probably become one to not be outdone by the boys, but register later in life. He marched straight up to Hester and looked up to me. He looked angry with me and I wondered what I had done wrong this time.

"Tempest Nicolette Potter, come down here right this instant." I was immediately reminded of my Mum and for a moment my eyes were light.

"Remus I am going to stay in this tree for today, now please go away."

"Come down here or I shall get Professor McGonagall. You didn't go to the match now please come and stay with us for a while."

"No now get Professor McGonagall if you must be so annoying."

"Fine Tempest I will be back with Professor McGonagall and Evans."

"Alright Remus, I will come down." 

  I put my bag on my back and climbed down from the tree. I looked at Remus with as much loathing as possible. I didn't want to even leave my tree but Lily would ask questions and nag till I told her answers. I hated that in her sometimes but it proved useful at times.

  I walked back up to the tower with Remus wishing never to go there. It was like the dread I felt going to Aunt Charlottes' except I had Sirius with me and I had a memory with him for everything and I hated it. When we arrived at the portrait hole I heard music coming from it and I tried to turn and run. Remus caught this and dragged me through the portrait hole. People were dancing and talking and just having fun. Remus let go of my arm and I hid in the crowd from him. I was going to escape being here. 

  I carried my books upstairs and stayed up there for a few minutes to regroup getting out of this damn tower. I came back downstairs and hid in the crowd. I made my way avoiding the Marauders. I made it outside the portrait hole and took off towards Hester. No teachers caught me and it was dark outside when I made it. I climbed back into the tree and got ready for a long night. 

  I fell asleep in the branches and woke up the next morning in perfect condition. When I slept I barely moved so that is why I stayed in the same position with no scratches or broken limbs. I climbed down from Hester and walked back to the tower. It was empty as I expected because everyone was sleeping in from the party that happened every time we won a game. I went up to my dormitory and showered and ready for another horrid day. 

  I dressed in my black skirt that cut-off at the knees, a pair of black boots, a blood red shirt, a silver sweater, and I tied my hair back in a black ribbon at the nape of my neck. I threw on my robes and grabbed my wand for Sunday. I toke my books with me to the library and sat down for a study day. I read books for hours, grasping knowledge in its beauty. Madame Prince left me alone today for her unknown reasons and for that I was grateful as I studied.

  I was joined by the Marauders later and they sat around me with Animagus books. I looked at James and he just looked back, nothing in his eyes. I decided I should tell them what I knew.

"I know what you are planning to do, if one other then us, they would know too."

"What are we going to do so dear intelligent sister of mine?"

"Become animagi to keep a friend from hurting himself."

"How did you know?" Sirius asked sitting next to James.

"I've known since last year Black." I killed me right then to call him by his last name. 

  I picked up all my books and left for somewhere I knew I wouldn't be disturbed. The look on Sirius' face when I said his last name was the loss of all hope and destruction of all emotions. I ran up to my dorm and threw my books on my bed. I needed to rid myself of them if I wanted to go outside and be left alone.

  I walked outside and sat by the lake and stared into its depth. I didn't notice the tears rolling out of my eyes or Hagrid walking over to me. I saw a towering shadow over my little body and looked up to see Hagrid standing behind me. He was looking down at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Tempest are you all right?" He asked his face laced with concern.

I shook my head no and went back to looking in the lake.

"Do you wan' to talk about in my hut?"

  I wasn't surprised by his offer. Sirius had told me that Hagrid was one of the nicest people you could hope to meet. I decided to go and talk to Hagrid because he was offering help.

"Alright" I said barely over a whisper.

  He led me back to his hut, while I was trying to stop crying. A boarhound leapt at me when Hagrid opened the door and began to lick me to death. Hagrid pulled the dog off of me and put him out back. I sat in a chair across from a giant table. 

"Do you wan' any tea, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, please."

  I sipped my tea when Hagrid gave it to me. He sat across from me and looked me in the eye. I noticed a tea slid down my cheek and into my tea. I didn't care at that moment. 

"Tempest why were you crying out by the lake?"

"You know the guys, I'm sure they told you."

"Yes Sirius did tell me about you two breaking up. He was and still is heartbroken."

"I broke my own heart in the process of hurting him and I just can't live with that." By this time tears just exploded from my eyes like back at the lake and showered my tea in salty tears. 

"He made a mistake and he learned his lesson Tempest. He still cares and you and I both know it."

"Well I wrecked any chance of him loving me earlier."

"Whatever you did I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I called him by his last name and you know how he hates, especially with his cousins and brother here. You know how he hates them all but Andromeda."

"I know but find him, apologize, and make up. He'll forgive you and he and you won't be as miserable."

"He won't forgive me for that and you know it."

"Come here Tempest cry yourself out and then find him."

  I walked into Hagrid's open arms and he hugged me. I stayed like that for at least ten minutes and sobbed. I had decided to swallow my pride and find him and ask him for forgiveness and another chance. Hopefully he would forgive me and I would get another chance. I stopped crying and left Hagrid's bear hug.

"Thank you Hagrid for everything. I will ask Sirius when I find him."

"'our welcome Tempest, come back if you ever need a friend to cry on, literally."

"Sorry about your shirt Hagrid, well I best be gone."

"Go on find your Sirius."

  I ran from outside to inside the castle. It was just after lunch and I hadn't eaten but I wasn't hungry any way. I ran into the library to find the guys. They looked up at me and gave me dirty glances. I ignored them and walked over to Sirius and plopped down next to him.

"Can I help you Potter?" he drawled lazily.

"Sirius can we talk in private?" I begged him.

"So I am Sirius now?"

"Please I want to say some very private things to you."

"Alright Potter we can talk privately."

  I took him to an empty classroom, locked it, put a silencing spell on the room, and turned to face Sirius. He looked bored and when we locked eyes hurt. I felt disgust with myself for what I had done to him. 

"Sirius I am sorry for what I have done to you. When we broke up I realized I broke my own heart as well as yours."

"Who said you ever broke my heart?"

"Your eyes and me" I said to him looking in his eyes and seeing every emotion pass through them that I didn't want to see. Hurt, pain, disgust, hopelessness, and suffering passed through his eyes for a minute and he walked closer to me.

"I still love you and we broke up because of our stupidity. Mine in embarrassing you and yours in taking that embarrassment too far."

"I know" I said looking at the floor and my feet.

"You still wear the locket, why?"

"I wear it because it reminds me of my mistake that I don't want to ever repeat."

"Do you still love me, Tempest because I still love you?"

"I still love Sirius."

  He tucked a piece of my hair that escaped my ribbon behind my ear. When he saw I didn't flinch I leaned down to me and kissed me. I kissed back and we kissed till we heard a blast open the door. A boy that I had seen at the station stood there twirling his wand and sneering at us. He was Sirius' younger brother Regulus and a girl with blonde hair and a sneer on her face stood beside him. Sirius let go of me and we turned to face the little monsters.

"Regulus, Narcissa may we help you?" Sirius sneered at the two younger brats.

"Why brother I have been elated to find you have recaptured your love. I am going to miss you being miserable."

"I would shut it you little bastard before I have to hex you" I said to those little monsters.

"Sirius she has grown to talking to people aren't you excited?" Narcissa said in a fake happy voice. 

"Regulus, Narcissa, you are talking to Tempest Potter and I doubt you both, Bellatrix, Snivellus, and Malfoy appreciated being some of the things you were last week."

"No we didn't Sirius but you know Mother is going to hate you even worse."

"Do I look like I give a damn about mother dearest" he said with loathing and sarcasm.

"Just wait Sirius, you and your little bitch will get what they have coming to you."

"Hey, Sirius this sounds what Malfoy and Snape said to me last year. Do you little Slytherins teach the new words to the first years the first night they get here so they can threaten the others with the same threat with no back up?"

"Good deduction darling, I believe it is true."

"You both are so stupid you know that right?" Narcissa said flakily.

"Now really are you in the top ten of your class or head of your class because if you aren't then you are the stupid ones to talk" I said to that little flake.

"Well you aren't" she said looking a bit unsure.

"I am head of my year and Sirius, James, Remus, and my best friend are all in the top ten. So I wouldn't talk stupid brat."

"I hate you both so much."

"Do you here that Tempest, they hate us? The Slytherins do teach each other their insults."

"Come on Narcissa. They aren't worth our time."

  That is the wrong thing to say to Sirius. This upset him greatly and he flipped both of them upside down. He made them hit the floor and ceiling while singing 'I love Sirius' many times. When we were down with them we let them down and sent them walking down the hallway very dazed.

  Sirius turned to me and we kissed me again. I liked feeling Sirius' lips against mine. The power that radiated between us and the feeling of perfection between us made me love kissing him all the more. I loved when we frenched because it was even more intimate then I already was with him. It was perfect when he held my chin and we kissed till we had to come up for air.

"I guess this means we are officially back together" Sirius said as we came up for air.

"Yes it does. You know I missed you and kicked myself everyday for letting you go?"

"I know and I missed you terribly. I am just too stubborn and proud I'm glad you came to your senses first. I might have lost you forever."

"Yes well we better go back and look for the guys they may start to worry we blew each other up or something."

"No I have better plans, we should let ht world I know we are back to together at dinner."

"Will this get me a detention, Mr. Sirius Black?"

"It probably will?"

"Talk Sirius, I need some information."

"Okay..."

  At dinner we were planning a great surprise for the entire school and I didn't care who saw it. Sirius was talking to the guys and sitting next to me. He tapped my shoe and this was my signal.

  I threw down my fork and stood up next to Sirius. Everyone was looking at me with my hands on my hips and my eyes on Sirius narrowed. Sirius stood up next to me and the entire Great Hall was silent. We knew they were expecting a huge argument between two broken hearted people. They were getting more then they would expect. I slapped Sirius and he looked flabbergasted. No one not even my brother moved and all had their mouths open.

"Stupid wench, what was that for?" I saw in Sirius' eyes that it pained him to say these things to me now.

"I hate you Sirius Black, I never want to see you again."

"I deducted that when you slapped me."

"Merlin's beard you actually thought, the world is going to end." It hurt me to say these things to Sirius because we were back together and I didn't mean them.

"Yeah well at least I don't have a pole shoved up my arse."

"You stupid bastard, how dare you say that."

"Easy because that is the truth."

"Well here is your truth Black."

  I went to slap him and Sirius caught my wrist. I put on a scared face and Sirius pulled me closer. When we were almost touching he stopped and dropped my wrist. 

"I missed your bloody lips, you know that right."

"Of course I knew. You loved them."

  He pulled me closer and kissed me. I heard Professor McGonagall knock over her chair trying to come towards us. I knew Sirius was silently laughing and I was too. We parted and we smiled. 

"I still love them, sweet storm. Please can I have you back?"

"Alright Sirius as long as I can keep you for now on" I said in a stage whisper.

  Professor McGonagall reached us as we went in for another kiss and pulled us apart. She looked like a fire breathing dragon. She pulled us from dinner before yelling at us. 

"How dare both of you? Black I could see this up your alley but Potter you are head of your class and perfectly rule-biding."

We smiled at her and Sirius snaked his arm around my waist. "We wanted everyone to know we won't be miserable anymore, Professor."

"I see, so the fight was an act?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall" I answered before Sirius could.

"Alright no detentions because you were acting but 10 points from each of you" She said exasperated. 

  Sirius and I smiled and we headed back to the tower. We sat on a chair together and waited for our friends to come. Lily came through first and looked at me viciously but didn't come over yet. James, Remus, and Peter came a little while later smiling at us. They sat by us and we waited for there questions and comments.

"So Siri this means no more moping, you too Tempest?" James said while smiling at me in Sirius' arms.

"Of course dearest brother" I laughed at him and kissed Sirius' lips briefly.

"James no one can call me Siri and don't even try" Sirius hissed at my brother and James took this to heart, I could tell. He never said it again, that day at least.

"Can I call you Siri and just me?" I asked sweet as sugar.

"Yes for one condition only. You kiss my forehead like last year in the infirmary."

"Alright Siri" I said kissing his forehead, like I had in the infirmary. 

"Great I'm Siri now to you and you only."

"Well I have to talk to Lily soon or she will have my head. I'll come up to your dorm later."

"Bye Tempy the curly haired one."

  I walked up my dorm where Lily sat on my bed petting Siren and looking quite indifferent at me. She looked at me, waved her hand for me to sit, and then decided it was time to interrogate.

"May I ask why the hell did you two do that? Everyone now knows you two still love each other."

"The thing Lily we just got back together today and we wanted everyone to know we did it in our own terms."

"Alright but you tell me first so Bertha Jorkins can't make any rumors about you two."

"Yes Lils, but what are they saying now?"

"That you two were never going out in the first place and are just pulling our legs."

"Very off, worse then usual for good-old Bertha."

"Yes, but what do you want to do before the start of a new week of school?"

"Read this connection spell. We could do this if you wanted to?"

"Alright hand me the book of your choice."

  I handed her the connection book and she read over the spell three times. Each time her eyes popped a few times in surprise and made a few oh shapes by the time she was done reading. She handed the book back to me and Lils looked in by eyes a bit surprised and willing.

"Well Lils what do you say?" I asked grabbing Siren to pet her.

"I will but when could we do this?"

"Two weeks before Christmas break, that Saturday morning they have a Quidditch match and we can do this that morning."

"Yes, do you have everything already or can we get it by then."

"I have everything, but you have to get your own special outfit?"

"Alright now go bother someone else, like your boyfriend. I want to get ready for another easy day of school."  
  


"See you later Lils."

  I walked up to the guys' dormitory and heard muffled yelling. I decided to break up whatever was going in that room and bust in with my eyes closed. When I opened them I was shocked to see what the guys were doing. 

  James had a sheet around Sirius' neck. Peter was hitting Frank with pillows. Remus was wrestling with Andrew and I was surprised to see all of them in their boxers. They all froze in their positions. No one moved and I stood there with my hands on my hips and my eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Okay someone explain to me WHAT THE IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled at all of them. 

"Well you see Tempest" Sirius began "this all started when we had a pillow fight and it grew into a huge brawl." 

"I see and why my I ask was my brother choking you?"

"We were taunting each other and I got the better hand" James cut in to safe his own skin.

"Alright get in your pajamas all of you and I will be back in here in ten minutes."

  I waited ten minutes outside their door and came in to see Remus restoring the dormitory to the normal messiness. Sirius lay on his bed and I decided to annoy him first. While he closed his eyes to go to sleep, I put a finger to my lips so everyone wouldn't say anything to him leapt on his bed. I jumped on his bed and he fell off of it on to the stone floor. He got back up and sat on the bed, while I stopped jumping and sat next to him. 

  Sirius smiled at me and I crawled up in his lap. He then started to tickle me mercilessly while the others watched us with interest. I laughed until tears ran from my eyes. Sirius stopped when he saw my tears and put me in his lap. He kissed my tear tracks and then my lips.

"You know the one thing I am going to miss about them broken up is we didn't have to be forced to watch their lovey-dovey acts" James said to Remus and Peter.

  Sirius and I broke apart and we glared at them all. James shut his egotistical mouth; Remus smiled knowingly, and Peter just smiled at us. I hated all of their little looks and smiles. "Oh dearest brother may you leave my dear boyfriend and I to are acts of love. I hear there is a nice squad of stalkers to date you at the moment" I said to James who turned beat red from my comment.

"Just shut up you stupid brat. At least I have fans."

"No James you have lots of stalkers and you know I am correct."

"Tempest please leave Jamsie-poo alone" Remus added to embarrass my dear brother.

"Oh alright Lupin, but I might add you have your own stalkers."

"Yes I do but so does Sirius. He on the other hand has the perfect intelligent girlfriend that could murder me if I don't stop talking."

"Yes all of you best believe it because I'm sure you don't want your future wife to know you can't reproduce."

  I saw all of them cringe at that threat and smiled inwardly. They could never beat me in threats I was too smart for them, those puny humans! '**_Wonderful I have been listening to James way to long. I am starting to call them puny humans. I must find an antidote for this.' _** I walked back to my dormitory without another word to them and decided to sleep off my illness of talking like the Marauders. When I woke up the next morning I had slept off talking like those morons as I called them, hopefully.

2 weeks before Christmas break, morning-------------------------

  I woke up before everyone excited at what Lily and I were going to do while the rest of the school was at the Quidditch match. I had showered and waited for everyone but Lily to leave for the Quidditch match. We were dressed in outfits we could never wear again because they were now tainted in a spell that forbid it. I wore a long black flowing skirt, a black tang-top; my hair was pulled up in a wine red ribbon, and I was barefooted. Lily wore a wine red skirt that cut-off at her knees, a white renaissance shirt, her hair was flowing down her back, and she was barefoot like me. It was important to have one color matching each other, we chose wine red.

  I gathered all the items we needed to begin the spell and Lily and I began to set up. We put twelve candles in a circle and sat in them. I laid the wine red cloth between us and sat the dagger in the middle. Lily and I sat vials next to us on the right and our wands to the left. 

  Lily lit six candles next to me and me six next to her with our wands. This signified the beginning of the complex spell. We toke each others hands and held them over the cloth. We needed to begin the chant we had memorized.

_"We call upon all of those before us_

_To help us connect to each other_

_Through our crimson we shall be forever connected_

_With the other's blood running through our veins _

_We shall know each other more then any_

_Give us this power to complete our connection."_

  Lily and I dropped hands and we felt a power being forced into the room. I toke the dagger first and drew a perfect circle in my right hand. I handed the dagger to Lily and she did the same to her right. The blood was gushing onto the cloth and we took the vials and filled them up half way with our blood. 

  We combined our hands on the circled and the blood that flowed from the circle went into the other's hand. We parted and the blood that had fallen flew into the others hand and the mixed blood was slip evenly. I could feel Lily's power in my hand but then I felt no more difference in my hand. I was still pureblooded and she muggleborn but we were forever connected because this blood would run through each others body forever. 

  I cleaned up my dagger with a cleaning charm, hid it under my bed, and exchanged my vial for Lily's. I hid the vial in my wardrobe and changed into different clothes. I dressed into black baggy jeans, my Doors shirt, a pair of black boots, and I let my hair fly away. I grabbed my robes and wand and went to leave but Lily stopped me first.

"Put on the concealment charm before we leave to see the rest of the Quidditch game." 

"Contrullio" I said and my scar was hid. This concealment charm was especially for this charm and only its own reveal charm could reverse it. Lily and I had memorized both; ("Recturio") was the reverse of the concealment. I walked with Lily to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the back. 

  The match was almost over but Gryffindor was in the lead against Hufflepuff by fifty points and our seeker, Maddle was closing in on the snitch. Sirius sent a Bludger at one of the Hufflepuff's chaser, just as Maddle caught the snitch. I jumped up with the rest of Gryffindor and screamed. 

  I ran down with Lily at my heels to James and Sirius. I noticed when I got near them Lily went to join her other friends. I leapt at Sirius and we hugged out on the field. James, Remus, and Peter whistled. I shot them a glare at them and they stopped. Sirius lifted me up onto his shoulders and I was laughing too hard at this all to care. 

  I was carried back to the Gryffindor Tower and was left as James, Sirius, and Remus went with some other boys to go to the kitchens and other places and would be back very soon. Sirius had given me his word on that and I sat in a chair waiting for them. Playing with my right hand, out of habit to touch a new scar, tracing where I subconsciously knew where the scar was, I waited for them and I was soon joined by horrible company.

  Clara, Kasia, and Hannah stood in front of me, looking quite unpleasant. All three of theirs arms crossed against their chests and their mouths were twisted into smug smirks. I personally thought they should just give up and go stalk someone else.

"Can I help you, repugnant ladies?" I asked with malice reserved only for them, Snivellus, and Malfoy.

"Potter why is that you insist on keeping Sirius to yourself, even though we know that you and him don't love each other?" Great once again with their stupid questions and god those three were dumb as bricks sometimes.

"Well you see Clara, Sirius and I really do love each other. So why don't you go find some other guy and his girlfriend to stalk, it might be easier on all of your brains."

"Oh God Potter why must you be so infuriating?"

"I can be because I have many more brain cells then you do which makes it quite hard for you to actually know what I am saying. Now do you understand?"

"Hmph" Clara, Kasia, and Hannah snorted and left with their noses in the air at me. It was quite funny to actually see it. 

  I sat by myself until the guys came back with sweets and everything you could imagine. This got the victory party going and the music began to play. I sat in my chair till Sirius dragged me from it. James was chasing after a third year girl and Remus was talking to Frank, Peter, and Andrew. I was now having pure fun time with Sirius trying to get away from his lips. 

  I was being chased like that third year girl and I was laughing the whole time of the chase. Everyone was looking at us four and then James caught and held me for Sirius. James had given up chasing that third year and decided helping his best friend was funnier. I was thrashing until Sirius kissed my cheek and let me go on my way. I joined Lily who was chatting up with some older girls and stood by her silently.

"Hello, aren't you Tempest Potter?" a tiny scared voice said from behind me. A little first year was trembling before me and she was utterly adorable though. Her blonde hair was braided and her eyes were a deep soulful brown. She was looking quite afraid of everything and reminded me of myself on my usual days.

"Yes I am and who may ask are you?" 

  I lead the little girl away and she was smiling at me brightly but still looked fearful. I took her to a corner of the crowd and she nodded her head in thanks. "You haven't told me your name, please will you tell me?"

"I am Amber Klimm" she whispered and I smiled at the tiny girl.

"Now what did you want Amber?" 

"I wanted to meet the girl many speak wrong of because they are jealous and to know that the gossiping girls were wrong."

"Quite intelligent Amber, well I shall tell you that they are very wrong about me."

"I know now, thank you, Tempest." The girl went to leave but turned to smile at me. "Oh and Tempest good look with Sirius, you two are perfect opposites."

  I smiled at her and went to find my boyfriend who was causing trouble. He and James were torturing girls by throwing sweets on them and I laughed. They were so kooky sometimes, well actually all the time. I put my hand on my hips and looked at them with my fake glare. They smiled and tried to look innocent. I didn't fall for it and they began to eat the rest of the sweets they were going to throw. 

  It was quite a night but I couldn't wait for Christmas break to start. James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and I were the only Gryffindors staying again. It would be enjoyable with Snape staying here and them pranking him senseless. I couldn't wait for the trouble to begin again.


	11. chapter 11

                                              A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for any mistakes I miss. 

  It was the day Christmas break began and since I had given Lily her present last night and stayed up to one in the morning to finish my History of Magic and Astronomy essay, I slept in. This lasted till Sirius and James came bounding up the stairs to wake me up. I ended up falling out of my bed, along with Siren when they jumped on my bed. I climbed back up and mumbled let me sleep. This of course made them work harder to get me up and I gave them a chance to never have children and that made them leave finally.

  I woke up somewhere around noon and thinking about all my other essays I had to go today. I showered and dressed in baggy jeans, red tee shirt, and a grey sweatshirt that came down to my knees. I pulled on my robe, packed my bag, grabbed my wand, and headed to the library without thinking of eating till I finished all my essays. I had three done by four and was beginning to start one of my last two. I finished one and a half of one before dinner was to begin. I gathered my things and headed downstairs for dinner. I would finish the other half after dinner.

  Once I was in the Great Hall I noticed that there were two Slytherins, Snape and a fifth year talking to the bastard, one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws that had adopted the Hufflepuff to be kind to her. I sat next to Sirius to watch the boys shoveling food into their mouths. I wondered immensely if they actually chewed their food. I never voiced my question out of disgust. I ate little dinner because I wasn't hungry even if I hadn't eaten all day. I scampered off to the library without any questions from the Marauders; I think they knew that I wanted to get my work out of the way and then experience the school afterwards. I finished the rest of my essay an hour later and went to leave for the common room for some more relaxation.

  On my way back my right hand began to burn and I rushed back to my dorm not wanting to be asked questions by the others. I revealed my circle and felt the burning hot pain running through my hand. I looked through my book cradling my hand looking for what could have caused this. I found it and read words I had forgotten, **_'One may experience immense pain if they have had completed certain taxing objective before and feel they should have done better or their connection has been tampered with this should stop soon afterwards, if they relax, their connection dies but the other will still carry the crimson forever as a memoir of the other, or they have extreme feeling of emotion.' _  I instantly came with one word: essays that I had just completed but felt should be done better but I wasn't willing to do so.**

  I instantly began to try to relax. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was tired from everything that had happened in the last 2 weeks. The connection spell, the essays, the thoughts about Sirius, not being hungry, and the prophesy. I just wanted everything to be normal for once and I again had blown any opportunity for that to happen. Sometimes I really hated myself for not thinking through things and regretted them afterwards or just hated myself for doing stupid things that could have been prevented. 

  I didn't cry for my stupidity or how much I was tired of feeling powerless with everything, with the battle against Voldemort, with my studies, with my spells, with everyone. I hated myself for so many things I couldn't change about my personality and looks. Mum said I looked over my good qualities but I told her blankly I had none and she didn't pursue the statement any longer because I would fight her in many ways about those things because I knew I was right and she was wrong. 

  I fell asleep having my hand going back to normal and being plunged into my freezing black periods of sleep with no dreams till about eleven. Sirius was shaking me awake and looking at me with concern. He kissed my forehead and I understood he wanted to sleep in here with me. I let him climb in my bed as I got in my pajamas. I didn't care that he was sitting in my bed or that he was watching me. I dressed in a nightgown and climbed in next to him. 

  Sirius wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe once again and knew that he was the one thing that I hadn't messed up on. He pulled me close and I smelled his signature peppermint smell and I smiled faintly at memories of last year. He made my heart beat against my chest faster and my knees almost buckle. When he talked to me I almost melted.

"Tempest why do you keep everything about you secret for only those blessed to see the real you?"

I was expecting one of these questions for a while so I thought I should give him an understanding answer, "I am afraid of people Sirius, afraid of being hurt and destroyed by them all I can't read."

"Oh, well you know tomorrow is our one year anniversary. What do you want to do?"

I had forgotten about the anniversary for a while and decided outside was out of the question but inside wasn't, "Something inside I don't care. Surprise me."

"Alright Tempest now can we sleep, I am really tired and I think your cat that is glaring at us is to."

"Night Siri, night Siren" I whispered and snuggled into Sirius' chest.

"Good-night sweet storm."

  I fell asleep in Sirius' arms and dreaded the morning because I didn't want to wake. Even though it was our anniversary I just didn't feel like facing the morning or day. I woke up before our supreme goofiness and showered and dressed. I wore a pair of flared dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of black boots. I threw on my robe, picked up my wand, put in my fang earrings, put on the concealment charm on my hand which I lucked out by not having Sirius see it last night, and headed to the common room. 

  Sirius came from my room minutes later and grinning madly. He walked up to his dorm where I heard snores coming from but didn't dare bother with; I knew Sirius had magnified them once he entered the dorm. He emerged thirty minutes later in baggy jeans, a white tee shirt, and his now two inches above his shoulder hair soaking wet. His robe was wet from where his black hair dripped. I smiled at his cuteness and took his arm when he offered it. 

  We entered the Great Hall every student giving us dirty looks because the other Marauders hadn't woken yet. He ate while I played with my food not eating because I wasn't very hungry. He looked at me but decided not to provoke me in the morning. I waited for him to finish and when he did I was dragged to a room where Sirius passed by a few times thinking hard then a door appeared.

  When we entered the room I was amazed by its coziness. It had a roaring fire, a plush couch, a record player and a table for two, a bookshelf full of romantic books and windows that overlooked the grounds. It made me love Sirius even more then I already did to go and find such a room in Hogwarts, no less! I sat on the couch and Sirius sat next to me. 

  I laid my head in his lap and he looked at me with love in his strikingly blue eyes, usually full of mischief now full of care and love. He held my head in his arms like I was going to go somewhere and stared into his eyes forever. He ended up closing my eyelids and pulling me up to his lips.

  We probably snogged forever as it seemed until we both were going to die if we didn't breathe. I looked at him and he smiled lovingly at me. Then he lifted his hand and I saw the scar from the plane. I had to ask him because I remembered worrying about it. I reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked startled but then knowing crossed his face.

"My father did it with dagger one night after I 'shamed' them by standing up to them one night. Went half-way through my hand till he decided I wasn't worth his time."

"Oh Sirius how could he? You are one of the sweetest people I have ever known."

"Darling you know my family hates me and I hate them. Can we please not talk about this today?"

"Alright Sirius, I can see it is too painful for memories to come back to you."

"That is why I adore you Tempest Potter, so kind to me when I will be a bitter old man one day."

"I should say not, I won't let you Sirius."

"Really that is a nice offer," he whispered laying my head on his lap again. 

  I closed my eyes and grinned at everything Sirius had done. I felt my heart beating against my chest in pure excitement and love for him and what he was planning. I leaned naturally against him and I knew he was grinning at me. He abruptly stood up, with me tumbling to the floor.

  I was winded by falling on the stone floor but got back up and stuck my tongue out at Sirius. He stuck his back at mine and then went over to the record player. He put on a soulful classical record and took my hand and kissed it. "May I have this dance and all afterwards young beauty?" Sirius asked me.

"Of course kind sir, who is adorable himself."

  I toke Sirius' hand and we began to dance. I had my head on his shoulder and left hand on his back. Sirius hand one hand around my waist and he had the other entwined with mine. We danced until lunch when food and a table set with candles for two appeared on the table. Sirius led me over to the table and we ate me barely because I wasn't hungry and Sirius had on his best manners for me.

  Afterwards we danced some more, snogged a lot more, and then headed back to the tower hand-in-hand. The others were outside I could hear them in here. Sirius and I went by the fire and stared into its depths. The blue and red flames danced joyfully and I thought about the prophesy I needed to know about.

  Daddy had refused to tell me about it and they probably were getting their Christmas presents now in France with some family Mum and Dad didn't want us to associate with because as Mum put it, _' They would fuel James' ego and Tempest's hatred of people even more so'.  I was very upset with Daddy for not telling me more about it except Sirius and I would be apart for many years. I sometimes loathed the fact that he didn't tell much about his job to us._

  I was dragged out of my thoughts by Sirius absent mindedly petting my head. He was lost in the fire's flame and a bitter look was fixed on his face. I dared not upset him because he could have a bad temper if you tried him hard enough. 

  I sat there until Sirius came back to me about an hour later and kissed me soulfully. I knew he was trying to rid himself of all bad things by coming to me. I let him do it because if I had come from such parentage I would too. I ended the kiss with an excuse to go study upstairs on some charms. He let me go to get ready to fight in a new snowball battle with the guys.

  I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas for comfort and worked on two charms before I went to bed with Sirius at my side. Christmas was in a day and tomorrow would be prank filled against Snape. I hoped Snivellus would regret ever messing with the Marauders. 

  Today was Christmas day and when I woke I gathered all my presents from the bottom of my bed to go to the guys' dormitory and decided that waking them would ruin the serenity of the day. Oh well lets begin the end of a perfectly good day. I went to wake up Sirius first because he was the natural alarm for the rest.

"Hey Siri get up there are presents."

"PRESENTS!" came a shout from him which resulted in the same from the other three. They began to rip off paper from their presents before I even got to the empty bed my presents were placed on.

  I began to open Mum's and Dad's present first because it was tradition. It was some more muggle rock records charmed to work here and very old looking books. Mum and Dad each enclosed a note and I read them bother quickly.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_                             I hope this letter reaches you in perfect health. I know you will use these presents well, you always loved to read. You are lucky you aren't in France. Your Father is about ready to jump in anybody of water and drown himself, just like he is over in America with Charlotte. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_                                                                        Love,_

_                                                                       Mum_

_Tempest,_

_             I want you to know that I love you and you will not know about the prophesy till I tell you. Do not write to ask questions, please my daughter. Don't worry if you are doing what the prophesy says, it doesn't matter if you don't think you are, just do what your heart and mind says is right._

_                                                                   Dad_

I opened Peter's next and it was a plant of a magical version of Deadly Nightshade. It was a lovely flower with many healing powers in potions that it is rarely used in. Remus' gift was that of a pair of onyx drop earrings. Lily gave me some more books on advanced healing. James present was of a bloody Quidditch book and sugar quills. Sirius gave me ring of white gold and three opals set in it. I loved all of there presents.

"Thanks guys' for everything. Now I must go put my presents away."

"Thanks for the chocolate and books Tempy" Remus drawled over a new book.

"Thanks for the bag of candies" Peter said between eating his huge collection of sweets.

"Sis I thank thee for your ever smartness about the pranking items and personal planner."

"Tempest, may I also add my thanks in the sugar and pranking items, also the picture of us in that really cool frame."

"You are all very welcome. Now I must go."

  Sirius instantly grabbed some of presents and helped me carry them up to my dorm. He stood silent as I placed everything away. I put his ring on my finger and kissed him lightly on the lips as thanks. He grinned and went away without another word. 

  I showered and got ready for the feast that was later today after the boys have one of their snowball fights. They had learned to not even ask me to join them because I would stare at them and raise an eyebrow, in winter at least. I loved any other season but winter and avoided going out as much as possible during it. It was pure evil, with snow and coldness. 

  I read one of the books that my parents gave me and as I expected it was old and fat. They probably found it in some French place and sent it to me. At least it was in English my French was very poor and I think they knew that. I was halfway through the book when Sirius came up to take me to dinner. He looked at me then grabbed my camera off my nightstand and took my hand. 

  Sirius got some shots of the castle while we walked down never looking me in the eye. We stopped before the Great Hall doors and he whispered into my ear, "I want to actually eat today; I could see all your ribs last night." I nodded at Sirius' request and we entered the Great Hall were everyone was sitting and waiting for us. 

  There was one table and we sat at the bottom of the table with the other three and the teachers and other students at the top and middle. True to my word I ate dinner but wasn't really hungry. It wasn't helping that the two Slytherins glared at me all through the, meal. I wondered what the boys had done to them yesterday. I finished my meal and left quickly and I blessed the boys for not following me up to my room. 

  I put on my pajamas and read till Sirius came up and got in my bed. I snuggled against him and I fell asleep instantly because of all the energy I had used in the past weeks and it was finally catching up to me. I woke up and Sirius was gone and I was feeling a bit dizzy, I attributed it to eating too much last night.

  I showered and dressed in a cotton forest green dress that cut-off at mid calves. I went downstairs and tried to work some spells but I felt too dizzy and ill to. I sat in the window sill and watched the boys have their daily snowball fight. I touched my scared hand and a tear slipped down my cheek because of my stupidity in using so much energy and not being able to rebuild it until now. I stayed this way till the boys came inside because they were soaking wet and freezing off their bums. 

  Sirius came downstairs and we waited for the others to come down so we could attend dinner with them. They all came downstairs and we went downstairs where our house tables were back. I just played with my food because I thought that eating when I wasn't hungry had made me sick. They all looked at me and I lightly smiled at them though it was forced, they didn't ask anymore questions with their eyes.

  When we went to head back to the tower our friend Snivellus decided to join us, I guess he got his balls back from two days ago. He sneered at us and snorted at us as we tried to go up the stairs. Sirius sniffed the air like a dog and then turned around to face Snape. 

"Ah I knew I smelled a Snivellus, disgusting, revolting smell. Don't you agree James, everyone?"

"Yes I do Sirius, so what do you think we should do to Snivelly?"

"How about some torture, James he deserves it for even existing."

"Of course how could we forget such a reason?"

  James and Sirius descended down the stairs to Snape. He showed no emotion but by his movements I could tell he was nervous, would he ever learn that you shouldn't anger Sirius and James? I guess not because they soon had out their wands at each other and looked menacing to each other. I felt almost sorry for Snape, he was an unpopular person but he deserved it for believing heavily into what the dark arts said. Also it didn't help he was as unpleasant as they came. 

  I couldn't watch to see what they did to him because my room was beginning to spin a bit and I decided to just go to the common room. Remus and Peter didn't stop me and I walked slowly to the common room and up to my dormitory. I heard the boys come in minutes later talking and laughing about what they had done to Snape. I slipped off my dress into my nightgown and fell on my bed.

  My room was spinning around and I closed my eyes in an affect to stop it. It stopped only when I fell asleep because I didn't want to worry the guys about anything. I felt warmth come to me later in the night and subconsciously knew it was Sirius but it couldn't register in my mind or icy depths of my sleep. I had no dreams and slept for hours I had no clue how long in pits of darkness and ice and hot on and off.

~~~~~~~~Sirius' POV~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke up that morning with Tempest still asleep. She had been asleep when I had come up here at eleven and probably had been from dinner because Remus said soon after we encountered Snape she went up to our common room slowly. She was still asleep and for some reason that bothered me about it, because Tempest was not one to sleep late often. I didn't want to wake her so I kissed her forehead. It was burning hot and I knew somehow she had gotten sick. 

  I went to get the other boys so we could take Tempest to the hospital wing and make sure she would be okay. I woke up Remus first who looked at me and then nodded to James. He, I believe he understood that something was wrong with Tempest and to get James and not Peter because Pete would get in the way. James got up quickly and rushed with Remus and me to get Tempest. We didn't care that we were in our pajamas and going to be seen in Hogwarts but that one of the greatest people we knew was sick that was the only thing that mattered to any of us.

  Remus levitated Tempest to the infirmary because we didn't feel she needed to be woken and she was really sick. When Madame Keystone saw Tempest she sent us away without a word but that she will be alright eventually. We walked back to the tower and collapsed on chairs and thought about our friend, James' sister, and my girlfriend who meant the world to me. Peter came down soon and was told what happened soon we had to go eat, so we dressed.

  While we were eating we all wanted to know about our Tempest so we were very subdued. We decided to keep our minds off and not worrying to work on research of the Animagus transformation. We did this till we decided that our dorm was more comforting then the library. We sat in there wondering about Tempest our minds not on the books or anything but our sick friend.

  She was part of us, the one who kept us from going too far if she could help it and we adored her for it. Tempest was our angel with a broken wing but still she flew. She flew into her books to avoid people who she thought could hurt her, she was terrified of being hurt and from what James' said she always has been very shy and since she was eight fascinated by books. 

  Tempest tried so hard to excel and she was very powerful but sometimes she did try too much and end up getting sick because she was merely human. Even if we put her with the Ancients she would still be human with her faults which she always tries to hide but they still show through. She was scared, vulnerable, cold and aloof many times. Tempest was many more but she had some of the best qualities you could see if she graced you with her true personality. She had the most knowledgeable mind about her, her eyes never gave away her ideas, her creativity, and she was kind and graceful, even if sometimes she ends up running into things like doors at times. 

  I needed to see her now, to make sure my baby was okay. I leapt from James' bed where I sat and ran to the infirmary. No one followed me because they knew I needed to see her alone. I rushed to Tempest's bedside and plunked down on a chair next to her.

  Tempest was asleep still, a wet cloth on her forehead which was magiced to stay on her forehead, even when she moved her head. I could see chills going up and down her spine because she tried to kick off her quilt then pull it up to her neck. Madame Keystone was looking for something in her cabinet and didn't say anything to me, though I did see a slight smile appear on her lips when I rushed in. I took Tempy's hand and it was burning like her forehead was this morning. 

  I looked in her face and her cheeks were flushed, her lips weren't as pale as usual, and her forehead was also flushed from what I could see of it. I knew she would get better but she had me worried. I looked in her face and she didn't seem as peaceful as people are supposed to when they sleep, she looked pained and uncomfortable. 

"Please Tempest become well, for me, for your brother, for your friends, and quick."

"Mr. Black you act as if she will die, she won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, she has a high fever and chills but she shall be alright. She needs rest and care because I am out of fever reducing potion and I need for Professor Zimmer to make some soon. She will be alright by the end of break."

"Thank you Madame Keystone" I whispered so Tempest wouldn't be disturbed.

  I sat there for hours, James, Remus, and Peter visited but left an hour after they came. Tempest came no closer to waking up as I came no closer to doing my essays. I fell asleep in the chair holding Tempest's hand and hoping she would wake soon.

~~~~~~~~~~Back to Tempest's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke up very dizzy and hot then cold. I felt a hand holding mine and recognized it as Sirius' because he was sleeping in a chair next to my bedside. I looked around and noticed I was in the infirmary and it was spinning around again. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful, spinning rooms and people, will it ever stop? 

  I kicked off my covers because I got to hot then had to pull them up because I got to cold. Madame Keystone decided to check up on me and noticed me trying to kick down the covers again. I detested chills because they made me move when all I wanted to do was sleep off my illness. She rushed over to me and took off the wet cloth on my forehead and touched my forehead. I really didn't like that woman right then. 

"Tempest why are your eyes so unfocused?"

"The room is spinning; can you do something for me? Like fever reducer or something to stop dizziness or the room spinning!"

"Spinning room, well I guess I should give you dizziness correction potion and something that can stop the spinning."

  I closed my eyes not wanting to see the room or people spinning. Madame Keystone gave me two goopy potions that were both disgusting. This stopped my dizziness and seeing everything spinning. I still had my fever and chills which was upsetting me even worse. Sirius woke up soon after everything returned to normal in vision and looked elated to see me awake. 

  He dropped my hand and rushed over to give me a one arm hug. It was appreciated but I was sick and didn't want to give him what I had. He sat back down and I wanted to be alone and sleep some more so I decided to send him away. "Sirius can you tell the others I'm awake and please go get ready for the day."

"Alright sweet storm" He whispered. He kissed my hand and almost skipped out of the infirmary.

  I turned away from the door where Sirius left and was still tired and sick. I was miserable and decided sleeping was always a good activity, even if one wasn't tired. I cleared my mind and went back to sleep till I was torn out by sunlight in my eyes the next day. I was alone this time and I noticed I felt a lot better.

  Madame Keystone smiled at me and came over and touched my head. I noticed she was smiling more. I noticed I no longer had chills or a fever. I guess the illness had run its course or Madame Keystone had healed me while I slept. She gave me one more look over and let me go back to my tower. I ran into no one going back and came to an empty common room. 

  I went up to my dorm and showered. I put on a long sleeved dress that came down to my ankles and was deep blue. I slipped on my fluffy slippers and grabbed a new book. I stayed down there till the guys came back wet. Sirius magiced himself dry and rushed over to me. He picked me up from my chair and held me close. He kissed me and let me go. Everyone came up and hugged me like one of them. I smiled and went back to my chair and waited for them to return dried and changed. 

  When they came back down they were all really happy and wanted to take me up to their dorm and let me in on something they had been working on to get Snape. As we entered their dorm I was horrified by the messiness. It was worse then on Christmas day. Clothes were hung-off poster beds, on the floor, in window sills, and just about every where. You could barely walk through it, things were every where. I stood in the door way and turned to them. 

"What happened to your bloody room?"

"Well you see in celebration of you waking up yesterday, we had a pillow fight but it seems we have pillows again."

"That is interesting James but how do you find anything in here?"

"Don't know if we will be able too but you will be proud of us, after the pillow fight we did all our essays" James said to spare himself from my questions.

"Good children, now please spill the beans able this Snape thing..."

  It was the morning after I got out of the hospital wing and we entered the Great Hall in good spirits. We were going to prank Snape today and they said it was because Snape had insulted me behind my back about me catching something from sleeping with Sirius. Of course this was a good cover story for just wanting to prank Snape and I was up to watch their works of art that I knew was going to happen. 

  Snape entered the Great Hall looking very smug for about five seconds, this was wiped right off his face quick enough by seeing me with the Marauders. He sat down and soon their prank went into action. James pointed his wand and fake farting sounds were coming from Snape and they resounded against the whole hallway. He looked affronted then instantly he jumped on the table and was singing some disco hit that James and I hated. Professor Zimmer dragged him from the hall as everyone was laughing at him and the great thing was it wasn't blamed on us. 

  The rest of my break went by quickly by the Marauders pranking Snape senseless, researching through the library, completing some spells and charms, and Sirius and my snogging sessions. The last disgusted James, Remus, and Peter very much and they left the room quickly once we started kissing. We abused this by doing it to annoy them constantly for the times they had been morons.


	12. chapter 12

                                                  A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for the mistakes I miss.

  It was now Easter break of my second year which wasn't going too badly at the moment. Sirius and I were still going strong with only one petty fight between us. It was about books and there purpose in our life. To say I had won that argument was an understatement, I had bashed Sirius' point of view of books forever by making a very nice throwing weapon out of one. He repented quickly to me afterwards much to everyone who witnessed it, humor. 

  I was completing an essay for transfiguration (It was my last one I had to do for break) and waiting for Sirius to show in the common room. He showed with James, Remus, and Peter after I finished my essay. I took everything upstairs and came back to the stairs to see James and Lily arguing, and the others sitting on the couch watching them like one would watch a muggle tennis game. 

  Lily was screaming at James so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying from the stairs. I could see why she was screaming though. Her deep red hair was ice blue, her skin bright silver and her robes flashed different colors every minute. I decided seeing Lily murder my brother no matter how much he deserved it wasn't on my list of priorities for this day or ever.

  I descended to sitting on Sirius' lap waiting for my time to intervene in their argument. I could see Lily was ready to curse James senseless and James just smirked at her. Merlin was he arrogant some times. At least Lily had decided on a different tactic to getting back to normal and my service would not be needed, hopefully.

"Potter turn me back to normal or I will get Siren to attack you and you know she like me more then you" Lily hissed at him. Siren would take any chance to attack James so that threat should have worked. Should have!

"Evans please that cat is useless when it come to attack anything living, except maybe brats like you."

"At least I am not an egotistical, arrogant, arsehole who struts around the school and attacks people who they feel should be attacked daily."

"Joan of arc aren't you Evans, saving Slytherins that don't deserve it. Even my sister and your best friend will agree that Snape needs no sympathy" James shouted offended at Lily. Everything she did say was true to a point but she presented a bit cruelly. This might have been because he was my brother and I still loved him.

"Don't bring Tempest in this argument. Why can't you just change me back, you jackarse?!" Lily yelled hotly, her green eyes emitting fire.

"Alright here you go Evans" he waved his wand and said the counter spells, "now if you excuse me, one of those girls looks really nice to talk to." 

  Lily sniffed and headed back out of the tower to talk to her other friends, I knew she had done this because she wanted to leave me time with Sirius. James walked past us and headed over to Clara, Kasia, and Hannah. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WITH THEM, THEY WERE THE ENEMY! Sirius, Remus, and Peter seemed to be thinking about the same thing, and we all stared as James walked over with Clara on his arm. 

"Guys you know I liked someone, well it changed to this angel Clara."

  Our mouths all hit the floor, our eyes popping out of the sockets. He didn't do this to me, to the guys, to himself. This must have been a joke. I looked at Sirius and he was laughing thinking this was a joke. We all began to laugh thinking it was a joke. 

"James good one, Clara thanks for playing along with our master moron, but we caught you both" Sirius said between his laughs.

"Sirius, all of you this isn't a joke."

  We all shut up and looked at him. Fear and disbelief crossed our eyes, and then I looked at my brother and saw he wasn't joking and Clara was looking smug. Clara was a pretty girl, with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and was thin, but she was intolerable. Sirius held on to me and glared at James who was dreamy eyed at Clara. Now she wouldn't shut up about him, it would drive Lily and me up the wall. That's it I am going to kill myself right now.

Remus decided to voice what we all were feeling and I worshiped him right then, "James don't, do you forget what she has done to us all especially your sister."

"Remus trust me, I want to go out with Clara." I was going to throttle my brother right then and there if he didn't snap out of this and I stood up to do it.

"James I swear I will throttle you in about five seconds if you don't drop her arm" I hissed at him. At that time Siren came in from outside and rushed into my arms and began to hiss wildly at James and Clara. Her pale yellow eyes fixed on their faces. 

"No Tempest I won't I honestly want to go out with Clara and shut up that stupid cat of yours."

  Siren launched herself at James and Clara and clawed Clara's face and got James' arm. They both really didn't like me after Siren's attack. They glared at me and Siren hissed madly at them trying to clean her fur after getting blood in it. James healed both of their cuts and kissed Clara's cheek in forgiveness for me. I was going to puke if they did this again, if Sirius and I were bad they were going to be worse. Remus, Peter, and Sirius seemed to agree with this notion in their eyes.

"Tempest, I thought you would understand the most, being my twin in all."

"With anyone but her, Kasia, or Hannah, I wouldn't give a damn if it wasn't them but because they are my enemies I care. I wouldn't even care if it was a Slytherin but James she and her little cronies are pure evil."

"If you feel that way Tempest I guess your name does stand true in your personality and blood is no longer thicker then water."

"James listen to everything I am saying, I am speaking the pure truth."

"Oh be quiet Tempest, James sided with me not you" Clara said then smirking with me. 

"No you didn't start your shit Schmidt" Sirius said wrapping his arm around my waist, "don't even think about talking to Tempest that way or you have me to answer to."

"Sirius don't get involved please, I can handle myself besides you will be talking to him tonight."

  I turned and went out of the common room looking for Lily. I found her sitting at Hester with Vivian, Jeannie, Alice, and some other girl I didn't know but recognized, talking to a crying Lily. I climbed in the tree and they all looked up at me, on the lowest branch I could be in. Lily smiled when she saw me and I gave her a special smile, preserved for the 'I-have-to-tell-something' look with it. 

"Lils don't cry over anything my bastard twin did to you, he got what he had coming to him by Siren and so did Clara. Of course James healed himself and Clara but it was still worth it."

"James is horrible and I detest him but I didn't want you involved in our petty arguments because he is your brother and I know you still care about him."

"Lils I will always be involved in everything that happens between you and the Marauders."

  I jumped down from the tree and landed on my bum. I bruised my tail bone and started to hold on to my bum. Everyone laughed at this even me and we had tears of joy coming from all our eyes as I rubbed my bum in an attempt to heal it. Vivian looked at me after our laughing and asked me a question I answered with mirth.

"Why did that bitch Clara get clawed by your sweet cat also?"

"James and Clara are now going out and Siren scratched both of them for arguing with Remus and myself and being insulted by Clara."  

"Oh wonderful now we have to hear her say how sweet James is always. I feel for Lily and you both. By the way I am Dawn Cobain, I am in Slytherin but not into all that dark arts shit they go on about" the girl I didn't know said to me smiling and sticking out her hand.

  I shook her hand and realized that I didn't care she was a Slytherin. She was different, just because she was ambitious didn't mean she would become a Death Eater. People were really prejudged against those who were Slytherin but most of them deserved it, I am guessing some of them didn't and Dawn was one of them.

"Yes, she will be even worse now, and think about what her goons will be like" Jeannie said spitting out the sentence like garbage.  

"They will boost James ego and their own. I am going to go live with the Giant Squid for now on" Alice said getting up and pretending to dive into imaginary water and falling into grass. We laughed at her funniness. We talked and laughed till it was curfew. 

 Lily and I headed up to the tower laughing about our night with her friends and my acquaintances. We ignored James and Clara and headed up to the dormitory. We put on our pajamas and hung out on the window sill listening to the Doors me on my knees because I wasn't going to heal my bum, till the three monsters came upstairs. 

  Clara walked towards us after they changed and smirked all the while. I wanted so badly for lightening to strike her dead one day along with Kasia and Hannah. She stopped in front of us and her voice was so aggravating, I wanted her voice chords to be cut.

"You do know that James is writing to your Mum about your less then lady like behavior." 

"So like you are actually a lady yourself" I mocked her mercilessly.

"Well at least I can have a civilized conversation with people."

"I didn't know you counted as human, Clara" I smirked at her, "I thought you were an alien who came to our planet because you have no obvious thought patterns of your own." 

Lily added to my little comment, "Yes Clara we knew what you have been planning, take our thoughts and credit it to you. Sorry we know the real you."

  I smiled in glee as she stalked away to her cronies who glared at us. We went to sleep soon after with smiles in glee upon our faces about what we had said to Clara. I woke up the next morning and showered and dressed in baggy jeans patched in spots with muggle patches, a black tee shirt, and black boots. Today I was prepared for a day of fun. I had already chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as my two new subjects because I refused to learn Divination as a real class and would learn it out of a book as I already had on parts of it, so I had that down easily and needed no worry about it like some others. 

  I went down to the Great Hall early and waited for Lily to join me for our day with the other girls. The Marauders came down with the monster girls in tow. Sirius sat next to me because he refused to be nearer to Clara as he could. Dawn came up to me so we could hang by the lake and Sirius treated her with respect I never knew he possessed.

"Hello I'm Sirius Black are you a friend of Tempy?"

"Yes and I am Dawn Cobain. Is your tail bone still hurting Temp?"

"Sure is Dawny-girl, see that's why we have knees for when we bruise and break it" I said laughing with Dawn and Sirius.

"Go on scout, I will see you later" Sirius clapping me on my back as I got off my knees. I gave him a peck on his lips and headed with Dawn out to Hester where the other girls were sitting and laughing.

"I have been christened a new name by our local genius; I am now Dawny-girl."

  We laughed at Dawn's joke and sat there for hours just enjoying each others company. I was enjoying having other friends then boys and Lily. We laughed until we cried and joked about guys and girls we didn't like. It was really good and Lily slipped off to the kitchens with Dawn so she could get lunch for us all.

  I sat with Vivian, Jeannie, and Alice, talking with the girls I now considered friends. They didn't grit me for information as many would and I blessed them for it. I think Lily told them I didn't tell people about myself so often, but studied others and decided if I could trust them. I felt I could trust them and I liked that about them.

"Tempest why did those girls say those things about you?" Alice asked then looked at the grass.

"They said those things because they couldn't have someone they stalked."

"I think they should just leave you alone. So what if you date Sirius Black, you both love each other and that is what matters" Jeannie said standing up and looking for Lily and Dawn. 

"Thanks Jeannie is this why Marlena isn't in this group now."

"Yeah, Lily and she had a row a while back and she told Marlena that if she didn't stop believing rumors about you that she was no longer welcome in her friendship and she doesn't come around much. You know Lils is very popular with a lot of people and she holds you in high esteem, as do many for your intelligence and your private nature" Vivian sighed after telling me. 

  I smiled at all of them and watched in amusement as Jeannie jumped up and down Lily and Dawn came back with food. I wondered how she stayed so thin, from what I knew she ate like James and Sirius, it was probably because she was so tall. Her dirty blonde hair was always in a pony, her honey colored eyes always shined, but she avoided guys because she felt they were worthless and only brought down woman. I admired her for being very opinioned and fearless when it came to people, it was a wonder why she wasn't a Gryffindor like me.

  When Lily and I set up the picnic cloth and the picnic we all dug in. We packed up the basket and sat on the grass, I listened to their conversation sparingly because I was studying the ones I hadn't studied before. 

  Vivian had dark auburn hair and blue-grey eyes. She was of normal height and normal weight, not really skinny or chubby. Viv as we called her always was friendly to anyone but people that had rubbed her wrong. She wasn't as opinionated as Jeannie but then she was a hard worker and enjoyed school and having fun. 

  Dawn was very petite, in height and bone size. She had light brown hair and light green eyes. She was always trying to make better friends out of other houses while making an enemy of her own. I felt for her ambition and but I knew she would fail because deep wounds fell between the three houses and Slytherin. 

  I joined in the conversation after Dawn had poked me in the side because my eyes were unfocused. I glared at her but we ended up in gales of laughter because the glares were of a fake variety. I probably laughed more in those hours I spent with them then in my entire life. Our day was almost ruined when the Marauders and the three monsters came outside.

  Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked very upset by being left with James and the monsters. They all walked behind them, and then decided we were more interesting. They ran away from James and to us. They all looked giddy by coming towards us. Lily looked at them critically as did all of the others. They got down on their hands and knees and looked very desperately at us, puppy dog eyes and everything.

"May we please join you, we know you all but Temp doesn't like us very much but please let us keep as far away from them as possible or we shall go drown in the lake" Remus spoke for them all.

"Fine, witnessing idiots committing their own suicides aren't on my agenda" Lily spoke as a mutual agreement passed through us. 

  They sat by us looking very relieved to be away from the monsters and my twin. I climbed into Sirius' lap and this caused Jeannie to squeal in pure delight, like she does for food and jump up and down.

"Viv, Dawn, Lils aren't they so perfect together? They are so adorable."

"Jeannie calm down but yes they do look perfect together" Lils said pulling Jeannie down from jumping up and down at us.

  I blushed and so did Sirius from the comment. I mumbled a thank you and pressed my hands against my cheeks to hide my blush. Sirius buried his face in the back of my head to hide his embarrassment. Remus was conversing nicely with the girls much to my own surprise and Peter added his two bits in every once in a while. They left about an hour later running away from us because James was coming over.

  I glared at James and he turned away glaring at me. Lily turned to me and smiled proudly at me. I smiled back and all of burst out in laughter at all of our wacky smiles. We stayed outside skipping dinner because we were having too much fun to worry about food. I climbed up in the tree and sat on my bruised bum after this decision and watched the lake till Lily yelled for me to come out of the damned tree. 

  We said our goodbyes and headed up to our own common rooms. I absent mindedly traced over my scar and thought about the prophesy I knew jack squat about as Lily did some of an essay. I needed to know about the prophesy and why it concerned Sirius and I. I sat on a chair and watched as James and Clara came into the common room followed by the guys who looked ready to kill him and Clara after giving up trying to think about the prophesy. 

  Sirius came over to me and pulled me up to his dormitory. He looked worried and weary about things we knew the truth of and James refused to believe. He put me on his bed and sat next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and we sat together not saying a word but just waiting for the other to think of something to say. 

"Siri what are we going to do? James doesn't believe anything we say to him and is just about ready to kill me for that stupid wench."

"Baby don't worry the truth will be revealed in due time. We just have to cut the time the truth is show down from how long it could take."

"She has him wrapped around her finger, he will do anything for her and they have only been going out for a day."

"Your right about that and I would worry about your mail tomorrow. James wrote a perfectly nasty letter about your behavior to your Mum last night and sent it at like midnight."

"Merlin's beard why?" I moaned into Sirius' chest.

"Don't worry now what do you say that torturing them both should be fun?"

"No sleep would, I have worn out my mind and laughter today."

"Come back here and sleep okay, wait till the common room is empty to come back though."

"See you Sirius" I said kissing him and leaving. Before I left I heard him mutter, 'You are my storm, Tempest' 

  Since it was after curfew, people were in the common room and I decided a bubble bath before I would get ready to sleep in Sirius' bed. I took a long bubble bath and dressed in my black linen pajamas and pulled my hair back in a black silk ribbon.

  I waited till the common room was empty and my room mates were asleep and headed to the boys' dormitory. Everyone was asleep but Sirius who was sitting up and looking grateful that I actually came. I crawled into his bed and we lay there forever never sleeping, but gathering our words for each other.

"Tempest what if they last till summer vacation? What will we do in the summer because you know James will want demon wench there?"

"Sirius honestly I don't know except that if she does come, Mum will see through her in the beginning. You see Mum doesn't know her so James is going to use that till we do go back home. Then it shall all explode in his face."

"You think too much, you know that right." Sirius snuggled against my back and I got closer to his warmth.

"That's why you love me so much, though."

"No I love you because you are the person that keeps me from going to far and you're my storm."

"I know" I muttered turning over and burying my face in Sirius' chest.

"Good night my sweet storm" He said kissing me on the forehead.

  I woke at the usual early time and snuck back into my dorm. I was preparing for what Mum's letter to me would be like. It would range from disgust to disappointment. I dressed in my Led Zeppelin shirt for comfort from my mother's temper and letter I knew was coming. I sat in the Great Hall hoping Mum would just forget about James' letter. Of course this was just a lie I told myself so I wouldn't have to face my mother's words.

  Zeus flew towards me and dropped the letter of death by my untouched plate. He flew off after stealing a piece of toast and I sat there looking at the letter. It was addressed to me in Mum's handwriting and I knew this would be one hell of a letter. Sirius came and sat next to me on one side and Lily was on the other. Both looking at me like 'oh-no-this-is-the-letter-of-doom-from-Mrs. Potter' and trying to make me open it because I knew it wasn't a howler but it was scary enough for anyone who knew the story and my Mum. James and Clara looked elated when they saw I had the letter and that made me grab the letter and rip it open. Mum's loopy handwriting was looking at me, all saying she was cross with me because of James' lies.

_Tempest,_

_                What is I hear of that James and you had an argument about his new girlfriend? Why do you care in the first place and don't you dare give me the she is my enemy and is tainting James' mind excuse. Also I hear that you allowed your cat to attack them both and both are very lucky to not have any permanent scaring. I should say I am disgusted with your new demeanor against your brother and a person he cares about. I do not want you to start with them because you should understand his feelings, him being your twin brother and then you have Sirius. I don't want to hear anything about your revolting behavior from James and Clara anymore._

_                                                              Mum_

I sat down the letter and felt burning white rage with my brother. I loathed him right then and I needed to get my anger out on him. I marched over to him, and stood behind him wanting him to explode. He and Clara turned around and looked at me innocently. "James may I speak to you privately?" I hissed at him.

"Yes Nicolette" he mocked knowing full well I hated my middle name. I felt my anger rise at him and he stood up as I marched outside with him on my tail. All my friends watching us, but knowing to leave us alone for this was private.

"What do you think you are playing at James? Wait till Mum knows the truth and believe me the instant she meets that wench she will."

"Sister Mum believes me because I told a few white lies and I felt so bad about you insulting my girlfriend."

"James I don't know what has gotten into to you but I want to know. Did you not forget you are associating with? The girl that hates Lily and me with all her might and is a stupid bitch."

"I didn't know you knew such colorful language, Nicolette."

  Smack! I slapped James across his face hard enough for my hand to hurt. He deserved it and it would bruise into a nice handprint on his face. If I had a bruise he should too, at least he deserved his. I stormed back to the Great Hall feeling much better after slapping James and seeing his surprised look cross his face as I did so. He followed me and I could tell he was rubbing his cheek. I sat back down at my seat and watched in disgust as Clara ran to James and acted as if you was a wounded solider.

"James what happened to your cheek?"

"My sister slapped me, as undeserving as I am."

"That wench how dare her?"

"She is Tempest and can get away with everything in this school because she is the top student in our year, even if she does take time from her busy schedule for friends."

"I hate her for slapping you, James."

"That is my girl Clara."

  I snorted and Lily dragged me away with the other girls. I wanted hit him again but Sirius and Remus sent me looks that said not in here and we will talk to him. I was being dragged to the library and all the girls but I had their bags. I knew they were doing homework today and wanted me there if they needed my help.

  I walked around the library looking for a book that would interest me at least in the minimum. I found one that was about prophesies that go over a brief future of a person's life. I brought it to the table where the girls were working and read a little before Dawn tapped me with a quill. 

"Can I help you Dawny-girl?"

"Yes, it's the Transfiguration essay, what are we supposed to do. I don't really understand."

"Write a foot of essay about changing animate objects into inanimate is easier then the other way around."

"Didn't we already do that on an essay?"

"Yes but she had us do it again because Professor McGonagall said most of us didn't get the idea of what she wanted us to say."

"Even you?"

"No I just redid it because I felt I could do better."

"Man, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your brain."

"Dawn don't even try to, she is too much of a complex human to be understood" Lily sighed while looking at us both.

"Well thanks for the help on the essay. Now what was..."

  I read through my book some more before dismissing myself in hopes of finding Sirius before he got detention with the rest of the boys. I found him being shrieked at by Professor McGonagall in the hallway with James, Remus, and Sirius all smirking at her. This seemed to infuriate the Professor more and she stalked off before she lost her temper too much. I walked up to him and noticed James still had the bruise on his cheek of my handprint. 

"Sirius Black what have you done this time?" I said looking him in the eye and he looked at me innocently.

"Nothing but get me detention for the next two weeks with Professor Zimmer."

"What did you do Siri?"

"Um maybe I made the potion room go boom" he whispered in a child's voice. 

"Sirius" I shouted at him. Knowing him he made the student cupboard explode and Merlin knows he won't take responsibility for it. "What has gotten into your head? Have you caught the same disease James has?"

"Nicolette stop it or I might just prank you" James said cruelly from behind me.

"Like you could actually out smart me, James because have you forgotten that I am the one who used to tell you the spells you needed to get your pranks done."

"At least I didn't befriend a Slytherin" he yelled at me while walking closer to me.

"Dawn is very kind, just because she is Slytherin doesn't mean jack."

"Yeah, James I met Dawn yesterday and she was different from the others of her house and you know she has made an enemy of her entire house" Sirius said placing a hand on James' shoulder. 

"Fine whatever be a traitor to everyone and poison them with your thoughts, I don't care. I am gone, see you later Sirius."

  James, Remus, and Peter left to get their reason for detentions. Remus looked back at us with sympathy and longing to help us, but they all had a pack about detentions so they had to get one. I turned and hugged Sirius. I wanted my brother back, my conceited, arsehole brother, that didn't act like this and I could see everyone did. It was all Clara's fault and I wanted her dead right then.

"Sirius, why is he acting like this? I can stand the conceitedness but he isn't himself anymore."

"I know Tempest; I think we just have to wait this out."

"I think Sirius that you are correct. And I loath it"

"Baby come on, let's go back to the tower and wait for this mess to fix itself. We can do no more."

  We walked back to my dorm and listened to The Doors and Led Zeppelin for hours. We didn't care that Clara came up and saw us snogging in the window sill or that she went back and told James. We had each other to fight this mess, along with our studious Remus and our tag along Peter who wasn't much help in its self. We had to wait for this period to end and it was going to hurt a lot of people during its ride.


	13. chapter 13

                                            A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for the mistakes I miss.

Chapter 13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I sat in the Great Hall, everyone wanting to go but me and Sirius. I was already packed and very unhappy about going home. Sirius couldn't come because his family 'wanted him' home. I now had to deal with Clara most of the summer because James had asked Mum and Dad if she could stay, which much to my anger said yes and Clara's parents said that she could stay too. I had decided either that I was going to see all the Marauders by the end of the second full moon or before if they didn't contact me. Viv, Jeannie, Dawn, Lily, and I had decided that we would get together in the summer, some way some how. I was preparing my noose for the summer for when I couldn't take Clara anymore.

  I barely ate any toast and picked at my nails which were down to the nubs. I sat there doing that until Sirius sat next to me, equally downcast. I would share a carriage with him and the other Marauders for our last goodbye for a while; of course James and Clara were just going to snog the entire way. I walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius as we collected our trunks to go to the station and then board the train. Remus, Peter, and the other two lovebirds joined us. I had my head on Sirius' shoulder and was sitting in between Sirius and Remus. Peter got the unlucky seat next to the songfest. 

  I let Siren out of her cage and she curled up in Remus' lap and fell asleep as he petted her. Snivellus and Malfoy soon came into our compartment. Sirius moved to face them and set of a string of curses, against them with Remus and James, who came up for air to hurt, Snape. We kicked them out of our compartment and I crawled into Sirius' lap for the last time in a great while. I felt the hatred of James again who went on with his girlfriend as if his best friends weren't there and it disgusted me greatly. I didn't voice so because James and my relationship was being strained just us being in close proximity of each other.

  I fell asleep in Sirius' lap and had a very surreal dream. It was the same man and woman as before in my dreams, only they weren't arguing or talking. She was in his arms on a couch and both were staring into flame that was cast over their faces, flickering but never allowing their identities to be revealed. I saw the woman and man to disappear into cold nothingness. I shot up from Sirius' lap when I woke from it a bit shaken at seeing these people again. 

  They looked at me and I looked back at them no expression on my face. I positioned myself back on Sirius' lap and glared at James and Clara. Sirius decided this was the time to talk to me.

"Tempy why did you fall from my lap because it didn't look like an accident" he said a bit too loud.

"A dream about things I have seen before and it creeped me out at seeing them again."

"You still have nightmares, how childish" Clara said smirking at me from across because she and James decided breathing was more important then kissing.

"Really I heard you whimpering in your sleep the other night crying about a big bad monster" I replied and gave Sirius a high five. 

"Tempest leave my angel alone" James said wrapping an arm around Clara's waist.

"I can't wait till Dad and Mum see right through you bitch" I said to Clara.

  I got up and slammed the door behind me as I left. I couldn't take those two anymore so I had decided just to hang outside the compartment until we got there. I hadn't even worn my robe today so I didn't worry about the having to switch into muggle clothes; I was already in my patched jeans and a black tee. My hair was unruly and I looked like I hadn't slept since finals. I had become highest in every class again and had slept since to renew my energy even if I didn't look it. 

  I only went back in the compartment to get Siren and my trunk. I grabbed Sirius' hand as me, him, and Remus went through together. I was back in hell now, where was an Aunt Charlotte when you needed someone to torture another kid. I walked up to Sirius' parents who were fussing over Regulus who shot both of us dirty glances every second he could. He happened to hate Sirius and me because we got to him every chance we could. Sirius' Dad glared as I said my last goodbye to Sirius. I had promised I would get to him as soon as I could.

"Bye Siri, I'll miss you a lot."

"Bye sweet storm, I'll miss you too."

"Write to me and maybe we will be able to get you soon."

"I don't now but I do know I love you and will go crazy without you to stop me."

"I love you too, Sirius."

  We leaned in and kissed until Mr. Black tore Sirius away and was yelling at him all the way out of the train station. He sent one pitiful glance back at me and my heart broke. I felt my Dad wrap his arms around me shoulders and hug me as I let one tear glisten down my pale cheeks.

'Tempest, don't cry. You will see him before the summer ends."

"I know but I have to spend it with the creature from the black lagoon. Can I go live with Aunt Charlotte till the new school year comes?"

"Come on Tempest and defiantly not. You have worn out your welcome there."

  Dad led me away to were Mum was talking to Clara and James. I wanted them to just drop dead right then. I think Dad understood because he made me sit in the front seat of the car with him and Mum back there to talk to Clara and James. I loved my Dad right then and adored him not making me sit in the back with them. I held an angry Siren who wanted to murder Clara and when we got home I stormed up to my room and started to unpack quickly. 

  I went into Dad's study and began my homework because I needed to do something and it was only six in the evening. I finished my first essay when Dad closed the study door behind him and sat on the desk I was working at. He looked at me with curiosity and raised his hand when I opened my mouth to question him.

"Tempest, I see you don't want to be here with your brother and Clara. I know why because she is exactly like her father and I know and loathe him."

"Let me guess Mum doesn't see it yet."

"Correct but she might not because she always wanted a daughter who was into make-up and more girly things, you aren't so she will see Clara as more of a feminine person who is a normal girl. You don't fit that because my Tempest are abnormal and we are still proud of you."

 "Thanks a lot Dad really helpful" I said looking at my drying paper. Mum wanted a feminine and normal daughter and would see Clara in a good light was certainly a bad thing. Also she wanted some one normal and I couldn't even do this.

"Maybe for a week or so before the rest of the boys come you could have over some friends for a week or so. I think you probably made new friends this year, am I correct in believing so?"

"Yes, Daddy. I have Lily, Viv, Jeannie, Alice, and Dawn. Lily is the only one in my house though."

"Really, what are their houses?" he asked giving me a furtive glance.

"Viv and Jeannie are Ravenclaws, Alice is a Hufflepuff, and Dawn is a Slytherin but she isn't like the rest of her house."

"Amazing Tempest, I'm sure Lily was the one that introduced you to them." I nodded my head and he smiled greatly. "Come on Temp, dinner is ready anyway. We'll talk to your Mum during it."

  I nodded and put my parchment and everything in a desk drawer. I walked downstairs with Dad and sat next to him while Mum chatted up with Clara. I wanted to explode at her for stealing my Mum and having her like me more. Dad tapped his glass against his glance and I smirked as Clara jumped a bit at it.

"I have a proposition to state for Miss Tempest. I fell we should have all her friends over for two weeks this summer before the boys come over in August."

"Tempest, you have more friends then Lily?" Mum asked surprised.

"Yes, I have Viv and Jeannie they are Ravenclaws, Alice is a Hufflepuff, and Dawn is a Slytherin but is really nice. Lily introduced us all together."

"That is a lie Dawn is horrible and cruel" Clara added in snottily. I saw Dad's knuckles whitening around the table as she talked and he grabbed to the trim of it.

"You don't like her because she doesn't take your shit, as none of my friends do" I yelled across from the table. I got up knocking over my chair and ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. 

  I fell on my bed face down and just lay there for at least twenty minutes before I heard Mum angry footsteps coming up to my room with Dad in the rear perfectly happy. Mum knocked at my door and walked in with Dad. She shut the door behind her and sat on my bed. Dad stood away but was ready to jump in to safe me if the need came.

"Explain to me why you said those horrible things to Clara?" she said through gritted teeth.

"No first let me guess she is in our living room crying crocodile tears at what I said and being comforted by my brother" I said flipping over and glaring at Mum.

"They aren't crocodile tears, they're real tears Tempest. So explain your actions at dinner."

"She insulted my friend who she is prejudged against because she is Slytherin and the fact that my friends and I don't take her crap. She is a bitch and I can't stand her."

"Tempest, such foul language but I can't stop you when you lose your temper. Anyway I want you to apologize to Clara right this instant."

"How about not, I won't apologize to a person you like and I hate. I refuse to and if you make me I will right and beg Aunt Charlotte to take me all summer."

"She won't but then again you will find another relative then won't you. Fine be a brat, I don't care Tempest. I have given up on this fight."

  Mum got off my bed and walked out of my room. Dad smiled and leaned against the doorway. He was proud of me I knew, usually I just gave into Mum's doings but I wouldn't this time. I wouldn't ever say anything half respectable to Clara. Not even once in my life.

"Right to your friends tomorrow and tell them that they can stay for two weeks here. From July 10 to July 24 and maybe we can get Sirius soon. Hopefully his parents aren't doing too much to hurt the poor boy. Night Tempest, my suggestions don't come down tonight and bug you're Mum senseless."

"Night Daddy and thanks."

"It is alright my once again head of her class daughter. You need your friends and we all need Sirius here to keep James in trouble. It is unnatural if he isn't." He laughed and left the room with a close of my door. 

  The next day being Saturday everyone was asleep till noon but Dad and me but Dad had gone to work. I wrote to all my friends asking them about it and then went to my homework. I had all my essays done by dinner and I was tired and hungry because I had been writing since seven and never took a break to eat. At dinner Mum was nicer to me because Dad probably told her off last night after we went to bed. I couldn't wait till my friends wrote back.

  The day after all my friends had written back to me and given me the same answer. Yes, all could come and there parents were happy for us to be gone. Lily was going to stay with Alice the night before and then floo with her. Viv, Jeannie, and Dawn coming from magical families or semi magical families were just going to floo on there own. I started to hop up and down and scream in happiness and even if it was ten in the morning I knew this would wake James and Clara which made it worth it even more. I heard James storm up my stairs and then push open my door with enough force possible. He was red in the cheeks and I burst out laughing at him.

"Shut up Nicolette. Some people actually sleep."

"Go to hell James" I said and walked down to the living room.

  Dad was sitting in the chair and reading the Sunday Prophet. He looked over the top of his paper and smiled at me. It was full of happiness and pure joy at what I had done.

"I take they all can come, Tempest because you seem to have roused the bear from his cave in pure joy."

"Yes Daddy they all can come."

"Wonderful Tempest" Mum cried happily. She had begun to see what Clara was really like and I'm sure Dad helped it along.       

"I know but where are all of us going to sleep."

"Well I know you love the guest cottage and maybe you girls can stay out there. I'm sure you all would be much happier that way because I know you and James are feuding with each other."

"That is perfect Mum but we have to clean it a lot before the come."

"I know and we should change all the linens and everything also."

"Yes I do agree" I jumped in pure joy of having my friends here but a voice in the back of my head said well you need Sirius too. Mum seemed to have thought the same idea but we knew not to voice it yet.

"Hello am I here or are you women-folk going to ignore me the rest of my life" Dad said from his chair and waved.

Mum and I laughed and then answered in unison "Yes."

"Go women-folk ignore your provider and spend his money" Dad said waving his hand and we went out laughing at him.

  Mum and I sat at the table and I looked around uncomfortable. I had never been really close to Mum; it was always Dad that I had gotten along better with. I could still read her though and I loved her, we just weren't as close as we could have been. I had always given in to her though because I could read her hurt and I didn't want to see it more and directed at me, not my twin. She looked at me and her eyes were a bit shiny.

"Tempest, I see what you mean about Clara and I want to meet your friends. So do you know what that means?"

"Guest housework on everything with magic and without" I muttered shivering at the prospect.

"Yes darling so do you know what we shall be doing in the next week?"

"Working for a slave driver?" I asked scared of Mum. I closed my eyes and opened them when she started to laugh.

"Yes, daughter yes" she cackled evilly.

  The week before the girls came over was spent dusting, washing, shopping, cleaning, and doing housework till your fingers were numb on your wand or scrubber. I didn't like housework at all. I mean I liked cooking but the rest was a bit iffy to me. The cottage now didn't even have a cobweb in it and it was quite scary. It was now furnished in a more cottage type way and I thought it looked better then it had last time, then again that might have been me delirious from all the work me and Mum had done.

  The guest cottage had a large living room, three bedrooms, a small kitchen and eating area stocked full if we decided we wanted food at three in the morning, and two bathrooms. Us girls probably wouldn't even use the bedrooms and fall asleep in the living room. We could just levitate our mattresses out from our room and slap on them and not have to pick who to sleep with in each bedroom. It would work easier that way really.

  On the day the girls arrived Clara and James had refused to leave their rooms. They were angry at Mum for letting them stay here without Sirius at least. I sat in the living room waiting for them to show at two. Lily came first, Alice, Vivian, Jeannie, and last but not least Dawn. This all ran in clockwork and I ran up and hugged them all. They were hopping up and down and we all hugged for about ten minutes.

"Great to see all of you in good heath and not having any lost limbs. This is Potter Manor and these are my parents." I pointed to my parents and Lily being the leader introduced herself first.

"Hello I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Potter. This is Dawn Cobain, Vivian Boot, Alice Wood, and Jeannie Cauldwell."

"Hello all of you and thanks for coming, to our home. Don't mind the grumps upstairs, we are going to make dinner out of them later" Dad shaking all of there hands. Mum hit him in the ribs and then laughed at Dad's joke along with us.

"Okay, I'll give you a tour but after we take you all out to the guest cottage. Mum and I decided it was better to stay out there away from the grumps then being grouped with them."

  I lead them outside to the guest cottage. I told them to leave there trunks in the living room and took them back into the house. I showed them around then took them up to my room. They all were amazed by it and all its interesting objects. Lily saw the glass rose first and called everyone over to see it.

"A Sirius gift, dearest Tempy?" Lily said in aw of the rose.

"Yes, but please don't touch it. It means a lot to me."

  Viv looked at my bookcases and labeled them Tempest's perfect collection only to grow till my room is filled with them. I had hung up new pictures I had developed on the walls and we laughed at all of them. I was going to take my camera every where with me so we could get some great shots for all of us. Alice went to petting Siren as she had taken a very great liking to her since last year and we just talked in my room till Mum came up and told us it was dinner time. Mum had enlarged the table and we all sat eating and laughing and just carrying on. I was going to miss them when they were gone as my heart ached to see and hold Sirius.

   We decided my way was the safest way for no one's feelings to get hurt and had put the mattresses in the living room in a circle. I lit the fire and we stayed up late talking about things, like school, summer, boys, and growing up. I soon learned that every girl I knew had a crush on someone.

"I think we all should say who we like as more then a friend" Alice said happily.

"Alright we'll go in a circle starting from our Tempest who is the only one out of us all who has a guy" Lils said next to me.

"Sirius, Dawn who do you like?"

"Alex Sanders, Ravenclaw, now 4th year. How about you Viv?"

 "Johnny Long, our year, Ravenclaw. You Jeannie?"

"Okay I only like him a bit, Remus Lupin, our year, Gryffindor. What is the flavor this month Alice?" I personally wasn't surprised by that because Remus had a bit of a crush on her too. I would inform him one day when he came after the full moon, behind Jeannie's back of course.

"Dain Bochar, 5th year, Hufflepuff. Now you have to tell us Lils."

"Oh alright Jack Knight, 4th year, Gryffindor."

"Oh such good choices girls, we have to get a boyfriend this year, _all of us" Viv said with such meaning that we all knew that she would eventually and would encourage us also, but me._

"Alright now can we sleep, I need to sleep or I'll be grouchy in the morning" Jeannie said making us all laugh then hush up and go to sleep.

  Over the first week we joked and talked. I watched as they practiced Quidditch, Lily on my broom enjoying herself. I got photos of us being stupid and laughing. I had decided I would take them in the grounds one day but now we spent most of the day flying or in my case watching perfectly happy, swimming in the pond, and talking and goofing off. We had finally christened Alice a nick name from her swimming skills, Floating Allie, or Allie for short.

  One the night before I was going to take them in the forest, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake any of them so I jut stared at the ceiling. That was until I heard high pitched voice singing out la coming from the forest. The girls didn't stir one bit and I went to investigate knowing full well I could get myself killed in the back of my head. I grabbed my wand and put on my shoes. I went outside and followed the voice.

  The high voice led me to a clearing that I doubted my parents knew existed or if the did never said anything about it. In the clearing was a beautiful almost heavenly creature. It glowed a bright pure white and from what I could see looked female and human. She or whatever it was stopped singing when I approached her and her light disappeared. Her hair was dark and wavy, her eyes closed and when she opened them bright red, her skin was paper white and she was gorgeous like a goddess. She smiled when she saw me and I just stood there looking at her.

"I was wondering when you would show up after you heard the singing" she said with humor.

"I haven't heard it ever before this."

"That what I was thinking, anyway I have been singing every summer since you got accepted into Hogwarts. You can't hear it in your house; you must be at least by the guest cottage."

"That explains a lot" I muttered darkly.

  She got off the ground she was laying on and walked over to me. She stood before me tall and thin, and I knew she was only part-human. The woman reached out and touched my skin, her hand was ice cold and I tried to move any from it but I could not.

"All you ever wanted was to be normal, I'm sorry not in this life shall you be mediocre" she whispered like a flap of an owl's wing.

"You know about the prophesy?"

"Yes darling, I was the one who predicted it. Your parents were there when I did it. Ask your father who I am, he shall know."

  With a turn she was gone, like a light burning out in an instant. I unconsciously made my way back, my feet knowing where to go yet my brain did not. That woman was the one who predicted my life and things it would hold and my parents knew her. I did not like this very much, I would have to talk to Daddy soon. 

  At breakfast I got a pleasant surprise for my doomed day: a letter from Sirius. It looked as if he had sent one to James also. James one the other hand didn't open it in front of Clara, who both had been growing distant. Though both were just as intolerable as before only I think they were growing sick of each other. I tore open Sirius' letter and surprised by that at the end of the letter was a droplet of blood. I worried about that when I read the letter.

**_My dearest Tempest,_**

**_                                I miss being at your house or even near you. Dad and Mother are being there horrible selves as usual, hate son named Sirius, love son named Regulus who is a little bastard. They have done nothing but talk about putting me back and shape but I will spare you the details. I just wanted you to know I love you and that I miss you._**

**_                                                             Sirius_**

  I dropped my letter on the table and gasped. I felt my blood boiling with the Blacks. How could they hurt that poor boy and what had they done to him? I shoved the letter in my father's hand and he read it, he looked up angry with the Blacks because he liked Sirius and I knew him and Mum felt like he was their second son. Mum retrieved it from Dad's hand and she was almost in tears from the letter. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Soon" Dad said leaving for work with a pop.

  That day passed in a blur. I remember swimming with the girls and taking them through a bit of the forest. We all didn't speak it but we were worried about my boyfriend even if they didn't like him all that much. When Dad came home the girls, Mum, and I had waited up for him in the living room. He looked at us and smiled a bit sadly.

"I am assuming you want to know about Sirius" he asked wearily. We nodded our heads and he continued. "Alright, well I had a little chat with Mr. Black, today. I did not mention the letter for obvious reasons. He said Sirius can come to our house tomorrow afternoon at tea time. I felt he wanted to keep the boy but hated him, so was going to let him go."

"Oh thank goodness Henry. I was really getting worried about the boy" Mum cried as I hugged Daddy in gratitude. I knew the girls were all happy also because they had hearts just like the rest of us, and hugged Daddy too after Mum and me. 

  James came downstairs with Clara looking quite upset. He looked curious and when the girls and I spotted them we turned a blind eye to him, hugging each other and just being happy that something good was happening to us and it was for another human being.

"Dad, Mum is Sirius going to be alright?" He asked a bit of fear in his usually pompous voice.

"Yes, James. He is coming tomorrow at tea time."

"Yes!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air much to our amusement in his stupidity.

  We all went to bed waiting for tomorrow to come so we would know for sure if Sirius was alright. All of us got a real treat though before hand. James and Clara were fighting upstairs and we could here them in the living room. Mum being the only adult here smiled into her tea and went to move but I stopped her. We all listened to there fight trying not to laugh.

"I thought you loved me James Potter, now it seems your friends mean more to you then me. I accepted your pranks and you being with your friends during the school year, but summer is supposed to be for us only" Clara whined and yelled at the same time.

"I don't anymore; you must see that I care for my friends and family more then you. They were right about you when we started going out especially my sister, who I should have listened to the most" he shouted at her.

"Fine, I'm going home and don't try to stop me."

"Trust me I won't."

  I heard two doors slam and James came downstairs and slumped into a chair. He had sat next to Lily and she didn't even flinch. He looked angry and we let him and didn't say anything to him. Clara walked downstairs right before Sirius was to arrive. She was packed to go and Mum gave her floo powder and let her go without one word to her, of course all of girls were silently laughing. Sirius came out of the fireplace minutes later. 

  Sirius now had hair down to his shoulders and pulled it back into a pony. He was covered in cuts and bruises and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. I rushed to his side as he and his trunk fell onto my floor. Mum and James did also and we pulled him to his feet. He swayed slightly and James gripped his shoulder to keep him from falling. The girls except Lily were impressed by his newly found devotion to his friend once again.

"Sirius what did they do to you?" Mum cried at him.

"Punish me for me bad son, that's all. You know I'm fine" he coughed.

  Mum conjured a stretcher and floated him up to his bedroom. Which not even Clara could touch. Mum put him on the bed and tucked him in. I stood next to the bed as she rushed out to get something to make him sleep. She gave him a dreamless sleep potion and he was out soon enough. She shooed us out as she healed him and the girls and I went outside to talk in the guest cottage. 

"How could they do that to him, he is just a young man" Jeannie said in defense of my boyfriend. None of them liked him much but as I said before they do have hearts and they knew Sirius was very special to me.

"They are the Blacks, they look down on everyone who doesn't have what they can pureblood pride" Viv said bitterly. She hated people like that and felt they should be wiped out.

"I know, do you remember what they said about my Dad because he remarried a muggle?" Jeannie said cruelly. She lived with her mum but she loved her dad. She didn't like her new twin sisters though. She said her dad had forgotten about her and her brother Jeremy and her Mum and Step-dad, Seth DeVant agreed. It hurt me to see she wanted her dad but he had forgotten about her and her brother. I didn't say anything though; it wasn't a place to talk about it.

"Yeah, that was cruel and even if your Dad deserve it, not being almost banished from the magical world by them" Viv said in agreement. Jeannie nodded and the rest didn't say anything.

"They hate me because I made Slytherin and am a half-blood" Dawn said. Her family was that her dad was magical and her Mum not. They lived like a mixture, they were connected with it through floo but her Mum didn't like seeing magic done to do housework.

"My Dad says that they are worthless even if we are pure also but you shouldn't discriminate" Alice said to keep everything in management.

"I don't see it should be such a big deal but it is sad that people feel that way" Lily said in I-don't-think-we-should-talk-about-it voice which we ignored.

"Yeah and I will make those Blacks pay one day. They will pay for hurting him" I said viscously, I hated the Blacks except for the ones who hadn't been like them and like my Sirius.

"Tempest!" They all yelled at me but knew I would never go back on my word.

 We waited and joked about stuff to lighten the mood. When we went swimming James came out and jumped in getting us all splashed and we attacked and splashed him mercilessly. I laughed as the girls trudged out of the water afterwards and lay on the towels and tan. I didn't even try because I wouldn't I would just burn and I hated that because I hated flaking skin and the pain.

  I sat in the shade and read a book until dark when they were happy with there tans. They changed from their swimsuits and went to dinner with me. Sirius was still asleep when Dad came home and was told. He sent James upstairs and us girls to bed because he was going to talk to the Blacks. I knew he was angry at them for what they had done to him and was going to 'talk' to them about Sirius' wounds. 

  When we went outside we decided because they were leaving in three days that tomorrow we were going to explore the forest. I was once again woken by the voice and went to talk to the woman. She didn't smile when she saw me just looked at me curiously.

"Do you know who I am yet?" 

Oh crap I had forgotten to ask Dad about this with Sirius and my friends over. "No" I muttered weakly.

"I expected as such, you had better things to do and more pressing issues."

"I know" I whispered hatefully.

"Learn by the time of tomorrow."

  She was gone and I walked back. I saw the fire was still on in the house and Dad was sitting in the living room watching the fire. He turned and looked surprised when I entered the living room. He motioned to the chair and I sat.

"What is troubling you Tempest?"

"Daddy who was the person who predicted my prophesy?"

"Clarissa Quartz, your aunt that is now deceased. Been for since right after you were born and the prophesy made" he said lazily.

"She is dead?" I cried upset. She was dead and she was talking to me, this wasn't exactly my picture.

"Yes why do you care?"

"She is in our forest and has called me to her twice."

"She will every summer until you know the entire prophesy."

"Then tell me because I don't want to see her again."

"No just don't listen to the voice and don't get up and follow it."

"Dad please, I'm scared and intrigued in the same time. I need to know about it."

"No" he whispered as I left in defeat. I decided I wouldn't follow the voice anymore or sleep in the guest cottage again.

  The day the girls left Sirius came downstairs and gave each of them a hug, even Lily permitted it because I knew he was growing on her like the other Marauders but my brother, who while she stayed avoided him as much as possible so no fights broke out. Now after the girls left the two other Marauders were coming after the second full moon which was August 5th and they were coming on the 7th. I couldn't wait for that.

  Sirius had healed from when he came and was much better. He told James never to piss off our Mum again because he didn't know what he had. I loved him even more after that. James of course got in trouble with Sirius after exploding some fireworks in James' room. Sirius was really amazed at what happened between Clara and James and said to apologize to me more then him. James got down on his hands and knees to apologize to me.

"Tempest, I am so sorry about everything. Please forgive me and I promise I will be a better brother."

"Alright but only because I want you off your knees because you just might be sticking to your floor."

"Thank you." He jumped up and his jeans ripped in the knees. We laughed at that for a good while.

  I had taken my place back in Sirius' bed to sleep because he was there with me, and I missed his warmth. Siren had taken a better liking of Sirius and now joined us in his bed. Of course the hallway became Marauder land again when Remus and Peter came I had to remember to get him by himself. I decided bugging him while he was trying to sleep would be the simplest way. 

  I slipped out of the bed from Sirius and into Remus' room. He was still up reading. I closed the door and he looked up. He smiled and he placed his book down as I sat on his bed. 

"Yes Miss Tempest?"

"You know my friend Jeannie? Well how do you feel about her?"

His cheeks began to pink a bit in the reading light. "I like her as more then a friend and I wish she felt the same but you know how Jeannie is."

"Wrong I found out she had a tiny crush on you when she stayed over here with the other girls."

"No joke?"

"No joke Remmy" I said right before I left the room to let him dream of Jeannie.

  Summer was coming to an end when my birthday hit. This year we would do the same as last year but this time I was a year older. I had my hair pulled back in a ribbon, a black skirt that cut at my knees, a black spaghetti strap that showed how many bones you could see in my body, and platform sandals. At breakfast we got our presents and we were going to Diagon Alley for our supplies and Mum and Dad's present to James and I.

  Lily had sent me muggle rock records which she charmed to work at Hogwarts. Dawn sent me books in Latin and English. Jeannie sent me books and a pair of funky earrings. Viv sent me a dress robe in dark blue and a letter saying bring all the make-up I owned. Alice sent me a photo album so I could put pictures of our years at Hogwarts in it and some more books. Sirius seeing as he knew I liked classy things gave me a dozen roses and a necklace of black pearls, he left me speechless and got a nice kiss in front of everyone for that present. Remus gave me books and a picture of the guys and me making funny faces at the camera. Peter gave me posters of Freddy Mercury, Robert Plant, and Jim Morrison and a book about muggle rock. James ignoring tradition gave me a very weird present, a dead baby shark in a jar. 

"James may I ask where did you get this?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Easy, a day out with my ex. I thought it fit you."

"Mum hand me that pot over there please" I asked holding my hand out for it and she handed it to me. I wacked James in the back with it and he looked pleasantly surprised.   

"Ow what was that for Tempest" he shouted loudly grabbing his back while everyone else laughing at him.

"I think I'll call my new friend Herman. Be right back" I said as I gathered my presents with Sirius' help and walked and put them on my bed then went downstairs where we were ready to go to Diagon Alley.

  Once we got there Mum went to Gringotts while dad watched us outside making sure the boys could cause no trouble. This lasted for 30 minutes till Mum came back and gave us all our money bags. She had gotten more for each of us because this year we could go to the village of Hogsmeade for the first time for me and the first time for the boys legally I knew. When she handed them back to us we went to get our needed supplies first. We stopped at the bloody pranking store where Mum had to buy some of James' present there, then to Quality Quidditch Supplies for the other half. I on the other hand had other plans for my birthday.

  I dragged them into muggle London after Mum apparated with everything home and then back to us apparated back to us then exchanged my birthday money for muggle money in Gringotts we trooped out to muggle London. I wanted some muggle clothes and I had heard Lily saying something about a mall being near Diagon Alley one day. We asked for directions and went to the mall. Everyone including myself was floored by its hugeness and busyness. It had three floors filled with whatever muggles could need. 

  For hours on end I dragged them into clothe stores after clothes store. I bought like five new pairs of jeans, three new skirts, new boots and sneakers, six shirts, a new dress, and some more ribbons. We went back to Diagon Alley and then back home. Dad flopped onto the chair along with the guys on the floor.

"Boys remind me never go shopping with women again, especially clothes shopping" he said in an exasperated voice. Mum and I laughed evilly at them and they cringed.

  I went upstairs and cleared of my bed and passed out on my bed. The next week the guys spent there time finishing essays and packing. I packed everything I would need for Hogwarts. I packed all my clothes, my new books, records, record player, jewelry, and just stuff I needed for Hogwarts. I also packed my money bag for Hogsmeade. I had really enjoyed most of my summer. I had had Clara there but she went away after an embarrassing break up with James. I mean I saw all my friends, saved Sirius from his family, and got to torture my father and my friends with shopping in a muggle mall. I had loved even essence of that; I just wanted to get back to school though.

A/N: If I have made you hate the character of Clara I have done my job well.


	14. chapter 14

                                                                   A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J. K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for my mistakes and if you think Clara is blonde she isn't, she is a brunette. 

Chapter 14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  It was September 1st and everything was going smoothly for me at least. I awoke in my bed around seven as usual to hear Mum walking around downstairs trying not to cry about her 'babies' growing up. I dressed in a new pair of baggy black jeans which I added patches to, a pheasant shirt, and a pair of boots after my shower. I levitated my trunk and Siren's cage down the stairs and into the living room where the guys' trunks were. 

  When I entered the kitchen Mum was making her way to wake up the boys. I took my seat and Dad sat there eating breakfast and looking at the paper. He smiled as I heard Mum yelling her head off to the boys to get up. They scattered on the floor because one fell on the floor from bed: James, one started to run about confused: Peter, one was ripped from his bed: Sirius and one got up quietly and made his way around like a mouse: Remus. They all entered the kitchen twenty minutes later looking quite upset and sleepy.

  Sirius' long hair was dripping and Mum was fighting with James'. In all it was quite amusing to see James run from Mum who was holding a comb and Mum cursing him for having hair like his fathers. I noticed when we climbed into the car after loading into it that Sirius' hair was tied back into a pony and he looked like he wanted to shear it off completely.

  We rode to Kings Cross Station in complete normality or as normal as you could get in my family. Firecrackers exploded in the back seat and showered us in sparks and Siren tried to kill James as usual. When we arrived we were thirty minutes early as usual and we found an empty compartment after the usual be good and stay out of trouble good bye. The boys were talking about pranking and I tuned them out by reading a fat book in my lap while I sat on Sirius' lap, playing with a lock of hair that escaped his pony.

"Tempest give me the book and no one gets hurt" James said his hand outstretched.

"No James leave my book alone, I am reading something you do when you have a brain that works in the place of humans" I said as if I was talking to a three year old which James had the mental conspicuity of one. James looked at me affronted and decided it wasn't worth the fight.

  I settled in Sirius' lap and fell asleep reading the book that was in Latin which was a language I was very good with. I didn't dream about the woman and man as I usually did when I dreamt but a crazy dream about Sirius and James swimming with the giant squid then Sirius leaving me for the squid and then wanting me back. I smiled as I dreamt that one because it was so absurd.

~~~~~~~~~~Sirius' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I looked down at Tempest who had fallen asleep as she usually did when she traveled. She looked lovely with her book on her lap and her head against my chest. She was smiling in her dream and I thought she looked so different from then when she was awake. Her curls were now down halfway down her back and in a black ribbon, a few shorter curls escaping the ribbon and framing her face in which made her look more like an angel then when she was awake. Now she was shy and quiet awake but now that silence was peaceful and not fearful.

  I looked at James and noticed him looking at us a bit depressed but happy for us. I smiled back and moved Tempest's head into my arms. Remus watched us also from next to James but his eyes were a bit misty. I knew he liked Jeannie, Tempest's friend and wanted that with her and felt it would never happen though because of his disease. I brushed her curls away from her face and looked at her skin, it was almost pure white and it made her look so different from her tanned friends and her body was so fragile. She said to me once that she believed one good punch could take her down. It could break her bones but not her power or brains I had told her and she laughed. Though she was getting skinnier, I think we knew that she was just naturally skinny because I knew Tempest loved food when she was hungry.

  I held her until Jeannie walked into her compartment and was looking for Tempest. Remus instantly patted down his hair and looked at her hopefully. She looked at Remus a bit longer then normal and a bit of a blush rose into her cheeks. As a blush rose into Remus' cheeks also at her looks

"I see Tempest has decided napping is an important part of going to school so I'll leave."

"Wait Jeannie can I walk you back to your compartment I have something to ask you" Remus said jumping up from his seat.

"Sure Mr. Lupin" Jeannie said with humor and they linked arms at the elbows in a friendly way and I saw both blush even more. They were so sweet on each other I was getting sick.

When they left James looked at me and smiled. "Looks like Remus will be the next with a girl" he said and then looked at Tempest.

"What Jamsie-poo?"

"I was wondering how you two get along so well because she is studious, rule-abiding, and quiet while you are loud, rule-breaking, and are rarely seen in the library unless it is to get a book out for our project or being forced into it."

"James to answer your question, she brings out the best me and she adores both sides of me."

"Guess so because Tempest would be quite happy being locked into a giant library for the rest of eternity if she had books she had never read before in it and you would go schizo."

"I know, now why does Mr. Remmy look so happy?" Remus had walked in a dream state and a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I asked Jeannie out and she said yes because she admitted she liked me also, just as Tempy said she did."

"You go Remmy!" James shouted and used his habit of pumping his fist into the air.

"Good for you Rem" Peter said in a quiet fearful voice.

"You finally stepped up to the plate" I laughed and we all did.

"Be quiet" Tempest muttered moving her head into my chest again.

 I laid her on the seat as we decided to go find and torture students with pranks especially Snape. Before we left I noticed something slipped from her jeans. I wondered what it is but didn't take it; she would murder me if she found out. We left to find Snape and let the fun begin.

~~~~~~~~~~Back to Tempest's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke up to an empty compartment and screams coming from the beginning of the train. I went to move to sit on the seats and ended up falling off them. When I pulled myself back up I noticed a note sitting on the seat I had been laying on. I picked it up and it was in my father's handwriting and I knew this could be either good or bad. **__**

****

**_My daughter,_**

**_                     I know you wish to know of the prophesy made of your life. I have informed your mother that you know about it and still hold the bruise on my arm from her smacking it. By the end of this year I shall inform you of it. I wanted you to know this because I feel it is right._**

**_                                                           DAD_**

****

  I sat there stunned that by the end of the year I was going to know what I had bugged my father senseless for. I would know what was to come and I thought it was very cool. I put on my robes after reading it, burned the letter, and put Siren in her cage so I would be ready to get off this train. The boys came back right before the train was getting to Hogsmeade Station and we rode a carriage to Hogwarts.

  I sat with Sirius who was next to James and Remus and Peter sitting across from us at the feast. All through the feast I just picked at my food not hungry because I was still wired on my letter. When I went upstairs I unpacked using the unpacking spell and hung up my posters of my rockers. I once again had the window bed and left Siren on the window sill who meowed at me angrily until I moved her off. Lily agreed with my posters and we went to bed before the three monsters came up.

  The morning of the first day, I got up early as was in my naturally of life. I showered and dressed in a pair of bell bottoms, a black shirt, black boots, and my curls were free. I ran downstairs to the Great Hall and got my schedule. I had Care of Magical Creatures first with the Ravenclaws, then Transfiguration with Slytherins, and after lunch I had a double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I ate some toast and ran back upstairs to get Lily and pack my bag because all of my friends had taken Care of Magical Creatures.

  Our first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures was very interesting. Professor Kettleburn started us with Crups. It looked like a jack russell terrier with a forked tail. It ate just about everything we fed it including a part of Sirius' robe.

"Hey Professor what are we to do when these things start to eat you."

"Mr. Black here" The Professor said exasperated and pulled the Crup away from him and sent him to work with me on my Crup feeding and taking notes on it.

"Hey Baby" he whispered kneeling next to me. I kissed his cheek and took some more notes which gave Sirius the hint to do so himself.

  The rest of the day we took notes and worked on spells I already knew. After dinner I went back to my dorm because the library didn't look very appealing with Madame Prince sneering at you till curfew on the first day back. Lily joined me soon after and sat on my bed petting my cat. She touched my hair and looked at me. 

"Tempest your hair is down to your back why don't you cut it or layer it?"

"I don't want short hair and I have refused to cut it since the disaster hair cut when I was nine."

"Let Viv cut it beside we could grow it back if you really don't like it. Please for Viv and us."

"Alright but I think we should wait till the night before the first Hogsmeade trip of the year for it."

"I can't wait to see you with layered hair."

"Wonderful now be quiet about it, I think I hear the monsters coming and I want this to be a surprise."

  Right as I was Clara, Kasia, and Hannah entered minutes later looking quite upset. I decided to blare Led Zeppelin at them and make them angry. They swaggered over to us in their pajamas and looked at us like trash. I wanted to smack that look right off her face.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood and the blood traitor." I could see Lily tense at being called a mudblood by her own housemate and she was getting upset and I was angry at being called a blood traitor. I decided to make Clara regret ever uttering those words.

"Shut your trap Thornton, you are the one with dirty blood here because you are a filthy, trashy, bitch who no one likes. Well besides your minions."

  Clara went to punch me but I moved. I swung and hit her square in her nose. Growing up with James taught you some things when he fought with your cousins, I watched it bleed then she went to hit me again and this time it caught my cheek. I felt it bruise and I noticed in Lily's eyes I saw she was in pain because our right hands were burning. I tackled Clara and sent her flying out the open door frame. We lay on the landing and she was aiming to claw my face and I rolled off her unto the stairs. She rolled on top of me and we went down the stairs fighting with each other. 

  We land with a thud at the bottom of the stairs as people turned to see what it was. Lily was running down the stairs and the Marauders were coming over. I got up first and went to touch my cheek when Clara grabbed my ankle and we started to brawl again. We were throwing fists and I knew I got Clara's eyes and she only got my other cheek because I learned to move. I felt us being torn apart by a huge prefect who looked at us both like we were crazy. Clara was still fighting so he didn't let her down but he let me down and I leaned onto a chair. Sirius ran up to me and hugged me. It hurt my ribs so I had to pry him off. 

  The prefect dragged us to Professor McGonagall's office and he sat us down in front of a very disgusted looking Professor. She looked at Lily to me to Clara to Kasia to Hannah and to the prefect. She pointed to me first and I began to tell what happened.

"Professor we were fighting because Clara found it appropriate call Lily a mudblood and me a blood traitor for no reason at all."

"No because you were listening to the muggle shit again" Clara intervened.

"Miss Thornton be quiet, continue Potter."

"Well I told her she was the only one with dirty blood because she was the one no girl can stand and she walked up to punch me but missed. It was only instinct to punch back. Clara then hit me again and I tackled her though the open doorway. I was on top of her and she went to claw my face so I rolled of the landing and she rolled on top of me. We went down the stairs trying to get at each other. I got up first and was willing to leave but Clara grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. We threw punches at each other till the prefect pulled as apart. The prefect put me down first because I was willing to stop fighting first."

"Mr. Brown this is a good account of the story from when they landed at the bottom of the stairs."

"Yes ma'am Miss Potter was grabbed by the ankle trying to walk away and did stop trying to fight me first."

"Miss Evans, Miss Schmidt, Miss Regan is Miss Potter's explanation for upstairs the truth?"

"Yes Professor" they all mumbled at the same time.

"Well it seems that Miss Potter was attacked but fought back so there is no punishment for her but you Miss Clara Thornton."

  I always got away with everything with the professors. It was like some special gift or something. Even Professor McGonagall, who never played games, gave me no more then a few points off. She pointed for all but Clara to leave and we left. I walked back with Lily walking slowly and Kasia and Hannah sped up and made their way back to the tower quickly. The prefect made his way back with Lily and me.

"Hey Potter, how do you get away with that stuff?"

"I don't know, must be I'm quiet and don't usual try to cause trouble and every time except one when I got in trouble it was the other person's fault it happened and I guess they never blamed me."

"That is a rare gift and by the way I agree with what you did to that Thornton girl but you know I can't have a murder in the common room."

"That's alright I got away didn't I."

  When we entered the tower most of it was down stairs and waiting for us. I walked upstairs and Lily followed me into the bathroom and got my wand for me that way I could heal myself. I had two bruised cheeks, my lip was spilt, and my ribs which you could see were bruised. I wasn't complaining because it was all worth it. Clara on the other hand had two black eyes, bruised ribs from the fall down the stairs like me, a broken nose, and a bruised cheek. I healed everything but my lip which to Lily I called it a battle scar.

  The next day, Clara had all her bruises but her nose was fine. She grumpy all day and all people could talk about how the quiet ones always got the better of everyone. In the end I had Sirius shield me from questions by hugging me and pulling me into his chest and walking me to our next class. Dawn, Viv, Jeannie, and Alice were all hyped when the found out and approved. This died down soon afterwards, thankfully, and everyone soon went back to hating me for dating Sirius.

  The first Hogsmeade trip was on Halloween and that to my word the night before I was going to let Viv cut my hair. She sat up in an empty classroom and had me sit on a desk. She brought a basin and put my head against it. She washed it first then brushed it. I had a towel on my head and I worried as she layered my hair. Viv had promised not to make any hair longer then shoulder.

  After she was done she dried my hair and conjured a mirror for my hair. On my chin I had two bangs level with it and she smiled sheepishly at it. My hair was layered and it ended at my shoulder blades again and I got up and hugged Viv happy with it. She made me wear a towel on my head to walk back to the tower. I wore the towel when I finished my homework at midnight, four hours after my hair was cut.

  I woke up the next day to Lily shaking me awake at nine. I jumped in the shower and dried my hair. Lily held up an outfit of black bell bottoms, a ruffled white pirate shirt, and black boots that cut at my ankles. She let me go once I put on some eyeliner, black eye shadow and blood red lipstick. We put on our robes, put on our cloaks, and grabbed our money bags and left for Hogsmeade. 

  When we entered we were amazed. It had everything and I took pictures of everything. Our first stop was Honeydukes and we bought lots of candy there escially my favorite: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. We then went up to the Shrieking Shack which was reported to be the most haunted house in Britain. I knew better though because the tunnel which the Whomping Willow sat on lead to it, of course I couldn't tell anyone that though. We went into the post office and looked at the owls for a while till Lily suggested we go to Gladrags Wizardwear. 

  In the shop I found a pair of cool socks I like while tried on robes. They were cobalt blue and had little books in gold and silver on them. I thought they were cute while Lily thought they were stupid.

"Honestly Tempest sometimes you amaze me with the fact that you like such silly things."

"Well I amaze myself sometimes."

  We headed to The Three Broomsticks when something caught my eye in Dervish and Banges. I went inside and looked at the daggers because I could never use my old one again. I found one that I liked a lot. It had a hilt with three jewels in it. All were rubies I could tell and I wanted it for my own with its perfect point.

"Miss, can I help you?" asked the cashier. I pointed to the dagger and she understood.

  She pulled it from glass counter and I paid for it. She put it in its box and bagged it for me. Lily still was waiting outside for me when we headed to the Three Broomsticks and didn't ask what I bought because I think she knew. We sat down at a table by ourselves and were soon joined by Dawn and Alice.

"Merlin's beard Tempest you look so different then usual" Alice cried form across the table. 

"Don't get used to it Allie, tomorrow no make up just my hair being different."

"Too bad I think you resemble an even better beauty then usual in that. I'll go get us all a butterbeer if you give me the money" Dawn said and we gave her the money. I went with her to carry two butterbeers and we stood by the counter as the three monsters entered and looked around.

"What can I get you two dears?" Madame Rosemerta nicely.

"Four butterbeers please" Dawn said handing her the money and the Madame got our drinks. The monsters walked up behind us and stopped dead in their bimbo tracks.

"Kasia, Hannah I think Cobain has befriended a vampire" Clara said not taking the time to analyze my features just my pale skin and dress. 

"Oh shut it Thornton I think your beating from my friend was enough to shut your mouth but I was wrong." Dawn and I pushed our way past the monsters and sat at our table which was now joined by Jeannie and Viv.

  "Lily that is actually our book reading, powerful, painfully intelligent friend who has dated a Marauder for almost two years named Tempest Nicolette Potter? She looks so different, I love it Tempest" Jeannie cried happily as Viv smiled at my hair and went to their drinks. 

  When Viv came back the Marauders came in. Jeannie blew a kiss to Remus and I thought they were adorable and perfect for each other. Sirius hadn't noticed I was in here yet and I wanted it that way. I sat at our table chatting it up with my friends until I decided the boys should see me. I felt every eye on me while I walked over to Sirius and couldn't wait to see his face.

  I leaned over Sirius whispering in his ear not letting the other boys catch my face. "Baby turn around and face me." He did as told and looked at me very surprised as did my other friends who had never seen me like this. I petted his hair and he still stared at me.

"You look so different, I love it" Sirius said standing up to get a closer look. 

"Tempest you look like a vampire" Remus laughed and smiled at me. I smiled so my fang teeth showed and I put the tip of my tongue on my fang. I saw Lily laughing at this and took a photo of it. 

"I have been told so before."

"I can't wait till Mum sees her hair next summer."

"I can't wait to see Mum's face. What happened to your hair Tempest, why did you cut it" I imitated my mother and we laughed.

"I like it, Temp" muttered small little Peter to me then sipped his butterbeer.

"Can you come with me Tempest?" Sirius said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the Three Broomsticks.

  Sirius pulled me into a more unpopulated area of Hogsmeade. He touched one of my curls and looked into my eyes. I saw love and passion in his eyes and it touched my heart and soul. I reached and touched my hand against Sirius' cheek and kissed his lips. He and I just stood there hands interlocked and kissing. We didn't care that we were in public just for each other. 

  When we broke apart Sirius had redder lips and I went up and traced his lips with my finger. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his chest. I smelled his scent and smiled at him. 

"I love you Tempest Potter and you will always have a place in my heart no matter what."

"I love you too Sirius Black and you are adored in my soul and heart."

"Come on sweet storm, I think we better get back."

  Sirius wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked back attracting many stares. I was because Sirius had his arms around me and I looked like a vampire and Sirius because people couldn't see my features well and it looked as if Sirius was cheating on me with another girl. We entered the Three Broomsticks again and I noticed Lily was talking to a guy I noted as Jack Knight who was a year older then us and I knew she liked him. 

  I walked over smiled and grabbed my bags and my camera. Jack looked at me and leaned over and whispered into her ear. She giggled as I walked away and I thought it was impossible to get Lils to giggle. I sat my bags on the table and sat on Sirius' lap. I kissed his cheek and Remus grabbed the camera and took a picture. Jeannie came over and sat on his lap and James looked a bit depressed. 

"Oh Jamsie-boy don't worry one day your princess shall come" I said while trying to keep a straight face. 

"Shut it Tempy or I will set my new friend called muggle fireworks on you."

  We burst out laughing at that and we decided we should head back to Hogwarts to get ready for the feast. We dumped everything on our beds but the camera and headed down to the feast. It was quite enjoyable to see all my friends in good moods and I noticed looks of people were staring at me though. I got a little uncomfortable under there looks and decided to head up to my tower. I felt every eye on me as I walked out of the feast early and I saw Clara smirking. 

  When I got to my dormitory I started to blare Queen really loud and thankfully I was alone, no cat, no people, just me and my music. I took my dagger from its box and admired it. I stuffed it in my trunk where all my books and my vial of Lily's blood were. I locked it, grabbed my book I had been reading, and listened to Queen till the girls came back.

"That can't be her. I mean she regularly looks like a vampire but now she is one" Clara cried her brown hair flipping as she turned to her cronies.

"Oh be quiet Clara for once in your wasteful life" I hissed over top of my book.

"Well if I were you I would be quiet vamp or I will stake you."

"One I am not a vampire. Two if I was and did so you would be arrested and prosecuted with murder because unless you have proof one cannot stake nor do any harm to vampires according to the laws of the ministry on part-humans."

"I hate you so much Tempest Potter, one day you will fall from grace and I will be there making it much worse."

"Really that sounds like what the Slytherins say so unless you want to go befriend them shut your mouth and for once don't open it again."

"How dare you" she shrieked.

"Easy Silencio, Silencio, Silencio."

  They started to move around not being able to make a sound. What wonders do you have when you always have one up on your classmates and understand magical theory more then they could ever hope to. Also it helps that you have spent many hours understanding how to do these spells and now being able to do them with great ease and grace, it was the one thing I had that nobody could beat me at and you beat your own family at.

  Lily walked in and looked at them then to me. She was practically glowing and I knew she was even happier then usual. Either she is going out with her crush or something of equal importance happened.

"Silencing spell Tempest?" She pointed to the monsters and I nodded. "Good because I have the best news, Jack Knight asked me out!"

"Good for you Lils, I was wondering why you were so happy."

"Yes I know and Viv and Alice are looking around themselves and Dawn has informed me that she refuses to date until one catches her eye some more then Alex did."

"Wonderful and before you get all girl talky to me I am going back to my book."

"Oh alright Tempest" Lily huffed and went back downstairs.

  I went into our bathroom to face off this stuff they called makeup I called it goop. I washed my face and looked into my familiar face. I liked wearing a lot of make up because I couldn't see myself in it and that was the only good thing. I knew I wasn't a pretty thing but I didn't like wearing it because it was goopy but I did like my hair layered and I thought it made me look a bit better until I got sick of it at least. I went back and read my book for a while then got bored with having to register the stuff in Latin and not English at ten in the night. I went to sleep after turning off my music and taking off the silencing spell on the three monsters.    

  The next day I went up to the guy's dorm to find my Sirius in bed reading a book about Animagi. I sat on his bed and he looked up with his lopsided grin on his face. I leaned over and kissed him good morning. He leaned over and grabbed a lock of my hair with grace and just looked at me confused.

"No makeup today my sweet storm?"

"Yes no more goop it hides stuff and that is all it is good for."

"Alright now please go outside I know you like nature."

  I went up back to my dorm and got my cloak and camera and left to go outside. When I was walking outside I found Dawn sitting under Hester crying and I had never seen Dawn cry the entire time I had known her so this must have been big. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around Dawn she just kept on crying till she had cried herself out in my shirt but I didn't mention it. I had done what a good friend had done and I now wanted to ask her what was wrong. "Dawn what happened to make you cry?"

"My dad and mum was murdered by Voldemort last night, I only have my gram to take care off me now."

"Dawn I am sorry for your loss."

"It is alright Temp it wasn't your fault, but can you do me a favor."

"Sure anything for you Dawn." 

"When I have to leave for the funeral will you come with me? Can we go ask Dumbledore now because I need your inner strength that none of the others have with me."

"All right we will go ask him now." I pulled Dawn to her feet and we walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. I was thinking about what Dawn had said to me. I had an inner strength that she had seen but I had not and that was what had surprised me. I went up to Dumbledore's office because Dawn knew the password and we waited outside his office. 

  Dawn knocked at the office door and Dumbledore called us in. I sat down next to Dawn and Dumbledore watched us sadly. I saw he was looking at Dawn with sad eyes and also with a knowing that she was different.

"Headmaster I want to ask you something on Dawn's request" I began, "may I accompany Dawn to her parent's funeral because she said she needed my strength."

"Dawn is what you want?" Dawn nodded her head solemnly to the Headmaster's question.

"I believe if your parents will allow it then you may go Miss Potter."

"Then I shall write to them." 

"No just a minute" the Headmaster said getting up and going over to his fireplace. He threw in floo powder and got on his knees and put his head in calling for Potter Manor. He got mother who agreed quickly and I silently thanked I had a caring mother. 

"Well it seems that you may accompany Miss Cobain to her parent's funeral. Report to the Great Hall before your first class tomorrow and you shall return Tuesday. I will inform your teachers of your absence. Good day to you both" Professor Dumbledore said waving us both from her room.

  Dawn and I went back outside silently and sat at Hester. I could tell she was grateful that I could come and I was glad I could help her. She was trying not to cry and I felt so sorry for her. The two people who could make this situation worse decided to make it so. Snape and Malfoy stood in front of us their faces having smirks plastered on their faces.

"Well it looks like the traitor has finally got what she has coming to her" Snape laughed viciously and I felt Dawn's pain just collapsing into tears.

"Shut the hell up and go away Snivellus and Malfoy" I growled standing up and glaring at both of them.

"I don't think so Potter, I want to torture Slytherin's traitor so get out of the way" Malfoy hissed at me and tried to push past me. I pulled him away from Dawn and glared at him. She didn't need this and I was going to get her away from them.

"Come on Dawn lets leave these arseholes to themselves. I'm sure they want to be alone to plan joining and living for Voldemort."

"You'll regret that Potter" Malfoy shouted and I saw he had dropped his wand and was throwing a punch at my eye and he aim was perfect. Snivellus said some words I didn't hear and I felt a cut forming across my cheek. They decided to retreat now that we had shone pain, pure and simple bastards.

"Temp your eye is bruised and your cheek is bleeding."

"Hold on Dawn let me heal it, Helactus, Helactus" Is said and healed my cut and eye. "Come on and don't mention this to anyone."

"Alright, we better go pack for tomorrow."

  I went back to my dorm and went to pack. I put one of my good black robes in the bag and a black skirt that cut at my knees and a wine red v-cut shirt that was long sleeved. I put in my silk nightgown, a book that Dawn had given me and other necessities. I went to find the Marauders to tell them I was leaving tomorrow.

  I found them in their dorm preparing for some pranks which I had given up paying attention to. They were all sitting on James' bed and didn't notice I had come in till Remus looked up into my unsmiling face. He looked at the Marauders and they looked at me and Sirius pulled me into his lap.

"Tomorrow Dawn and me have to go somewhere for to days. I want you to take notes for me and get all my work."

"Why just you and Dawn?" James asked looking me in the eyes.

"Dawn needs me she said she needed my inner strength."    

"Where are you going to with her for two days?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Dawn's parents funeral, they were murdered by Voldemort and she had Professor Dumbledore if I could come with her and he agreed."

"Alright and we promise not to tell anyone" Remus uttered quietly giving the rest the look that said he meant all of to agree to this also. 

"I better go get ready."

"Can I help you?" Sirius piped up and took what he meant was can we have one last make out session in your room before you leave.

"Yes Siri, no come" I got off his lap and we walked into my empty dormitory.

  Sirius and I laid on my bed and we started to kiss my forehead, then my eyes, my nose and I did the same to him. I pressed my lips against his and worked my hands through his hair. His tongue begged entrance to my mouth and I let his massage my own. I felt his hand against my cheek brushing it as I returned the favor with my own tongue. We breathed through our noses so we could keep on kissing. 

  Eventually we stopped and just lay there breathless and listened to a record I slipped on. I felt Sirius playing with my curls and I leaned into his chest. I didn't care about anything but him and just wanted him. I needed him because he was the one thing I would give up everything for, I loved him that much. He nuzzled against my face and I looked over to him.

"Can I help thee Mr. Black?"

"Yes I need to ask you something that only you can answer."

"Ask away Sirius, you know I don't care what I'm asked."

"Why do you think so low of yourself when you're beautiful inside and out?" 

I wasn't expecting that but decided to answer anyway. "I do because that is what I feel and I shall not elaborate any more."

"Okay we better go to dinner then."

  We walked hand in hand to dinner me dreading having to leave for a part of friendship that I didn't want to experience yet because it was going to crush a part of me to se Dawn cry again. I also didn't want to see any of Dawn's family crying because it would remind me of watching a muggle film and I never liked those feelings. I ate quickly and ran up to my room to prepare my outfit for tomorrow and sleep my night away before the dread set in of a funeral I shouldn't even be going to.

  The next morning I awoke early as usual and showered. I dressed in a black pheasant skirt that ended at me ankles, a black velvet long sleeved shirt, black high heels with black fishnets. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and mascara as a promise to Dawn that I would were the goop again for her. My lips I dressed in wine red lipstick that would match my shirt tomorrow and my hair was in a tight bun. I put on my other best black robes, grabbed my wand, and bag that I had packed for tomorrow and headed to breakfast. 

  Dawn was already sitting downstairs when I arrived she smiled weakly at me and I gave her it-will-be-okay smile. I sat at breakfast all my friends subdued by Dawn's parent's death. Even if we hadn't known the Cobain's it still affected us because it had affected one of our own. This was something that would affect us all and grow stronger in the fight against Voldemort to stop him from doing this to any more innocents. After breakfast I kissed Sirius goodbye and went up to Professor Dumbledore with Dawn at my side. 

"You shall floo to your grandmother's house, Miss Cobain and Miss Potter you shall follow. I have alerted your grandmother of your coming this morning."

"Thank you sir and Temp it is 10 Place Street" Dawn said as she shrank her bag down and put it in her pocket. I did the same and we walked with Professor Dumbledore to the closet fireplace.

  Dawn went first then we I went to leave Professor Dumbledore held me back for a moment. His eyes were pained and sad. I knew he wanted this senseless death to stop as much as we did and I respected him greatly for it.

"Watch your friend so she doesn't do anything drastic, she is different from her house I know but she still might do something in her grief she might regret."

"I will sir" I said going to step into the fireplace.

"Oh and Tempest I want to thank you for standing by your friend when others would have abandoned her."

  I nodded and called out the address. I fell out of a dusty fireplace and an old woman looked sadly down at me. I pulled myself up and went to introduce myself. I stuck out my hand and she took it, her hands were very clammy but she seemed strong for an old woman.

"I am Edna Cobain, welcome to my home. I wish it was on more pleasant occasions."

"I'm Tempest Potter and so do I Mrs. Cobain."

"Call me gram and Dawn is dusting herself off in the guest room you shall both share. We leave in a half an hour for the viewing. It is second door to the right up the stairs."

  I walked numbly up the stairs and into the room. Dawn was sitting on one of the two twin beds looking glazed eyed at the room. She seemed to be beyond tears at the moment. I enlarged my bag back to normal and sat on the other bed facing Dawn. I took her hands into mine and made her look at me.

"Dawn one day everything will be alright, I can't say when or where it will happen but it shall happen one day."

"How do you know, you are just as old as I am."

 "No darkness can last forever Dawn, the light must rise again."

 "I guess so, Temp. We better clean up for the viewing."

"Yeah" I said sadly at seeing to dead bodies of my friend's parents.

  We cleaned off the dust we missed downstairs and sat on the beds waiting to be called to go by gram. When we were a magical taxi service had been called and we had been driven to the funeral home. Seeing as Dawn's mum was muggle they were going to bury her parents' muggle style so not to arise suspicion from her mum's family because they didn't know about the magical world. I felt Dawn grab my hand and we walked into the viewing. 

  People were sitting in the room talking, crying, or just sitting down silently. The sorrow in the room was high and it made you want to cry or sit down and reminisce. I walked over with Dawn to her parents' caskets and they had looks of shock on there face and I knew instantly that they had been murdered by the killing curse. I stood there by down clinging to my locket while Dawn sobbed at her parents. I put my hand on her shoulder and let her cry into my shirt like she had done the other day. 

  We had decided to sit in the back of the room so she wouldn't be seen crying and Gram sat next to us. Dawn wasn't sobbing anymore and I knew she was past tears. She had lost both of her parents and her pain was beyond anything I could image. I felt my blood burn because this was all Voldemort's fault, he shouldn't be allowed to exist, why is he allowed then to ruin so many lives and affect so many that he doesn't kill. I felt my own eyes prickling with tears and I let them fall. I hugged Dawn and she and I sat like that till Gram said we were to go home. 

  That night I didn't sleep. I kept seeing the Cobain's shocked faces and I didn't hear Dawn's light snoring and I knew she was awake also. I turned over to face her and she signaled me to be quiet and I knew why, her Gram was asleep and we had been told to make no noise while she slept because she was a light sleeper. I buried my head into my pillow and clung to my locket. I drew strength from it and I didn't want to lose that strength.

  The next day was the burial and we moved numbly around the house getting ready. They burial was at noon and we had to get to a cemetery that took an hour to get there so we had to leave at eleven. We called the magical taxi again and we arrived on time to the burial and stood on our feet to be ready to walk up to say our last words quickly. A priest came and said some words and it was time for Dawn to go up and say her last words.

"I loved and still love my parents and their death shall not be in vain. The creature who did this shall pay for the senseless death he caused and he will pay for it with all my and the others on my side fight him. I will not watch him kill and hurt again without in my own heart and I will sacrifice my own self if it means he shall not kill one."

  She stepped down tears clouding her vision and I hugged her. I was touched by her speech and I realized what this had done. It had brought the victims of Voldemort a face I didn't see before. I saw all the people I had seen pictures in the prophet who were dead flash before my own eyes and their faces all said the same thing. That Voldemort must be stopped before he does this to the entire magical community. 

  After we threw a handful of dirt on both lowered caskets we went back to Gram's. She made us eat before we left for Hogwarts and then we shrank down our bags so we could floo back at three. I went first and waited for dawn to come. When she did we went back to our own dorms at and I went to find the boys for my work over the two days.

  I found them working on the Animagi thing that they would succeed in I knew and I would join them in their project one day just as help. I sat down in a chair by Remus who was searching in a book I had read.

"Try page 572 it might help and all of you where is my work?"

"You are so weird sometimes Temp but here is all the notes and stuff for you" James said handing me all these papers.

  I worked until Madame Prince shooed us out at eight because I didn't want to have to think about the funeral or seeing dawn cry and sob. I went up to the guys' dorm and worked on the rest of my stuff till nine when Sirius started to jump up and down. He looked excited and also like a monkey.

"Sirius stop it!" I yelled at him and he flopped back on his bed and looked at me.  

"Sorry Temp but we just had a huge break through."

"What that if any one tries hard enough that anyone can become and if they complete the ritual with flying colors."

"How-"

"I have read anything I can on animagi but that is only half of it because I haven't been able to get in the restricted section."

"You haven't ever just taken the invisibility cloak and taken books from it?" James asked looking at me curiously.

"No I haven't ever used that damned thing."

"Sorry Miss Grump what happened at the funeral to make you so grumpy"

"I lost my innocence to the truth." 


	15. chapter 15

                                              A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Chapter 15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  The boys all looked at me confused. In their eyes they were all asking what I had meant by my last comment. They would understand soon enough once I explained it to them, hopefully I didn't tear up. I sat down next to James and held my hands not wanting to look them in the eyes.

"I meant that I lost my innocence about things children shouldn't know. Every one of our parents has tried to protect us but they can't anymore, don't you see that?"

"No because we have known of Voldemort since we were ten and we are safest here because he will never try to take the school" James said almost laughing.

"Then explain to me why Dumbledore let me go with Dawn after I got mum's permission? Maybe James it had something to do with the fact that they can't hide us any longer."

"Temp now don't get all sappy on us. Dumbledore let you go because Dawn needed you there and don't read into things that aren't there."

"James fine you don't see and I doubt none of you do besides the studious one see it either. I hope you see it by the time we leave here James."

  I stormed out of their dormitory after grabbing my things and up to my own dorm. Lily was upstairs playing one of my records and I didn't care because she did when she needed entertainment. I put my books down and flung myself onto my bed, hoping I wouldn't cry. Lily came over and sat next to me and I sat up to look at her. She looked like she wanted to know but she wouldn't ask for a while, thankfully.

"Hey Temp, got all your work?"

"Yeah, I finished it all too because it was really easy."

"Can I ask you why you went because that wasn't explained to any of us?"

"I found Dawn crying out at Hester and I comforted her. She asked if I would go with her to the funeral because she 'needed my strength that none of the others have' and Mum and Dumbledore said it was alright."

"Oh, let me guess all the victims in the paper have a face now because the Cobains' were killed by Voldemort."

"Yeah and me and James got in a row about this and I just left it because I think only Remus sees that I lost my innocence to the truth about what we have been hidden from but they can't us from forever."

"Why don't you sleep because you look as if you need to."

"I think I will" I said grabbing my pajamas and heading for the bathroom.

  I washed my face and put on my pajamas. I looked at my eyes and they were puffy like I had been crying though I knew I hadn't. I went back into our dorm and Lily had turned off the music and had climbed into bed herself. I instantly fell asleep when my head hit the pillow. I had one of those dreams again with the man and woman.

  They were in a cottage that I had never seen before and she was dressed in a leather pants and a black tang top with chains on them. He was dressed in a leather jacket and chains on it and his pants. They looked as if they were going to go out on a motorcycle that had been in the front yard. They went out and the woman clung to the man as they went off and the motorcycle went off into the air. They were enjoying themselves going in and out of the clouds till they landed in front of a house in a small village. Then my dream disappeared as I woke at seven.

  I showered and dressed in baggy black jeans and my Led Zeppelin tee shirt. I put on my robe, grabbed my books and wand, and ran down to the Great Hall. I sat at the far end of the table and quietly ate some of my toast and eggs. I soon finished and seeing as it was now Wednesday I had Ancient Runes first. I ran up to Professor Hammeturn's class and was the first one there.

  Professor Hammeturn gave me one of her rare smiles as I sat down to my first Ancient Runes class in a great while. I pulled out all of my dictionaries and waited for class to begin. Remus sat down next to me because he was the only one who took this class with me because he refused to take Divination with James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily. He smiled at me and I smiled back lightly. We were handed a form of runes called Theban and we were to decoded it and explain it in a two foot essay due next week. 

  I went to charms with Remus trying to talk to me but I just blew him off. We were a floor below where we were supposed to be when Remus made me stop by pulling me by the shoulders before I ran into Snivellus. 

"Well, well if it isn't the know-it-all and the mysteriously always sick one" Snivellus sneered and he and Lucius laughed hollowly at that.

"Fuck off both of you" I said pushing my way through both of them, Remus at my heels. He was smiling at my colorful language.

"Let me guess James taught you those words?" Remus said almost laughing. 

"No now we are going to be late. Come on."

  I grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him to Charms class. We got there a minute before the bell rang and I sat down next to Viv because we had class with the Ravenclaws. She smiled and pointed at Lily and Jeannie at the table next to us who were playing swords with quills. They stopped when tiny Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and got on with our interesting lesson about cheering charms.

  I raced from our classes and into the Great Hall so I could eat then run because I was pissed at everyone and everything for about no reason and all my friends knew it and left me alone thankfully because they knew it.  Of course my brother, Sirius, Remus, and Peter avoided me because I am assuming that Remus had told them I was in a bad mood and about my oh so bad language.

  I went to my two other classes giving in my make up work just as I had done before lunch in Charms. The teachers were not expecting it and were grateful though that I had done it to my usual standards. I went to the library to do my Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Herbology essays. I finished them by the time Sirius had joined me at eight which I had purposely missed because I was busy and I had Astronomy tonight with the rest of the Gryffindors. He smiled at me and I just looked at him blankly. I went to get up to leave and he pulled me back down. 

"Come" he whispered and gathered my bag.

  I followed him to a deserted classroom which I had never bothered with before. He laid my bag down and pulled out a chair for me, I sat on the desk instead and he looked hurt at my action but joined me on the desk anyway. He reached across and lifted my chin and made me look at him. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly which melted my anger at him slightly but not much because I was just so angry right now and I had no idea from what.

"Baby please stop it. What has happened what has gotten you so pissed at everyone and everything?"

"I have no clue Sirius and I wish not to discuss it any further."

"I don't care Tempest; I want to know what is wrong?"

 "Fine you want to know I am so sick of James strutting around like he owns the place and he not listening to me last night. I am sick of everyone because they just don't realize that no where is safe even Hogwarts. They don't seem to grasp the fact that the outside world can hurt us even if we are at school" I sighed and launched myself into Sirius' arms.

  I sat there and sobbed from everything I seen because I just couldn't take it. I hated Voldemort and I hated this world that allowed him to exist and not being able to stop this fear and anger that went with him. I sobbed into Sirius' robes until I was all cried out and could cry no longer. He held me and rubbed my back trying to make me calm down while I was not crying I was still greatly upset at everything. 

  I ended up staying in his arms and falling asleep missing Astronomy, but in my head I didn't care. I woke up the next morning in my bed, Sirius next to me and my curtains were drawn tightly around my bed and he had his arms wrapped around me. I poked him gently and he woke up instantly and moved silently out then pointed to my bedside table where my notes in Lily's handwriting sat. I put them in my trunk and went to shower.

  When I came out Clara was up and smirking at me but made no attempts to talk. I dressed and grabbed my bag and left. I sat down and Bertha Jorkins approached me quietly. I whipped around to see her and glared at her. She plunked down and was looking quite grim to be talking to me but excited all the same.

"Is it true that Sirius and you skipped out on Astronomy and went and made love instead?" She asked almost jumping up and down in excitement.

I was horrified by her words then got angry at her. "I have a bit of advice for you Jorkins."

"What?"

"Mind your own damn business and it isn't true so just go get a boyfriend to keep your mouth shut for once" I growled at her and leapt up from my seat.

  I continued my day having people whispering about me and I just ignored it so I could get on with my life. After classes I went to the library to do my homework and read something halfway interesting while the boys did their homework then had Quidditch practice. I read up on some animals of the dark and retired to my common room after being chased out of the library by Madame Prince. She really didn't like me much because I was always in the library reading and really never left without getting a book out. I did this routine for at least till the second Quidditch match of the year which I had been dragged to by Remus and Lily.

  I watched my feet in interest because I didn't feel like watching the game because I should have been in the library working on things I needed to know. I was only to glad when Maddle finally caught the snitch three hours into the game, I didn't see why he was even on the team he wasn't all that good even if I couldn't even fly I could see that because everyone had to cover for him in sneaker ways so he could find the snitch. I felt myself walking back to the tower in a mass of good mood because once again Gryffindor won the match. Sirius and James came to the party which was starting up an hour after with things from Honeydukes. I knew they knew ways to get in Hogsmeade without anyone else knowing how and no one dared ask and I just didn't care.

  I sat in a chair by the fire and Sirius joined me and tried to sit on my lap like a little puppy. I tried to push him off but it was as usual no use. He plunked down on my lap and him being so much heavier then I it hurt severely. He was crushing my lap and I needed him off of me now. "Sirius get off you're hurting me" I whispered.

"Sorry sweet storm, I'll go now."

"Siri don't just leave me, I want you with me just not on my lap. Why don't we go up to your dorm so we can be alone?"

"Fine Temp but I am warning you we better do this sneakily."

  He grabbed my hand and we quietly made our way upstairs so no one could see us. We pounced in his room and I laid on his bed while he jumped on Peter's and James', he always did leave Remus' alone. I laughed when he tripped on some of the junk on the floor and then I let him pull me into his chest when he lay on the bed. Sirius stroked my hair and then kissed my forehead. I kissed his then closed my eyes and felt so much adoration and love for him.

"Temp, you know how we are doing the animagi thing for Remus and you being you have helped us a lot in the research, will you join us in transforming. You don't have to run around with us when we do change just so I know you have used your power."

I pondered it for a moment and almost didn't hear my own reply because it was so small, "Alright Babe and just for you."

"Ok now I think we better get you down to the party soon because it should be swinging by now" he laughed picking me up into his arms and carried me down the stairs while I was just silent.

  James looked at us for a moment and then walked away to go flirt with something with two legs and a chest. Remus was walking around talking to people with Pete following him. I got sat down on ground and I walked over to where Lily was talking to some older girls. She just smiled at me and shooed me away to go join Sirius in controlling my hormone driven brother for the night which wasn't fun.

  After the second Quidditch game, Christmas break was the next big thing and like years before, James, Remus, Sirius, and I were the only ones who were staying in Gryffindor. Lils had her Aunt to visit and Peter's mother wanted 'her baby' home'. James and I had chosen to stay with Sirius and Remus and Mum had accepted this as a favor for friends we loved like family. I sat on my bed the day the holidays began waiting for everyone to leave so I could go into the library. I gave my good byes to my friends and since we had traded gifts already, I ran up to the library to do my homework first. 

  I didn't leave for lunch because I was on my second essay but Sirius fished me out at dinner saying if I didn't get meat on my bones he was going to force food down my throat. I reluctantly came but headed back soon after to finish right before Madame Prince kicked me out of the library. I returned to the guys' dorm to hear them discussing the animagi thing, which I really didn't care about. 

  After listening to them talk about till one in the morning I retired to my bed with Sirius on my tail already in his pajamas. I sat him on the bed not caring I was going to change in front of him and I took off my shirt only standing in my bra and skirt when Sirius came up and turned me around holding my shoulders. He looked upset and scared for me and I wondered what the matter was.

"Temp you really need to gain some weight, I can see your ribs still and I thought you were just naturally skinny but this is worse."

"Sirius I didn't do anything to make me like this and I know I can my ribs. Just let me change so we can go to sleep." 

  I changed as he huffed and climbed into my bed with Siren at his feet. I climbed in next to me and turned my back to him and he turned and laid one of his arms on my waist and held me close. Siren soon joined us at our heads and we quietly fell asleep not wanting to argue any longer about my weight. I woke the next morning to Siren and Sirius gone. Sirius was probably playing in the snow and Siren to hunt mice in the school. 

  I dressed in my normal outfit and went into the common room to read by the fire. That was when a small owl flew by the window holding a letter. I let the small one in and he flew around my head before landing on the table. I untied the letter and it was addressed to me in my father's hand writing, the little owl flew out the window when I got my letter and I sat down in my chair to read this letter which I hoped would be the prophesy.

_Daughter,_

_                When you get this letter please go to a deserted area where you won't be found reading this, BY ANYONE. This is the letter you have been waiting for, for many long hours. Please forgive us when you read these revelations, they will all come true after Hogwarts except for the first part. _

_  A little background information for you, your Aunt Clarissa predicted this right before you and James' birth. She was killed shortly after the prophesy was made, a few days if I am correct. This summer she shall call you once more to say her good luck in the future. I was there when she predicted it in the hospital as was your mother. No one knows this but a few others and I wrote this down after she went into the trance and was about to begin the prediction. I have held unto to the words for years and have finally copied them to you, for now is a time you should know of it. Your mother told me so last night after a strange dream involving very abnormal creatures. Here it goes. _

_She shall be born with a twin brother_

_With a mass of black curls and the eyes of the autumn leaves and her body small_

_She will have power beyond us but she shall fear many and it will be a mystery to all_

_In her school the one we all hope to find the one, she will find hers at eleven_

_Harmony shall be broken soon after she leaves with the help of the undead_

_With this creature she will die and be brought back_

_Only to find many years later she still loves her one_

_When she returns to her homeland, they know her only as dead but she shall change it_

_In the end her one shall be brought back as she was and they will start the fight they began years earlier_

_Please take care Tempest. I love you_

_                                                       Dad_

I slid from my chair this all sinking in. I didn't understand what this all meant but that Sirius was my soul mate. This could not be happening, this was all a fraud and they will jump out and surprise me just now. I waited for the surprise to come but none came. I ran up to my dorm when I heard the Marauders coming back from outside and refused to come down when they called me. I threw my letter in my trunk and laid on my bed, blasting Queen and not caring. I was in shock from all of this and I didn't know what to think except I was marred by something I didn't want and Sirius found me hours later staring at the ceiling not blinking just staring my eyes glazed.

"Hey babe I hope you knock this off by Christmas which comes in 2 days if you didn't know" Sirius sighed and tapped my cheeks with his large palms.

"Siri stop I was thinking" I cried rolling over on my right side.

"Fine Temp. I am sorry I have to do this."

  He reached over and rolled me back on my back and sat next to my almost comatose body. He took his hands and started to tickle me and I started to laugh. He tickled me till I had turned a nice shade of purple and had tears running down my cheeks. He stopped and I turned away from him. He moved on the other side of the bed, leaned down by the side of the bed, and then kissed tear tracks which was very hard for him. 

  I pulled him into my bed and brought his lips to mine in a warm embrace. It was ecstasy because he moved and I climbed on top of him and we managed not to break lips and tongues at our movement. I moved my hands up his back and felt his spine stiffen as I tapped my fingers against it. We broke apart and I laid my head over his heart and curled my body into a ball to stay with him. We fell asleep in this position and woke to Siren meowing annoyingly at my door. 

  Over the two days before Christmas we researched animagi at night sneaking books from the restricted section. We had to use the invisibility cloak to get to the library and the restricted section to avoid being caught. I really thought hard about the animagi thing so I didn't have to think about the prophesy, prediction whatever you called it because I didn't want to think about it.

  On Christmas day I woke to an empty bed as was usual on Christmas day because Sirius always slept in this own on Christmas Eve for he didn't want to be awaken without presents at his feet. I had given him books on defense against the dark arts and a love poem that I had written. James was getting rare prank items from me which had cost me a lot of time in the library. Remus was given books on lots of subjects and an empty book so he could begin a journal to ease his pained eyes. I had given Lily a pair of bloodstone earrings in silver. Dawn was given some rock records I had sent for via my parents to send to me for dawn. Jeannie being the sporty girl she was was given some things for her Quidditch game because she had made her house team this year. Viv got some books on Divination which she really liked. Allie was given spell books to help her in her love of what muggle call cosmetology expect hair which was Viv's special. I sent Peter some books on helping his schoolwork and his potential which all of silently agreed wasn't all that much.

  I levitated my presents to the boys' room and then sat them on Peter's empty bed next to Remus'. I decided to do the usual wake up Sirius who wakes up the rest gig because I was way too tired for anything but sleeping. I shook my boyfriend awake who immediately yelled presents and woke the others as he added to their destroyed room. I sat on my bed and opened Mum's letter first, she always wrote me, and I just never really paid attention to it though because it was normal.

**_Tempest, _**

**_             Have a good Christmas and a happy new year. I don't want you to think about what you learned and not to base your life around it understand?_**

**_                                                                 Mum_**

  I folded up her letter and opened their present. It was books and records of bands I had heard of but never listened too, David Bowie, The New York Dolls and other punk bands. I liked this idea of listening to it. James gave me what else? Books and an eagle quill. Remus gave me some books in German which I also knew how to speak fluently. Peter sent me a book on Ancients and how we lost their secrets. Viv, Jeannie, and Dawn all gave me dress robes and muggle baggy clothes. Allie gave me some hair dye, a blue for highlights it read on the bottle, I would have to have Viv do this. Lily bestowed me with darker make up and what she called more um weirder clothes. I liked them and my baggy clothes. I thanked everyone for their presents and decided to play my new New York Dolls record which was totally awesome. 

   I couldn't wait to annoy the three monsters with my new music. Sirius also joined me in my liking of punk and glam rock and liked my clothes but I still refused to wear make-up. The entire Christmas break was spent listening to rock and researching. I just couldn't wait for my best friend and my friends to be back. I also couldn't wait to annoy the hell out of the stupid bitch by the name of Clara. Of course all my wishes came true the night they came back. 

  I was sitting in my dorm by myself blasting The Ramones and the monsters and Lily walked in trunks with them. The minute they heard my music their usual sneers were replaced with even worse ones beyond human description, they then decided I wasn't worth their time and tried to ignore me before bed. Lils came over to me after she unpacked and sat on my bed looking at my neat and orderly space. She was smiling even though I could see she really didn't like the music but would tolerate it.

"Hey who is this, I really don't know?" she asked smirking at Clara.

"The Ramones, of course I still like all the music before and now I like this too."

"Personally I think it is just muggles screaming and then selling it" Clara said while walking over to us both.

"No one asked your opinion Clara so we don't you just go find something more productive like dieing to do" I snapped and she just stood their looking dumb.

"At least I am not a freak even if you don't dress like a really freaky person, like we can sniff you out and I don't see how Lily likes you" she sniffed in her annoyingly high voice.

"Shut up for once damn it. You can't even do that can you" I shouted at her and she backed away. "Alright how about Silencio, Silencio, Silencio, that should do the trick."

  They moved around silently like bubbles and maybe one day their heads would pop because it was full of hot air. I soon turned off my music and went to bed thinking about how wonderful pissing them both off was and still being able to be top student. I loved every minute of torturing her and her minions because they deserved it for starting things she couldn't handle.


	16. chapter 16

                                             A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sorry for my mistakes and the wait for the last chapter and this one.

  I opened my eyes and looked around the room for the first time in the last twenty minutes. I had had a towel on my eyes while Viv highlighted my hair with blue. I couldn't wait for the reactions from Sirius and my other friends. Not even Lils knew what was happening to my hair only Viv. I let Viv dry my hair and pull it back in a bun so I could into the library before dinner without Madame Prince freaking out. 

  I thanked Viv and left the empty classroom to go finish my homework in the library. My boots thumped against the deserted hallways because people were outside in the cold February air and were playing in the left over snow which sent shivers down my spine whenever I thought about it. I did my homework and waited for dinner to come while flipping through a book on the lost Ancient secrets which had fascinated me since I got my Christmas present about it.

   I was most fascinated by the most powerful Ancient, Zelda and her son Xavier. Her son was said to have written down all the secrets before being transformed into a vampire. Xavier was still out there because he had his mother's power and smarts and hadn't been staked. This we knew since it would have been recorded and there was hope he still knew them but no one had seen a hind or hair of him in the last three century's though we all knew he was out there waiting and watching. I flipped through the book before going to dinner.

  At dinner I smiled at Viv and she was grinning because a little of the blue hair had fallen from my bun. I placed it behind my ears and watched the Marauders whispering about some prank they were going to pull before tomorrows Hogsmeade trip. I as usual didn't talk to people because I was afraid of them but left before the guys pulled their prank much to Sirius' disappointed eyes.

  In the tower I went to the guys' dorm and got some of the restricted books on animagi I wanted to read when they came back and Lils storming into our own dorm with me blaring Queen at the moment. I let down my black and blue hair and waited calmly for Lily's pure rage foot steps. Up here they come now I thought as she stormed into our dorm into our bathroom., covered in goop and chicken feathers which were very becoming of her. Twenty minutes later she returned clean and pissed off at everything. She even glared at me until I looked at her sitting on my bed petting Siren.

"Yes Lady Lily?" I drawled in a humorous way and she just glared at me like I was the embodiment of evil.

"Your brother, your boyfriend, and your friends have to be stopped. They are disgusting as is their behavior" she shouted at me.

"Yeah well what am I supposed to do about it? Get your precious Jack to do something about it if you care so much" I cried slamming my book on to my bed and standing up as did Lily.

"Tempest I am your best friend, I need you to tell them to stop because you and Jeannie are the only ones close to them besides you are even closer then Jeannie is. I need you to do this for me because I can't take their shit anymore" she hissed at me accenting every word to my annoyance.

"I can't and I won't Lily and you should know that" I stated calmly picking up my cloak because I was going for a walk outside.

  I walked away from an angry Lily without another word and out to the dark world. Storm clouds were rolling in and you could smell that the rain was going to fall, hiding the full moon of the night which was killing Remus right now. I went and sat at Hester's base and let my face contort but never did I let a tear fall. I wouldn't cry for any reason anymore and I wasn't going to start now. I sat there till it began to rain drenching me but I still did not move because I felt I just didn't or couldn't. I stayed like this till Sirius came outside and was at my side dripping wet as I was.

  He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me like I had been gone for years. He pulled me to my feet because he knew I was in my trance and little could make me move or come out of it until I did naturally. He began to step away but when he saw I was not going to walk he draped his arm around and led me away.

  We reached the common room right before curfew and Sirius had to lead me quietly up to my room so I would actually move. By this time I was shivering because it had finally regrestitered in my brain I was wet and cold and wanted warmth. No one was now in the dorm and Sirius sat me on my window sill going to my wardrobe. He pulled out dry pajamas for me and sat them down next to my shivering body. 

"Temp get dressed you are shivering, I'll be right back when I'm done dressing" he whispered, sending one last concerned look at me and I knew he would come back by the invisibility cloak. 

  I dressed in my clothes but was still terribly cold so I wrapped myself in the comforter. I heard our dorm open and close and Sirius peeled off the cloak and put it in my wardrobe before coming over and setting on my bed. He removed the comforter and laid it on the bed and made me climb in bed as did he. I pulled the comforter and the extra blanket on us, shut the curtains, and wrapped his arms around me. I let my head drift onto his chest and I thought about the prophesy, that this was my soul mate and we would be separated by something and I wondered what.

"Sweet storm do you love me?" he asked right before I fell asleep. 

"I love you Sirius Black and I will forever."

"Good now go to sleep. Oh and I love the blue and you."

"Thanks, night Babe" I snuggled up to his warmth and fell asleep.

  I woke to Sirius gone and in his own dorm which left me alone in a sleeping room. I went and showered coming out to dress in my combat boots, a pair of ripped jeans, and a black tee shirt. I had about fifty safety pins in my clothes and robe when I through it on, grabbed my wand, and then my money bag. I of course met trouble before I even left the tower; Jack Knight Lily's boyfriend sneered at me and grabbed my shoulders to keep me from moving.

"Hey get the hell off" I yelled at him ripping my shoulders away from hid grasp and turning to face him, my face contorted into fury with my wand drawn at him.

"Shut up Potter, what did you and Lily argue about last night. She came down here furious after you stormed out and screamed you were a bitch many times."

"None of your fucking business, arsehole and if you come near her again I will kill you" Sirius growled taking his place by me in a leather pants with chains on them, a muggle biker shirt, and his hair was now really short and spiky. I loved it and went up and kissed him for it.

"You two are so screwed up you know that right, well I'll leave you two screw ups alone then" he cried backing away from us both.

  Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked in unison talking about our hair. We entered the great hall and everyone stopped talking and we smiled. Dawn stood up and started to clap for us and our new difference.  I smiled at her as the rest of our friends did so with glory, which started to anger McGonagall to no end as she was turning red in the face. We sat at our table by ourselves and waited for the other boys to come and see us. They arrived and just looked at us normally like you saw this everyday and sat down and shoved food into their mouths. 

  We left for Hogsmeade after breakfast and after flipping some people off (Snivellus and Malfoy, hint, hint) we arrived to the town to destroy it. We ran around to every store like children in a candy store. I bought some spikes at the junk store, candy galore, and I admired chains in some store which I forget its name, we headed for lunch to the Three Broomsticks. 

  At the Three Broomsticks we drank butterbeer and the guys ate while I looked around for my friends. I only found Lily making out with Jack. To be annoying I broke them apart with gagging noises and pretending to choke myself. They glared at me and Lily in her perfect way tried to tell me off.   

"Grow up Potter or are you just like your brother?" she sneered.

"Sorry I am grown up but I don't have a stick shoved up my arse twenty four seven. I only have one up mine fifteen hours a day excluding weekends and holidays" I mocked her as I left her mouth agape. "You do know that, that is very unbecoming for you unlike the goop and feathers last night."

  I walked back to my table the boys roaring at what I had done and James thumped me on the back. Sirius pulled me on his lap and kissed me happily as Jeannie came over and sat on Remus' lap. She kissed him then looked at me very disappointed. I didn't like looks of disappointment directed at me nor did I like sympathy.

"Jeannie what is wrong?"

"You shouldn't have done that to Lily, even if you guys aren't friends anymore. Please just leave her alone."

"Can't do that Jeannie sorry. I have to get my usage out of this."

"Fine but please at least put both of your hair back to normal and dress normal. People are talking about you both again."

"When don't they? Please Jeannie just stick to your own damn business about our look and mouths" Sirius shot back at her and she looked at Remus and me for support but Remus just looked flabbergasted and I went up and kissed Sirius on the cheek. We walked out before more could be said or have to watch James flirt with some ditz.

  We walked along town trying to find something to do. We of course found nothing but the shrieking house with Snivellus and Anna. They were sneering at us when we came close to them and we looked at them, fury and hatred in both of our eyes. 

"Well, well we have the good punks on Dumbledore's side don't we, Anna" Snape mocked us. Oh shit he just didn't start this again did he?

  Sirius didn't even go for his wand and tackled Snape with all his might and I watched as Anna ran over to me and tried to hit me. I blocked it and because I was wearing my spikes I had just bought, they got her in the arm. I watched in glory as she almost as my spikes dug into her arm. I then hit her in the face with my fist and gave her a black eye. That kept her down for a moment and I went to pull Snape off Sirius, who he was choking. 

  I couldn't move him because he was so heavy and swiped me with his face, so I resorted to my wand. I levitated Snape away from Sirius and felt Anna pushing me in the back, so I lost me concentration on moving Snape and he dropped with a thud on the ground. I heard yells from behind us and saw James, Remus, and in behind Peter running up to us. James and Remus reached Sirius first and I went back to getting my revenge on Anna. 

  I turned around to a smirking and bleeding Anna and struck her in the nose. I broke it I knew because she started to scream in pain and was bleeding badly. I smirked and as she screamed and yelled and went to help Sirius which wasn't that hard. Snape lay knocked out on the ground, bruised and battered and I let him take my hand to get up. We ran from the scene after I hit Anna one last time to knock her out.

  We snuck back into the castle and cleaned up. I healed our wounds and cleaned and stitched up our clothes in seconds. We then went and hung out by the lake and at Hester. I climbed in the tree and Sirius went to come up but Remus grabbed his robes and held him down before it dawned on Sirius that he wasn't aloud in trees any more because of our first year.

"You know, I don't know what happened to both of you but I still know that Sirius is still a rebel and Temp is still top student right?" James laughed in pure sadistic humor.

"Yes Jamsie-poo" I cried almost falling out of my tree. I settled myself back in my tree and waited for them to calm down from their laughter.

"I hope you both know what will happen if you get caught, right?" Remus asked with concern. I jumped from my tree and looked him dead straight in the eyes.

"Of course but I doubt they will run and tell, they are Slytherins with pride unlike Malfoy" I stated coldly.

 "Besides Remmy I put a memory charm on them before we left. Sorry I didn't tell you guys about it first, especially you sweet storm" Sirius said jumping up and down like a hyperactive monkey.

"Whatever Siri, just make sure we keep our heads down about it" I said touching Sirius' cheek and winked at him. He smiled gleefully and led me away to a very flabbergasted group of males.

  I was led to the room I was led to last year for our one year anniversary. Sirius sat on the couch and I sat in his lap. He kissed my neck and then bit the skin. I knew it would leave a hickey on my neck and I decide to get back at him. I pulled his head away from my neck and kissed him gently. His tongue toke his place in my mouth and we played tongue hockey until I bit the tip of his tongue. It bled in my mouth and we broke apart to me ending up swallowing his sweet blood.

"Babe I am so sorry" He cried holding my cheeks.

"It is alright Sirius, here I'll prove it."

  I kissed him again then left the room to the Great Hall, Sirius at my heels. At dinner everyone looked at us like weirdoes and we just went on smiling. This of course angered Sirius' fan club even more and they went on hating me even more. I left the dinner early to the library with an evil librarian who looked at me like dirt when I entered.

  I read till curfew and then went up to my dorm. Lily was in the bedroom when I went in the bathroom to check out my neck. The hickey was like a purple and black bruise and I promised myself I would get Sirius back even more. I went back in my room and read a book and listened to the Ramones. 

  Lily glared at me but I just ignored her with a proper dignity. We managed to stay enemies until Easter Break with me hanging around dawn and Alice more. They didn't have any side in our fight and I was grateful. 

  In the beginning of spring Break James' started to date a Hufflepuff named Cherry Lab. She was highly annoying and stupid and I disliked her immediately because of her high-pitched squealing voice. The boys didn't mind her too much but rather not be around her for long periods of time.

  Lily was particularly upset in the beginning because Jack had broken up with her for Kasia and all my friends had boyfriends now and she didn't and James wasn't helping. He had mocked her mercilessly about being dumped until I crushed his toes and told him to shut the hell up. Lily then rushed into my arms and sobbed thanking me. I said it was alright then sat her on a chair and walked up to Kasia and Jack.

"Excuse me arsehole and bitch I have something to give you" I said as they both sneered at me. 

  I silenced them then gave them candy that turned them into weasels for twenty four hours; then erased the memory of me as the one who did it. I sat next to a laughing Lily and held out my hand and whispered friends and she toke it and said best friends. I left her later smiling about having my best friend back as she went and told the others. I practiced some spells outside and went inside when it began to rain.

  In the end it rained the entire time and it fit Sirius and mine mood after we received a letter from his parents about our summer. It was totally horrible and when we got it his shaking hand opened it and Sirius read it out loud.

 **_Sirius and Tempest,_**

**_                                     I know both of you love to spend your summers together, so we toke it upon ourselves to make sure it happens. Both of you shall spend one month at the Black House in London then one month in Potter Manor. This has been brought over Tempest's parents and they have agreed. _**

**_                                                                                                              Good day,_**

**_                                                                                                           Thomas and Trinity Black_**

****

****

"Oh Shit" Sirius yelled throwing a lamp and I sat in silence as it hit the wall and shattered.

"Sirius stop it will be alright. We have to make the best of it and then we shall be back at my home."

"What are your parents thinking and wait till James and Remus hear."

"Sirius! I would think you should know that we can do nothing and we will have to go along with this."

"I do but I don't want you there" he said hugging me close.

"I know Siri, I know" I cried into his chest as we sat on his bed where we had received the letter of doom. 

  I heard James yells that night as he found out from Sirius and the next morning they all looked tired and weary except Peter who we joked could sleep through a hurricane in his room. I sat with Lils who has heard everything from me in the night and was just as upset as James had been but did not scream and yell. 

  I made it through the rest of the year dreading summer. Of course it came after I had been top student once again. I had died my hair completely blue the night before we left much to everyone's horror and we waited in our neatly packed room. 

****


	17. chapter 17

                                            Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K.Rowling owns everything else.

Chapter 17 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke to my quiet dormitory. It was still dark outside so I knew it had to be around five thirty. I grabbed my clothes and make up for the day and headed into the bathroom. After my shower I dried and straightened my blue hair. I knew this would aggravate my parents and the Blacks and it was worth everything that happened because of it. 

  I dressed in combat boots, black duck taped pants that had holes in the knees, and a black tee with straight pins on the shoulders. I put on my robes that had patches on it. My make up was black eyeliner and grey eye shadow. I took my blood red lipstick and brought it down in one line in the middle of my lips. I put on spiked bracelets and a choker. 

  I went to grab my trunk and Siren when Clara stopped me. Oh how I hated her, she was one of the most horrible people I knew. Her hair and everything looked perfect on the outside but inside she was hurtful and full of evilness. 

"Wait a minute Potter" she growled at me right before I left to go.

"What do you want Thornton?"

"I just want you to know that this proves how much of a freak you are and will never be anything but that."

"I don't like so Thornton; I will help change the world unlike you, who will be nothing more then a whore."

  I walked out of the dorm with my things and put them in the hallway before I went into the Great Hall. I didn't eat anything because I didn't want to go with Sirius to the Black's. I wouldn't even have my twin who was having his high pitched girlfriend over the summer. God why me! I shouted in my head. 

  Sirius took his place beside me and Remus across from me; I smiled at them sadly and played with the food on my plate. They both looked at me and Sirius tried to get me to eat something. I refused and he turned to my brother who had sneaked his girlfriend to our table and was stroking her arm. I was going to be very ill soon. 

  I left the table with Remus and Sirius and we reached the station before Peter, James, and Cherry. When we got on the train I ripped off my robe and stuffed it my trunk taking out my baby instead. My baby was my black trench coat which I had found in Hogsmeade on the last trip. I put it on and waited for the others to find us. Remus and Sirius in their wait began a game of chess and I opened a book.

  They entered our compartment right before the train was to leave. Cherry sat in James lap and in her high pitched voice tried to talk to me. Oh how I detested her and her annoying as hell perky attitude.

"Tempest, why do you dress like those freaks?"

"I don't think I'm a freak nor do any people I know so just shut your trap about freaks. At least I have something to protest against."

"What?" she whined.

"Snotty uptight people like you with stupid names and annoying voices" I sneered at her.

"James are you going to let her say those things to me?"

"I can't stop her Cherry she can just seem to get away with everything."

"Fine James" she pouted and cuddled into James' lap.

    I read my book till Remus left to join Jeannie in their compartment. I kissed Sirius' cheek and sat in his lap. I sat there letting him stroke my head. I was soon disgusted by James and Cherry's make out session as was Sirius and Peter and I decided now was a time that I stopped them so I didn't puke. I got out of Sirius' lap and ripped them both apart.

"Knock it off; I don't want to puke my guts up now."

  They both glared at me but said didn't go back to making out. Remus eventually came back and we soon were at the Kings Cross Station, god how did I hate coming here now. I unloaded my things and walked through the barrier with Sirius and Peter. Mum and Dad instantly swooped down on us as did the Blacks. 

  Mum was turning purple at me and then looked at Cherry and went to be nice to her. Mr. and Mrs. Black were sneering at Sirius and me then Mrs. Black swept Regulus and Narcissa into a fake hug. Dad looked at me and Sirius and smiled knowingly. He hugged me and wished us both luck as we left with the Blacks. 

  We walked through London for twenty minutes before coming to a bad part of London we went to 11 and 13 Grimmuald Place. Mr. Black did some spells and number twelve appeared, he pushed into a grandly decorated place while sneering at Sirius and me.

  The minute you entered you could tell this was lived in by pure blood crazy wizards. I hated the gross elf head plaques and the way there were house had dark objects in it. I subconsciously grabbed Sirius' arm and held it for strength. When Mr. Black closed the door, Mr. and Mrs. Black lead Sirius and me into the drawing room and sat us both down on a couch, smugly.

"Listen you two little punks; you first off will cause no trouble when company comes, as is your Aunt Art is later for Narcissa. You will not touch anything and will share a room. You have access in leaving the house twenty four hours a day; we don't care as long as you don't get killed. That clear?" we nodded our heads solemnly. "Good now you will be sharing a room get up there, you know where it is Boy" Mr. Black said as we stood.

  We carried our bags up the stairs and into Sirius' messy room which hadn't been opened in year, Siren made her home on the floor and I sat on his bed. I sat next to him. I felt trapped in this place even if we could leave every day at any time we wanted. I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek and Sirius kissed it. He held me and we waited for this month to end in silence. 

  The next day at breakfast Mrs. Black glared the entire time and my blue hair which was back to its normal curls. She, I knew, hated me and Sirius and only wanted us here for their plans. We decided we wanted to spend the day in muggle London but needed muggle money so we flooed to Diagon Alley first and changed some of our money then entered muggle London.

  We walked around with people glaring at us until we slipped silently into a café. We sat down together and ordered coffee. As we sat and drank our coffee we watched the people outside, innocent knowing nothing of the creature that could kill them in an instant if he wanted to.

  After we left the café we wondered around London buying clothes from thrift stores and Sirius had to admire a motorcycle before we went to head back to hell. We were instantly greeted by his mother's glares and his father's hisses to get upstairs, some company was here but before we could escape a woman came to their side.

"Wait that one is Sirius right and who is that?" she asked flipping her dark hair.

"Tempest Potter is the one with blue hair, Cleona" Mrs. Black hissed and shoved us onto the stairs and we ran for our lives.    

  We rushed into Sirius' room and instantly locked the door. I sat on Sirius' bed and let out a moan of frustration. I just wanted to go home and I especially didn't want to be here. Sirius sat beside me; holding his hands together and I touched his cheek and whispered to him. "I love you Sirius and I always will, for you and I belong in this world together forever."  

"I love you too my sweet storm" and then he drew me closer and kissed me passionately.

  We broke apart when a curt knock came at his door. Sirius answered it and then sneered. It was Bellatrix and she looked very smug at us. She had just graduated this year was engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, a former fellow Slytherin. I had to admit she was pretty but with arrogance and evil in her blood.

"So it is true that my dear cousin and his equally horrible girlfriend are now punks. How pathetic trying to be like muggles" she snarled at us both coming into the room.

"Get out you stupid bitch. Why don't you go screw your precious Lestrange" Sirius said in a matter of equal hatred that floored Bellatrix until after a few moments regained her composure. 

"How dare you, you worthless muggle loving fool. You shall pay now-Cruico" her scream rang out full of anger and Sirius dropped to the floor in pain.

  He was twitching and his body contorted in pain every second. I heard his scream and it just broke me in half. It was filled with pain and more pain. I watched as he twitched and contorted then saw the glee i9n Bellatrix's eyes. I started to yell wildly at her.

"Stop it, stop it, stop" I yelled and then as she laughed I went to her face. I pulled her wand away and the Cruciatus Curse was pulled from his body.

  He still twitched and let out little screams of pain. I dropped to my knees and pulled his head into my lap. I brushed my fingers against his face and chest trying to ease his pain. I heard Bellatrix laughing and then leaving laughing all the way down the stairs. I felt my tears coming down my cheeks and onto his face and he opened his eyes, full of pain. I felt his warm hands touch my cheek and I helped move him into the bed. Sirius soon fell asleep and I sat on the bed watching him with sorrow in my hazel eyes.

   I heard a light nervous knock come at the door unlike Bellatrix's and Andromeda entered scared and afraid for my love. She rushed to his side and began to fuss about him trying to heal him some. I told her that it would heal on its own and that we could do nothing. She looked at me strange but then nodded her head and left. When she left I could see she had a wedding band on and tonight would get even worse.

   I waited all night on the bed for the screams of anger to reach my ears but none came. As I learned Sirius' Aunt, Uncle, and cousins were staying the week along with dinner guests every night but I never even dared leaving Sirius for a minute. This was only a day or two at the most though because he soon was fine and the effects of the Cruciatus Curse were gone but we dared not go down stairs till we were clean, we needed no more insults thrown our way. 

  I showered first, then Sirius. I dressed in my black safety pinned tee with a pair of tattered black jeans on with holes every where on the jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun and semi-spiked the excess. I had my eyes painted in black, and my lips had one strip of red on them. Sirius looked hot in his blue jeans with chains and a work shirt with duct tape in it. We both wore our spikes and went downstairs very terrified.

  Everyone was in the living room and it looked as if Andromeda held the floor and no one said to get out so we stayed in the background. She was taking deep breaths and I noticed her stomach had a slight curve to it. Oh shit was what Sirius and I thought the moment we noticed. 

"Dad, Mom, Uncle Thomas, Aunt Trinity, my sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix, my cousins Sirius and Regulus, and Tempest Potter, I have something very important to tell you all. I know you have been wondering who I have eloped with and am having his child. His name is Ted Tonks and he is..." she began shaking in her bones and fearing what Bellatrix said next. 

"Muggleborn, my sister is married to muggleborn and is having a half-breed. This is quite sad."

  Everyone in that room when the word muggleborn was said started to scream at her but Sirius, Uncle Alphrad, and I. Sirius started to turn red when his mother went over and slapped Andromeda. He went over and grabbed Mrs. Black wrist and stared down at his mother which he easily had three inches on and going. She looked at him with despise and his Dad came over and punched Sirius in the eye. I saw Uncle Alphrad flinch but did not try to help him.

  I watched as Sirius and Mister Black had a fight. They were punching each other, none going for their wands and I realized this was the way around here but with a lot more curses. Mr. Black suddenly stopped fighting and Sirius got the last hit in before coming to my side. Andromeda was under fire and we took the chance to leave upstairs. 

"Grab what is left of your money and your trench coat we're going out for the night."

  I did as I was told and we put our money in our pockets. We slipped outside without as much as a goodbye in the now silent house. Andromeda must have run. We walked to the night streets of London and I pulled Sirius into a café. People were sipping their drinks and a jazz band was playing. I sat with in a booth with Sirius and we ordered coffee.

  His face was swelling and his eye was especially bruised. I knew tonight wasn't a good night to go home and we needed somewhere to stay. I suggested the Leaky Cauldron and we walked to it for some time, avoiding people. When we arrived the night crowd of people, hags, and others were in. we walked straight to Tom and he was only to happy to give us a room for the night. 

  We were in room 10 and we sat on the bed. I took out my wand and healed his bruises and a cut he got on his arm. I crawled into his warm arms and felt as if for once this summer nothing could go wrong. I fell asleep with Sirius' lips upon my forehead trying to promise life would get better, the dark couldn't live forever.

  I opened my eyes to the room blurry and Sirius' arms still around me. I pushed his arms off of me and went to wash off my make up and get ready to go back to hell. Sirius woke up soon and we knew that we had to go back. Since we had paid last night we just flooed back to the Black's house and we were soon greeted by Sirius' room and I swear I had never felt more tired even if I had just gotten sleep for weeks. 

  I undressed and climbed into bed and Sirius joined me soon. I guess we were both tired even if sleep had never happened before. We slept till the next day and in my head I dreamt of the lady and the man. She was dressed once again in a flowy outfit and he in a suit with his hair spiked. She was crying how could the world take one of the few people she loved away, why her parents and not her. It broke my heart then everything faded into an icy darkness.

  I showered and dressed when I woke and watched Sirius' chest rise and fall. It was calming and peaceful in a world full of hate and fear. When he woke he smiled at me and showered before dressing. He came out and both of us were hungry and walked downstairs to an empty house. His family was out and would be for the rest of the day. We sat in his parents' library and read because we didn't want to go shopping again.

  I was disgusted by the dark books but at least we found some interesting things about animagi transformation which I copied. We read till they came back and slipped back into Sirius' room before being noticed. I sat on the floor and began to redesign a shirt I had gotten from a thrift store. Soon Regulus joined us and his eyes were malicious and his mouth smug. I felt my blood boil at just the sight of him and I knew Sirius felt the same.

"Dearest brother father requests your presence in the den without your 'tramp' as mother called her."

"Never call my girl a tramp again and get away from my room now" Sirius said almost grabbing Regulus' throat and Regulus scampered away. "I'll be back."

  He disappeared from the room and soon time went by. I began to worry when he didn't return after hours of being gone and I decided to look for him. I tip-toed to the den and peaked in. I couldn't believe what I saw.

  Sirius was on the floor in pain and withering. He was kicked in the side by his father but not even a sound came from him. He was too damn proud to cry out and a surge of pride went from me to him. Then I felt something shove me in the room and Mr. Black grinned crazed and Mrs. Black sneered.

  Almost in slow motion I saw Mr. Black raise his wand to me and realization swept through Sirius' eyes. I heard the yell of Cruico and then pain swept through my body as if in a wave from hell. I felt my screams come through my throat and the pain rocketed to every part of my body. I blacked out soon after I couldn't scream any longer because my throat was raw. This was worse then hell. 

  I woke on the floor unable to talk with Sirius peering over me. We were alone in his room and I never felt so much pain in my life. I just wanted to die from that experience because death was an escape and that was hat Cruico caused, wishes for death to come on swift wings. He touched my cheek and I knew we were going out for the day.

"Get a shower then ready, we shall be going out today."

  I jumped in the shower and soon was in baggy jeans and a ripped tee. I grabbed my trench coat and Sirius took my hand. We walked past his family who were increasingly happy and that worried me. We attracted stares because we were bruised and battered but we just took refuge in a muggle library. 

  I found books on muggle slaughter houses and was disgusted by the pictures. I felt so bad that now every time I would ever even look at meat I would the poor cow's face. We read until we had to head back for the last week of hell then we were free to my home. I couldn't wait for this to be over with.

  The last week pasted in silence. I was being badgered by Sirius to eat meat but I refused because I felt horrible about the animals and I was losing weight from this act. Mom would have a hissy fit when I got home. She would also kill me because my hair had been dyed purple and blood red. It was funny because it was uneven everywhere but I thought it added more personality. 

  The day we left everyone in the Black home was in a celebrating mood. Before we flooed to potter manor Sirius cursed his father then we left as he began to steam. When we fell out onto my living room floor, I felt something I would never take for granted again: freedom. 


	18. chapter 18

                                                        A Trip to the Past 

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

  Mum rushed over to us as we began to pull ourselves from the floor. She dusted us off then she looked us up and down. Her eyes being as hawkish as they were instantly noticed I was skinnier. 

"Tempest you are so damn skinny. I am going to have to make you eat meat at every meal now."

"Sorry Mum I don't condone eating meat any more because I feel sorry for the poor animals that we murder for them."

"Tempest!" Mum's aggravated scream came but she said no more.

  I unpacked my things in my room and went to find my brother and his aggravating girlfriend. I found them in James' room catching up. Sirius' eye was still black from the fight and refused to let me heal him. We had agreed to never tell anyone about what on in his house even if we didn't like that prospect but the other was more gruesome.

"Hey Jamsie-poo and his whore" I said smirking at Cherry while leaning against the door frame. 

"You never do change from a freak do you" Cheery huffed at me and I just glared at her. She wasn't worth my breath anymore besides I couldn't stand her talking anymore. 

  I sat next to Sirius on his bed and then laid my head in his lap. He absent-mindedly petted my hair and went on talking to James. My brother never jumped at me coming back but we still cared for each other to a point. I just guess we grew even more apart by the years and we were still growing apart. 

  I felt that I needed to be alone for awhile and excused myself without a fight from them all. I sat out our pond and felt my heart bursting full of the love and freedom I had been denied except from Sirius but without my ignorance of the Black's ways. I hated them all but Andromeda who we had learned was now disowned by her family. I felt no pity for her though, she had done what her heart said to and it helped her escape their ways. 

  I ended up sitting by the pond for hours until James came outside to fetch me for dinner. He looked as ruffled as usual and at once I knew why everyone loved him. He had a good heart underneath it all but rarely did it surpass his egotistical mind. 

"Tempy dinner is done and my suggestion is you eat something including meat."

"No brother I won't now please just leave me be for a while."

"Whatever you stupid punk" He snarled at me before walking inside. Slamming the screen door behind him and disturbing everyone's quiet.

  I sat outside alone for hours until my father came outside and sat next to me. He looked weary and exhausted. I felt this was pain for everyone who had to live through these times and I wanted it to end. "Dad what went wrong in this world?" I whispered quiet as a mouse.

"I don't really know Tempest what permitted this creature to exist."

"Fine" I said this and stood up in anger. 

  I wanted answers to why no one would stand up to Voldemort and kill this fiend. Why was this happening always was in our world was forever in embedded in every mind of each witch and wizard. I wanted this evil gone I wanted to feel the light upon my skin and never to live in the darkness of rotting death and the sleeplessness of grieving for the rotted.

  I turned and ran into the forest. I just couldn't take everything building up and it had boiled over. I ran till I could run no more and I fell down to the cold hard ground. I closed my eyes and laid on the ground till a nauseating glow was glaring into my eyelids.

  I opened my eyes to see Clarissa Quartz staring straight at me, her mouth twisted into a smug smirk. She was still the beauty she was a year ago, still as perfect and still glowing. Man was she aggravating with that glow!

"Hello Tempest, I see you have finally come this summer."

"Yes I did" I muttered with bitterness.

"I know you know of everything I predicted and it will come true even if you don't think it will."

"Question before you go all cryptic."

 "Yes my niece" she sighed bored.

"Why in the hell are you talking to me after you were killed?"

"I want you to know I shall always watch after you and you needed to know what the prophesy held. Even though I am dead and this is my last time to be seen physically at least at the circumstances, you were to know of me."

"Why?"

"I will always be with you, your guardian spirit in here."

  She laid a cold palm over my heart. It was like ice through my entire body and I think she knew it. She was gone physically yet I felt no difference. Clarissa must have always been with me so I would never feel if she was here or there in or around me. I turned and walked away to my home, my feet leading my empty thoughtless body.

  I reached home and had unlocked the back door with a simple charm. I went and laid on the couch for I was far too lazy to climb all the stairs. I fell asleep to silence and a light brush against my hand, which was Siren. I woke back in my bed and I knew Dad had moved me up here in the early morning. 

  It was noon when I woke and I instantly ran for my daily shower. I was my routine to shower and I dressed in tattered jeans and a black top with a hole in bottom. I went downstairs to grab something to eat and Mum was at the table flipping through a magazine. 

  I took my cereal into Dad's study and settled in for a day of research upon nothing. I read until Mum came up to the study and knocked on the door. She handed me a letter with a smile then retreated back to her place, the letter was from Lily.

_Temp,_

_       I hope this reaches you when your home. I was wondering if for this week you would want to come over. It would be for a week and my parents really want to meet you, my friend. Please write with your answer and if you can come we shall pick you up at __noon__ on Saturday, August 4th. _

_                                                              Love,_

_                                                             Lils_

I ran down the stairs in hope that my mother would allow it. I jumped up and down till she took the letter from my waving arms. She was smiling by the end of the letter and I took that as a good thing.

"Of course you can go. Write back to her, use your father's owl."

  I wrote a short letter saying I could come and went to plan for my trip. I would be leaving in three days and couldn't wait. Since Lily was muggleborn I knew her parents couldn't hurt us with curses but I hoped they were good, kind, open-minded people.

  Since the effects of Lily's letter had worn off I got extremely bored. I had no homework to do, nothing to talk to, and nothing to read but a few more books. I decided sleeping was my best bet and crawled into my soft bed after changing. I guess I slept till after dinner when someone was pounding on my door. 

  It turned out to be my brother and he looked pissed at me, for what I hadn't a clue. Cherry came right in behind him and I had a feeling that Sirius was being himself and sleeping as I had been. Cherry looked as if she had been sobbing into James' shoulder and I almost burst out laughing at that thought. 

"Yes dear asshole of my brother and his snotty girlfriend?"

"Tempest why did you write those things to Cherry's friends, lies and more lies to get them to hate her?" 

"What are you talking about James? One, I have been at the Black's for most of my summer and cooped up into a room for most of that. Two, why would I waste my time doing such a childish act. Three, where do you two plan these stupid pranks to try to outsmart the all mighty Tempest."

"We know you wrote them Tempest, no one hates Cherry like you do."

"Really James ask your fan club they may be able to tell you someone else. Now if you go away I am going back to sleep until I leave."

  They turned and left me alone again. I decided being by Sirius was more fun then being alone in my room and headed downstairs to be by his side. He was asleep on his bed and I noticed something silver by his hand. It was ring and it had an engraving on the back. _'Forever is your heart intertwined with the broken angel'. I laid the pain silver ring on his desk then climbed into bed with my darling. _

  The next two days past me by in a blur. I had finished packing and was leaving my room when something caught my eye on the desk. It was a simple band like I had found in Sirius' room but had a different engraving. _'You are a broken angel with a love of stone'. _I thought finding these two bands were strange and then I realized who had sent them: Clarissa as a parting gift and a reminder. I slipped the ring on my finger and headed downstairs to wait. 

  I sat in Sirius' lap as we waited for the Evans' to pull up at noon and on time they did. Lily looked a lot like her mother but her evil sister which I had seen a picture of resembles her father more but he was handsome man, thin and bony, but handsome. They knocked politely and Mum greeted them like regular guests.

  I pounced off Sirius' lap and ran to meet them. I hugged Lily first and then turned to meet Lily's parents. "Hello I'm Tempest Potter and this is my mother Claudia Potter."

"Hello I'm Courtney Evans and my husband is Jeffery Evans. It is a pleasure to meet such an artistic young lady in her clothing."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans and shall we be off?"

"Yes, Jeff will you get the young lady's trunk?"

  Mr. Evans got my trunk and placed it in their station wagon. Mum said her goodbyes and Sirius kissed me goodbye. I sat in the back with Lily and we couldn't wait to go to her home. The drive was about an hour and half from my home, which was a very boring drive.

  Lily lived in a muggle community with green cut yards and perfect houses. She had a three bedroom, 2 bath house which was quite cozy. I placed my things in Lily's room and we went into the kitchen to get a late lunch. Petunia sat at the table already and when she saw me she sneered. 

"I expect you are the freak that is staying with us for the next week" she said in a boring tone halfway through lunch. Mrs. Evans sighed at her eldest daughter and I had a feeling she felt that she couldn't do anything about her. 

"Yes I am Tempest Potter who is staying here but I am not a freak" I growled at Petunia who backed up in fear. 

  I finished my lunch and Lily and I headed out for a walk around her neighborhood. I could hear her neighbors' whispers as we walked because of my dress and my hair. I hated when people did that it made me feel exposed. We walked to the corner store where some boys were hanging out.

"Hey Lils whose your freaky friend?" One boy with blond hair and brown eyes said. 

"Kyle I would take that back because Temp doesn't take insults with pleasure."

"Sorry Lils but what is her real name?"

"Tempest Potter" I muttered glaring at the boys who came across to me as assholes already.

"Wow what a screwed up name to prissy and rich-people like" The boy next to him said.

"Excuse me" I hissed "I am rich and I will kick your ass next time to try to talk. Trust me it won't be pretty for any of you."

  I turned and left the flabbergasted people. I guess I had out witted them with big words except for Lils. Lily trailed behind me back to her house laughing about how I had turned the boys' brains to mush because they didn't even know how to react to such a threat. We laughed about when we entered her home then got gravely quiet as Petunia was in the living room with a huge boy with no neck. 

  I took it upon myself to sit in the living room and annoy Petunia who glared at me and began to hiss like a wild goose. I choose to ignore it until Mr. and Mrs. Evans came in with Lily behind them. I guess this was some sort of a guest who looked at me like I was trash. I didn't even know him and he was already judging me by my appearance so I guess I just as well hate him back. 

"Vernon meet Tempest Potter and Tempest meet Mr. Vernon Dursley" Mrs. Evans said with a gracious smile.

  Dursley just gave me a cold glare and I gave him a small hello with infuriated Petunia. We had tea then Lily and I went upstairs to watch her TV. I wasn't familiar with this and was fascinated by it just as Lily had planned so she could do some painting. The one thing about Lily I never really knew about was her painting skills. She could paint some of the loveliest things I had learned but never brought her work or passion to Hogwarts for fear of it being her more of the odd girl out because it was her muggle past-time. I would make her think other wise by the end of my visit.

  I fell asleep on my bed watching the TV half-heartedly never watching Lily paint away at something. When I woke Lily was in her bed and it looked as if her painting was still wet like she had been up all night painting at this. It was a beautiful young girl about our age who was in her own world, she was surrounding by a thin mist and on a mossy rocky. She had startling eyes that were challenging yet terrified of what might happen if she did challenge the world. Her hair was black and curled like mine on pale white skin. She wore a black dress and it spread upon the rock with angel wings on her back only one was broken. This painting mesmerized me to the fullest.

  I waited till Lily was awake at noon to go downstairs and get some food. Mrs. Evans found out I was a vegetarian and gave me salad for lunch because she didn't want me to cross my morals. Lily went back to her room and I sat on my bed. This time I noticed she was watching me carefully. 

"Yes Lily" I drawled to my best friend.

"Oh nothing Tempest I just need to finish my painting and I need to analyze you so I can capture the last of this."

"Why?"

"This is of you Tempest and the impression who give to me everyday without the clothes and the dyeing of your hair."

"How I mean I am not that beautiful Lils and you know it?"

"Easy just give me something to do because I have been getting this idea for years and I needed you here to complete it in alls it splendor."

"Oh" I muttered lying on the bed closing my eyes.  

  Sirius was told me he was reminded of a broken angel when he looked at me but I still had an unknown strength for my future battles in my fear. He also said that with my broken wing I could still fly but it would take me longer. I never understood what he meant but know I did. He meant that something in me was strong even if my broken wing prevented me from flying as high as I needed to go quickly. Sometimes that boy aggravated me with his cryptic ways.

  Lily painted again till she leapt up and screamed for me to look. The girl who was supposed to be me had only one change to her, one single solitary tear wept from her eye for the world. The mist was still there as was the rock but in the distant you could see a path and a male form in black on the path. You never saw anything of the man except black and two shiny blue eyes. I guess this was supposed to be my knight called Sirius. 

"It is gorgeous Lily" I cried in happiness of the painting. 

"Thanks Temp now let's go out for a while."

 We went out walking for a while then came back for dinner. We spent most of our time like this and then it as time for me to go home. Mrs. Evans and Lily grove me back to my house and then once again I was at my place. Lily promised to spend a special birthday present and she would see me back at school. That was the end of our goodbyes.

  Remus and Peter had arrived while I were gone and kept Sirius from killing himself out of boredom. He, I had learned, had a fight with Cherry and now she refused to speak to him much to James' distaste. Merlin! My mind screamed, why does my life have to be like a friggin' soap opera! I decided it best to go and unpack before going into the war zone.

  I instantly regretted going into the war zone once I entered the bickering Cherry turned to me and left James and Sirius a person short to fight with. Her eyes danced in malice as I crossed my arms and looked around. Remus was ignoring them all with a book and Peter was about to wet his pants from the fight's excitement. Sirius and James were red in the face and Cherry was as well. 

"Well look who came back from her stupid muggleborn friend's house. I never thought you would steep this low to actually go to her house" she sneered in pure delight as I walked from the doorway closing the door in case Mum was home. 

"I would take that back Cherry if you still want to look like your usual self."

"Really what are going to do if I insult your moronic muggleborn trash friend?" 

"How about this" I said quietly then I ran and tackled Cherry. 

  Being the wimp Cherry was she just tried to use her nails at me while I managed to get a few punches in before Sirius and James ripped us apart. James dropped Cherry on the floor once he had her away from me and she began to wail and moan about her pain. Sirius all the while wouldn't let me go until I calmed down which could take a while. 

"Cherry I loved you once; you insulted my best friend and baited my sister. We are over and one with so pack your shit and get out of my house" James yelled at the whimpering girl. 

  She left and packed while healing herself. She stopped once before leaving at the room where Sirius still held me and gave us some sad eyes. We ignored her and then when she left Sirius let me go while laughing. 

"What is so funny Sirius?"

"You are way too much sometimes Tempest; I don't understand how a person with so much brain manages to get in fights with her twin's girlfriends often. Also you manage to have a cursing tongue at times."

"And the point you are trying to make is?"

"You are my little spitfire sometimes."

"Good well see you later" I called going to Dad's study.

  I walked into Dad's study and settled in for a big night of reading about the Ancients. I read till three when Mum dragged me into my bedroom and said I had to sleep if I wanted to leave the house the rest of the summer. I grudgingly agreed to it because outside was wonderful and Mum meant what she said. 

  I spent my days outside by the pond or in dad's study till my birthday. I rose for my 14th birthday early as the usual. I dressed in a pair of ripped Capri jeans that had tights under them. My shirt was plain black and my hair was now red, blue, and green. I waited at the table with Dad for my friend's to rise and greet James' and me for birthday. Dad smiled when Sirius was the first to come to me for a small present in his hands for me, then he left us alone.

  Sirius handed then carefully wrapped present to me and with baited breath waited for me to open it. I tugged at the black ribbon and pulled the silver wrapping off. In the small box was a glass glowing orb. I held it in my hands and I felt its warmth come over me. I didn't even know what it was but I knew I adored the gift.

"Thank you Sirius it is wonderful but what is it?"

"It is something that was cast by James and me for you; it will bring happy memories back to you even if the person is gone from your life forever."

"James helped?"

"Of course we needed our combined power to make it in the glass ball."

  His last statement reminded me of how in our second year Lily and I made the connection spell between us. I wondered often if that spell actually was a good thing to do but then again I think it was a good idea to put Lily's blood into myself for the future. I kissed Sirius in gratitude and all my presents from my other friends dropped onto the table by their owls.

  Viv sent me some more make-up and clothes. Jeannie sent me more records as did Alice. James gave me a book of poems. Remus and Peter gave me books about things I little knowledge about. Dawn sent me a wonderful silver chain that had an onyx pendent on it.  Lily sent me the portrait of me she had painting while I was in her home with a note by its side.

_My dearest friend,_

_                               This is for you forever. I am bringing my hobby to Hogwarts this year because I am convinced this painting had something to do with it. Have a wonderful birthday and I will see you soon._

_                                                                              Lils_

  Everyone was amazed at the painting especially Sirius and James. I smirked and went up to my room with Sirius at my tail. We were leaving for Diagon Alley as usual; I assumed my parents had made this a new tradition. I returned to the living room and was first to floo to Diagon Alley Sirius after myself.

   As we waiting people like at Lily's stared at us as they passed. I happened to lose control of my fingers and flip all off. Mum caught me once and she turned red in the face. She then in my punishment made we wait as James chose some damn things about Quidditch for at least an hour.

  We got all our things for Hogwarts before we were to get my present and I knew just what I wanted. I lead them to a small shop at the end of Diagon Alley. It was Maxi's and had books and other things you couldn't get in a normal place. 

  I found books on the Ancient's and other interesting subjects in Latin, English, and a sword I liked. Mum grudgingly bought the sword that I was planning to take to Hogwarts. After buying my presents we were to head home to let my Mum calm down about her horrific day with 'monster-like children' as she wonderfully named us.

  I spent the rest of my summer practicing spells that I really shouldn't know and trying to handle my sword. I had to magic more space in my trunk to fit all my books which was no surprise to any. On the last night I found like a hundred sewing needles while cleaning to leave my room in perfection and shoved them in my trunk for later use. 

  I was hoping the school never came because I really didn't want to go back. This had been a bad summer but being home was just too easy and I wanted more break. I also think it had to do with the fact that I didn't want to be totally plunged back into a world full of fear and hatred again. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long I have been really busy.


	19. chapter 19

                                 A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

 Chapter 19~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke to Siren clawing my hand. I swatted her away and jumped out of bed. I was bleeding from where her claws had dug but I didn't care I needed a shower more. After my shower I bandaged my hand and dressed in my clothes. I was going to make an impression today.

  My shirt had a bloody skull on it while my black jeans had rips, tears, and holes in it all over the place. My boots had red paint on them and then I turned to work on my face. I put on my black eyeliner and eye shadow. My lips had their one blood red strip and I left my hair fall down only it was straight. 

  I grabbed my cat, put her in her cage, and levitated her and my trunk downstairs. Dad couldn't see us off today and I sat at the table while Mum was getting ready to form the plan of attack on the boys. Apparently Remus decided to get up early and joined me as Mum went to Marauder land as I had affectionately called it since the summer after my first year.

  After twenty minutes of struggle all the boys were up and getting ready to leave. I still sat with Remus imagining Sirius, James, and Peter dreading the coming fourth year as I was except they were more vocal about it. After ten more minutes of waiting the boys were all grumbling downstairs for a quick breakfast before Mum took us to London.

  Mum loaded us up into the magical car because we couldn't get their anyway else. I sat in the front with her while the boys talked about what trouble they were going to cause and I knew Mum had given up trying to stop them. After an hour and half of pure sadistic time we were at Kings Cross Station and I was ready to leap through the platform.

  I said my goodbyes with the boys to my mother and we boarded the train early as usual. We got our own compartment by ourselves and slipped on our robes to wait. My robes had safety pins and duck tack on it; McGonagall was going to blow when she saw it but I didn't care. I settled by the window and waited till we began moving an hour later into the forest. 

  The ride there was filled with a sense of dread and unhappiness in our compartment because no one really wanted to be plunged back into pain and suffering. I was filled with that thought I didn't even notice the guys had left to cause trouble. I left my cat and trunk on the train at Hogsmeade station and entered an empty carriage. I sat alone as we returned to Hogwarts.

  I snuck into the feast without McGonagall or any teacher finding me before I entered. I took a seat at the end of the table and waited for the boys to come in. They innocently took their places and I knew something was up. I looked at all of them studying and watching what could be done involving them. 

  I didn't wait long soon I had the repugnant screams of the Slytherins and the laughter that ensured from everyone else. As James had done to Lily the Slytherins were flashing bright colors in their skin and their hair was covered in what smelled and looked like poo. I laughed and then began to slink away from the feast to walk for a bit. At least no one saw me leave and no one bothered me as I walked through the corridors.

  I ended up walking to the Gryffindor Tower and had to wait outside for the others to come. I waited for about twenty minutes till a prefect came and gave me the password while looking at me like I was a freak. I slipped into my dorm and unpacked.

  Lily came soon after I had unpacked and just looked at me without a word. Clara wasn't as smart as her to leave me alone while I was being a silent thing. She swaggered her floozy ass in front of my bed and I glared at her with a note of needing her to be dead in my eyes.

"Looks like you completed your act of becoming a freak."

"Nope sorry I am not done and in fact say another word to me today Thornton I will become violent."

"Freak" she said smirking at me.

  I leapt from my bed and instead of killing her I went into my wardrobe. I found a sewing needle, a silver stud, and rushed into the bathroom. They wanted freak I would give them fucking freak. I put a numbing charm on my nose and then sanitized the needle. I guess I went into a trance and I shoved the needle through my nose, and then put the stud in. I have no clue how I got enough strength to shove the needle in my nose but I did and I liked it. I took the numbing charm off and then healed the hole so it was fine and the hole wouldn't close. They all were going to freak but I gave no shit for it. 

  When I came out they all decided it was better to leave me alone and had no idea what I had done to myself. I stomped into my bed and I went to sleep soon after hitting the pillow. The next morning I woke early as usual. I showered and dressed in a tattered top which had holes in most of it, a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees and duck tape on them. I put on my robe, my dark make up, and grabbed my wand. 

  McGonagall didn't even look at me as she gave me my schedule so she didn't notice my new piercing and as I wasn't hungry I went back to get my bag for the day. The girls were rushing around and I silently packed my bag then decided to put a hoop in my piercing. I went into the bathroom put it in then slipped back out under an invisibility charm. I wondered the halls till my first class, transfiguration. This was going to be fun.

  I took my usual place at the front as the boys took their places in the back. I had my head down so she would tell me to pick my head up when class started. No one bothered my multicolored self beside Lily who by nature took her place by me and Dawn on my other side. 

  Predictable McGonagall asked me to raise my head and after the first try of me refusing to she lost her top at me because I had never defied her before. I slowly raised my head for the affect of it while smirking at the old fashioned teacher. She gasped and that drew the attention of the entire class.

"Miss Potter what happened to your nose, it has an earring in it."  
  


"I know, I pierced it last night and I have to get a chain for it."

"It is mutilation of yourself take it out this minute."

"Sorry teach I won't, there is no rule against facial piercing."

"On the first day back you are refusing to follow my orders now remove the hoop from your nose, please Potter."

"No" I drawled while the class strained to get a closer look at my nose.

"Then go to the Headmaster and discuss this with him. You obliviously are disobeying my orders."

"Fine" I hissed and gathered my still unpacked bag and took the pink slip to get into Dumbledore's office. 

  I walked to Dumbledore's office in a perfectly cheerful mood because I knew I was right. When I arrived in the Headmaster's office his eyes were cheerful as usual. I took my seat in front of the Headmaster's desk and just looked at him before handing him the slip.

"Well Tempest I must say you have become quite the colorful student here" he joked before lowering his eyes to me. "Do your parents know you have done this?"

"Nope"

"Then I have to write them but beside that there is no punishment except Professor McGonagall and the other teachers' lack of respect."

"Oh well you think I am a freak as they do so I don't care."

"Wrong Tempest I don't believe you to be a freak but an activist."

"What?"

"You see your mother wrote and said that you stopped eating meat and if I could make sure you ate something vegetable like everyday and I honored this because most of the time people don't see meat as murder myself included but you do."

"Yes because it is and everything should be free from a slaughtered death."

"I agree in my mind but my stomach doesn't so I can't be as free as you are Tempest. You see Tempest you are brilliant, powerful, and an activist, please do not cost your life for something you believe, our world wouldn't be the same."

  He waved his hand goodbye and I left the cryptic professor. I headed back to McGonagall's class smiling and knowing she would be pissed at me. While I was walking the bell rang for the next class and I turned and had to go the other way to get to charms. I spent the rest of my day avoiding people and even my friends, boyfriend, and brother in conversation.

  Finally James and Sirius cornered me in the library reading a book I had brought with me. They took seats next to me and both looked at me anger in their usually prankish eyes. I didn't really care though I was too involved in the shock factor of life.

"Tempest Nicolette Potter what did you do to your nose?"

"If people want a freak I'll give them one James. So sorry if you don't like it I do!" 

  I pushed out of my chair, grabbed my things, and stomped out leaving two very anger boys. I stormed into the common room and everyone was quiet in a second. They had been talking about me I knew and I flipped them off as I climbed the stairs up to my room. I hated them all. 

  I deposited my things into my trunk and then grabbed my sword from under my bed. I walked out of my dorm not even caring that people were around. I slammed down the stairs making so much that the ghosts even avoided trying to discuss things with me. When I got outside I walked past Hagrid's Hut into the Forbidden Forest, not really affected by its creepy factor.

  I found a clearing some way into the forest and laid the sword on the ground. I stretched my body out from my arm cramping and then I picked the sword back up. The hilt was perfect for my hand and then I decided to teach myself to learn how to use a sword.

  I hacked and began to understand how to block, if I really wanted to get good I would have to practice often and believe me I would. I then snuck out of the forest and back into the castle. I once again appeared into my common room then in to my dorm. I laid the now dirty sword on my bed and transfigured spikes to hang my sword off of my wall. I hung it on my wall then got ready for bed.

  I was in my bed, curtains drawn with a silencing charm. I was reading a book in my pajamas and didn't wish to be bothered. Luckily no one even walked near my bed as if I had the plague, even Lily. I really didn't give a damn about her or my friends anymore. They just were so different from me, willing to accept this world without fighting even if they said they would fight. 

  I fell asleep reading and woke with the book resting on my chest. I showered and dressed in a cut skirt that had tatters falling from the sides, with a black tank top and a bright red cover up. I fixed my make-up as usual, and my piercing was fixed to its normal state. I put on my robe then left with my bag. 

  I hung out by Professor Flitwick's classroom which was my next class during breakfast to avoid stares from the gawking people. I walked in at the bell and took a seat in the back in a dark corner so no one could gawk like I knew they would eventually. 

  Professor Flitwick smiled graciously at me and then turned his back at me and began to write on the board. I guess he didn't hate me or lose respect for me like all the others had. I went through the entire day trying to avoid everyone because I didn't feel like dealing with there shit about how much a freak I was or how Sirius was sure to dump me now. To tell the truth I didn't care all that much about what they said about me and Sirius. 

  After coming back from practicing my sword in the Forbidden Forest later that evening I heard two girls talking, it turned out to be Alice and Viv. I went to go into the room they were talking in but then what they were saying caught my attention because it seeped out from the semi-open door into my ears. Hurting me, filling me with such a taste of revenge on them I had to watch and wait for when they came out of the room.

"You know Tempest, as I do. Don't you think she is the biggest freak you could ever meet" Viv sighed loudly.

"I think she is a freak but she is really nice to us and is our friend."

"So she has a nose piercing she inflicted, hasn't said one word to her "friends" since she has been back, and she has dyed her hair those damn colors and does she honestly think she looks good that way, she knows she doesn't" Viv said viciously now, "Come on lets go everyone will be wondering where we are."

  I kicked the already open door as they turned to come out. I the two girls stood there stunned as I entered a smirk plastered on my face, telling them I had heard what they had said about me. I walked towards them and they backed up, afraid of my anger and what I could do to them. "So I'm a freak, huh? Well it's a good thing I don't kill back-stabbing bitches, just hurt them."

"You couldn't and wouldn't touch us. You are afraid of the consequences."

I slapped Viv across her horrible talking mouth and then looked at shivering Alice and saw something in her that Viv didn't seem to have: regret at what she had said just to agree. "Leave Allie, I am not angry with you. You just agreed to have some friends. Go find Dawn, Lily, and Jeannie, ask what they think I am now and do tell me." 

  Alice scampered off and Viv was still nursing her face, which made me want to laugh at how much I had really saw of her true side. She was just like all the other superficial girls in the school and now I was disgusted with myself for befriending her. "I can do worse but you know I won't. I am sorry I ever called you a friend and you know one word about me from your mouth will result in a hell of a lot worse, bitch." I turned to leave, turned back around, kicked her ankles out from under her, and left the now crying girl.

  I headed out towards Hester to find Allie sitting out there with the three other girls. I walked up to them and all but Dawn cringed at me. I think she like d what I had done to myself and I was thankful I at least had one solider at my side. I looked at all of their faces seeing all of their hatred directed at me except for Dawn's and I turned and walked away. Maybe I wasn't meant to have anyone but Sirius who I had pushed away as of late. 

  I went up to my dorm considering all of this and changed into baggy pajamas and sat at my window sill and found tears welling in my ugly hazel eyes. I wouldn't cry for anyone anymore even my love. I wiped the tears away and put on one of my Doors records. I found Jim Morrison's lonely voice quite fulfilling now. I rested my head against the glass and let it cool my face. I only heard the door opening and closing then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

  I looked up startled to see Sirius standing there his eyes looking at me with sadness and a hint of hope. He sat on the window sill opposite from me and he looked directly at me, wanting, hoping, and living off the idea that maybe I would talk to him about something.

"I want to know what I did wrong for you to ignore me all ready and turn your back on everyone so soon."

"Nothing, just everyone thinks I am a freak and they want one freak I guess I should just display myself for there pleasure."

"Tempest, I and you know we are just being ourselves so don't worry what the world thinks anymore, I just need a little warning is all."

"Today I heard Viv talking about me with Allie and she said I was a freak as well and now all my friends have turned on me except maybe Dawn."

"It will be okay, this weekend we will do something special involving something me and James found out about during the summer when you were at Lily's."

"Fine" I hissed at that name and he just smiled at me.

"Come on and sleep in my room today, I brought the invisibility cloak and we go can go under it to get downstairs and to my dorm."

  I got under the cloak and we soundlessly made our way to Sirius' dorm and then I lay on his bed, like a kitten would. I climbed under the comforter and closed the hangings as soon as Sirius joined me in the bed. I laid my head in his chest and I waited with baited breath as the boys loudly returned to sleep or plot either could happen. 

 They decided to sleep thank Merlin and I soon fell asleep myself. I woke before they all did the next day and returned to my sleeping dorm. After my shower I dressed in a tattered black dress that one sleeve flew onto my shoulder. I pulled on my robe and grabbed my bag for today I was going to stick around for owl post today. I was because Mum's letter of disapproval was coming today I knew, it always would come two days later. 

  All till pot people were staring at me and pointing while talking to their friends. Mum's owl soon appeared with a red smoking envelope and I knew it would be a howler once it landed in front of me. James and the rest of the guys took seats by me that same second as I timidly opened the letter which I must say was a huge mistake.

"TEMPEST NICOLTTE POTTER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL! HOW DARE YOU GO AND PIERCE SOME OF YOUR BAODY PARTS AND YOUR DAMNED NOSE OF ALL PLACES! WHEN I SEE YOU I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU BECOME A NORAML GIRL AGAIN AND WHEN I SEE YOU THAT THING BETTER HAVE CLOSED!"

   Mum's now louder voice kept the entire hall quiet it was done. Thanks a heel of a lot mum, now everyone knows it is true. I picked up my bag though and left the hall silent and went on with the rest of my day in a pissed mood. Damn did I really hate this place now, even if I was still the smartest in my year. 


	20. chapter 20

                                              A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Chapter 20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I sat in my dorm alone as usual. It had become October and Sirius had begun Quidditch training with James again. I honestly didn't understand the purpose of the game and thought it was a waste of time. All the girls had gone soon after they woke to enjoy the brisk autumn Saturday and away from the freak. All of my friends had finally turned their backs upon me except Dawn who decided that I was correct and all the other girls were wrong.

  I finally removed myself from my bed at noon and dressed in black holey jeans and a tattered shirt and sweatshirt. I put on my favorite robes which had muggle bleach stains on them, safety pins everywhere, and duck tape covering some of the holes. I grabbed my wand in a lackluster movement then walked out of my tower to find Dawn. 

  I found her by the lake in her clothes which were like mine. Her normal hair color had been colored silver for a while now and her green eyes stood out even more against her fair skin. She hadn't changed in personality but in her style and everything else, she was different. She was going to find someone who could do magical tattoos soon and I admired her bravery. 

"Hey Stormy, how it been for you?"

"Same as always in this friggin' school, still hated by its occupants and disrespected by their mentors."

"How could I forget what you deal with Storm?" her now very cynical voice said. She had taken to calling me Stormy or Storm now because she said I needed a better nickname.

"Yes my darling morning you may have forgotten the pain that resides in this school for you have always been prejudged against for you are a Slytherin."

"Ah now I remember the liars and hypocrites that have come into our school."

"Good" I said, my voice bitter and hard like it was most of the time now.

  Dawn looked over at me and smirked, she nodded her head and our old group was outside by Hester. I traced over the concealed circle scar on my hand, wishing for just a moment that Lily hadn't become the stuck up she was now. I watched in delight as her hand popped up as her and mine hand began to burn. 

  I looked at Dawn to see something I rarely saw in her eyes now, pain and unhappiness. It was nearing her parent's one year anniversary soon and I knew she didn't wish to relive the memories. I couldn't change the past no matter how much I wish I had that ability. I would have to let her relive her pain on her own though because she refused to let me talk to her about it anymore. 

  I pulled my knees up to my chest and zoned out for a bit till I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was Remus who smiled at me and took his place by Dawn and I. He didn't care about what I had done to myself and was still the comforting friend he had been. Jeannie was unhappy that he refused to call off our friendship for her and they had a row about it recently. I didn't know much about their relationship anymore then that though.

"So what brings you to the schools freaks Remus? Got sick of Pettigrew lapping over my brother and my boyfriend's stupid Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah and I was wondering if you both could accompany me to the library seeing as all my other friends hate the place."

"Sure Remmie, we'll go" Dawn piped up smiling as the other girls sent us looks of hatred.

  We walked past the girls to have them hiss at Dawn and I. I had to resist the urge to kick all of them while they were down and walk to the library. I of course though flip them all off. When we arrived in the library I wondered over to books about the Ancients and sat at a table to read while the others tried to find what they were looking for. I was soon joined by Dawn with a pile of books about Potions which she needed help with and refused to let me help her. 

  Remus soon joined us with books about dark creatures. We all read in silence till James, Sirius, and Pettigrew trudged into the library fresh from the field. Sirius' hair was tousled and he looked extremely hot with it like that. I pointed out of the library and he took the note of leave. I shortly exited and we walked into his dorm quietly. 

"Go get a shower boy, you stink" I laughed and lay down on his soft bed.

  He went for a shower while I sat like a moron on his bed. He came out with only a towel around his waist. My eyes traveled down his nicely toned stomach and his hair was getting long again. I don't know what I like better on him because he had this way of being incredibly hot any way he tried. 

  Sirius picked out some clothes and went back in the bathroom, damn! I closed my eyes and began to burn that nice image in my head as he dressed. I got extremely hot in his dorm some how and took of my robe and my top. I really didn't care though because Sirius would love if I would just sit in my black bra for him alone all day. I began to understand the fact that Sirius was going to be longer in the bathroom then expected and decided to try to nap while he took a long time. I succeeded in doing so.

Sirius' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I came out from my shower and getting dressed in leather pants and a black ripped tee to see Tempest asleep on my bed. She had taken off her robe and shirt probably because it had gotten really hot in the dorm for some odd reason. I walked over to her and looked down at my broken angel. 

  She didn't know it but during the summer I had found a silver ring with a strange carving in it and a letter of what our destiny was to be, or basically Tempest's. I had put it on a silver chain and wore it around my neck now and I noticed she had one in her room during the summer. She still only wore the locket I had given her in our first year around her neck and I thought it was sweet. 

  I thought her piercing was lovely on her though I didn't know how to react to it at first and regretted being anger with her for a few days about the thing. I looked at her small body and noticed you could see the faint lines of every rib and it made me sad when I thought about how skinny she gets. 

  I sat on my bed careful not to disturb and traced over her pale stomach with my index finger. I leaned down then kissed her stomach up, when I reached her lips, I muttered mostly to myself: "Tempest Potter one day we will get married because I could never anyone more then I love you."

  Then I kissed her soft lips and I knew she had awakened when she started to kiss back. I broke the kiss and she was smiling something rare now at me. Her eyes were shiny and glossed like se had been in a trance like state but yet she hadn't. She was really quite odd at times, yet she always had her reasons for her difference. 

"Merlin Siri"

"What stormy?"

"You are so beautiful" she whispered into my ear and I was stunned that my normally quiet Tempest had something like that.

"Baby, you are the loveliest person I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Liar, I am hideous but you dearest are handsome" she said so softly I could barely hear her. 

  Tempest then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down to her. She kissed my lips briefly then buried her head in my chest. She was then silent as I gently stroked her hair. She was still hurting form her supposed friends turning on her because she looked different. She was still as good as a person as she had been before and I didn't see how her looks scared people.

  Tempest fell asleep in my arms and I let her sleep. She was free from pain in her dreams and I would never take away her freedom from that hurt she has endured. I gently slipped out from under her tiny sleeping embrace and closed my bed's curtains. I then sat at a window with parchment and some ideas.

_Tempest Nicolette Potter,_

_                                   You are beyond any boundaries placed in our world. You stand for those oppressed in every way; from animals to the rest that have a style like your own. I could never imagine my world without you my dear. For you are my broken winged angel who still flies above us all, my storm._

_                                                                                     Sirius_

I laid the note by Tempest's sleeping head then left the dorm. I sat in the common room and waited for my friends to come back to the tower. I especially needed to talk to James about some pranking ideas. Of course I decided that finding them was more effective then waiting around.

Back to Tempest's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke up still shirtless in Sirius' bed with a letter by my head. I reached up and gently opened the soft letter from my love. The letter made me smile and a tear of joy crawled out of my eye. I put the letter in my pocket and regained my shirt and robe. I honestly didn't know why I slept so much during the weekend yet I didn't dare try to fix that problem, I actually enjoyed sleeping.

  I snuck out of the boy's dormitory to the common room. I walked out of the common room with everyone staring at me because I seemingly came out of thin air. I went back outside to sit under a tree by myself and think about how much I detested people. I went into a trance about this that I didn't even notice a figure standing in front of me till it sobbingly hissed at me.

"What the hell do you want Evans, got too bored being surrounded by imbeciles." 

"Shut it Potter, you are just as bad as your brother you know that right? Anyway McGonagall sent me to find your freaky ass."

"Leave me alone" I hissed as she began to follow me as I went to go to McGonagall's office.

  She eventually walked away once I was in the hallway of the professor's office. I quietly entered the office and sat across from my head of house. She looked at me sadly then regained her eternal face of stone. 

"Professor why have I been called to your office by Evans?"

"It is something that has come to my attention about something you have hanging on your dorm wall by you and have been practicing with Miss Potter."

"I take it you mean my sword, what is wrong with the beauty?"

"It upsets some of the other girls because they are afraid you could use it against them."

"Really" I raised my eyebrow while stating this slowly. "If they are so afraid of me then they must know I am a product of their own hatred and selfishness."

"Miss Potter I know you are different per se, the vegetarian, the music, the piercing, and the clothes all say that but I do not see how your roommates have anything to do with it."

"Easy really, hurt me by hating me I become worse. I will not take the sword down because it is also a symbol of our heritage and I will speak to you later Professor if they decided to complain again."

  I left the now stunned Professor McGonagall in her office and stomped to the Great Hall for food because I had begun to become very hungry all of the sudden. I sat at the end of my house table and helped myself to salad. It was quite enjoyable to be alone forever I had now learned. So they thought I could hurt them, trust me I would do worse then physical pain, emotional was much worse.

  After I ate I returned to my dorm room, since I had no homework to do because I was still head of all my classes I decided to blare some good old Sex Pistols. I had the record player at its loudest when the other girls returned from dinner, hm they were all buddy buddy now. I jumped on my bed tearing down the curtains as I did so and began to jump crazily to annoy them. 

  I began to go wild and just throw things around, tear posters off the wall, rip my pillows. I had scared them so much when I had left our dorm in shreds that when I was done no one could speak. I found my wand among the mess and then began to put everything back in order. 

"This will be you soon, girls" I whispered dangerously and went to change my record from the Sex Pistols to the Clash. 

"Really Potter, I don't think you will hurt us at all" Evans snuffed at me. 

"Yeah I will bitch. You know, now of you see how you are all hypocrites. At least we freaks know where we lie and have brains."

"Well then at least we know how to act in normal society unlike the likes of you, Cobain, and the Marauders although Remus can be an exception."

"If I were you Thornton I would keep your mouth shut unless of course you want to be subject to one of the spells I have had the pleasure in finding in the restricted section.'

"No" they all said in unison and scampered like the dogs they were out into the common room.

  Everyone feared me soon after except Dawn and the Marauders and Pettigrew didn't count because he was terrified of me. This was all the bitches in my dorm's fault and now everyone talked about me and shunned me, putting rage into my heart that didn't belong there. I walked in halls in complete silence with only the loud Marauders to keep me in a form of society. I hadn't cried yet for them and I never would I vowed to myself one day when I almost cried because I was so alone. 

  When Halloween came around I was in a sense of almost hatred of the holiday when it once had been my favorite celebration. I barely noticed any difference in the day till Dawn grabbed me after class and shook me in the middle of the hallway.

"Tempest come out of this, it is Halloween. Now go get ready and meet me by Hester in twenty."

  I looked at her stunned then shrugged and walked to my dorm. I decided to change my clothes to that of a ripped tang top that cut at my belly button with a fishnet shirt over it. My skirt was knee length with frays on it. I wore fishnet stockings with holes in some areas of them with some really tall boots. I had on black eye shadow and eye liner with blood red lipstick. I toke some of my fake blood I had gotten a while ago and let a small trickle come from my mouth to my chin. There I was the perfect Halloween girl for Dawny girl.

  I put on my robe but let it be unbuttoned and I pocketed my bottle of fake blood and my wand. I then walked out of my empty dorm into the lion's pit. Every head turned as I walked in the common room. I thought it was quite funny because people now thought I was what I looked like, a vampire. I gave them no look of credit to let them know I thought them all morons and exited the room with the grace of a royal queen.

  I walked to Hester quite mystified at what my friend wanted me for on a holiday. I had learned to ask where Dawn was taking me before but for some reason today I didn't care enough about anything that happened to me any more. I arrived at our tree friend, Hester and Dawn stood there almost bounding towards me with joy in every one of her moves. This was a rarity to see a happy dawn and I walked silently to my dear friend.

"Come on we might be late" she cried happily. 

"Where are we going?" I asked with a bit of concern in my voice. 

"To a party silly" she laughed off and led me forcefully to the Forbidden Forest. 

  I was lead on a well beaten path to a clearing where one hell of a party was going on. Before we could walk into the clearing though Dawn handed me a mask and she and I put them on so no one could tell who we were. I soon learned this party was going to last a long time and was by invitation only. The people running this gig didn't want too many to be missing from the feast that it would arise attention and only those receiving one knew about it except me. Sometimes I had to emit Slytherins were smart. 

"Hey ah Dawny why are we here if I didn't get the invite."

"Trust me those running this thing wanted you here they just gave me the invite to give to you. I just forgot now go mingle so I can go have some fun with a couple of boys."

"Dawn" I hissed but it was too late she was walking away to go join some boys she knew would be there. Merlin help me survive the night without killing my friend who was now in my bad books. I wandered over to the punch table and took some knowing full well it was probably spiked already but I didn't care.  

  I took a couple of sips of my drink before setting it down and letting my eyes catch a glimpse of a wonderfully interesting creature. He had long wavy blond hair tied back into a black ribbon and his frame work was that of a tall thin build but it was fascinating that he exuded power from his very movement. I couldn't see his face at the time but I knew he was handsome and I had never seen him before in my life. 

  Girls were swooning at him soon even if they had come with a date. His attention though turned upon me because I had been watching him, studying his very precise actions. He walked towards me now alone as if the girls were now being forced away from him by his power. 

"Why hello Miss" he said kissing my knuckles. I looked upon him in surprise and he smiled beautifully.

"Hello yourself sir" I whispered in a bright smile.

"Care to dance with me Ma'am?" he asked and I nodded to the man's request.

  He lead me onto the make shift dance floor and a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around me and I danced with him not without feeling guilty though about not dancing with my boyfriend who wasn't here. I didn't put my head on his shoulder while we danced though and when the song ended I scampered away. This was when I decided to leave because I now felt extreme guilt about what I had just done even though it wasn't all that much and I walked away from the party and the Forbidden Forest. 

  I entered the feast in the middle of it and every head turned when I entered. Professor McGonagall glared at me sending the signal I would end up in trouble if I pulled something like that again. I sat at the end of the table alone and played with the food. I wasn't hungry and I felt like I had done something very bad even though it wasn't even all that horrible like some of the others did to their boyfriends.

  At the end of the feast I jumped at the first chance to leave the Great Hall and ran to Gryffindor's tower and ran up to my dorm. I grabbed my bath things and pajamas and set to the task of cleaning before I would be able to sleep.

  In the bath tub I realized something as I looked at my body: I was never going to be able to rid myself of the emotional wounds I had been hurt by. Abandonment by everyone would taint my skin forever and my heart would ever be burned into my existence because I was a wrong doer. I finished my bath an hour later and carefully dressed in my pajamas as to not accidentally rip my nose piercing out. 

  When I came out of the bathroom the girls were in our dorm room and look disgusted with me as I walked to my bed and picked up my ever faithful cat Siren. She meowed playfully and swatted at my multicolored curls. I laughed at my beautiful cat and set her back on the bed. I then crawled into bed and shut my curtains around it so no one could see me.

  I slept the entire night fitfully and had dreams of deceit and betrayal. I woke the next morning tired as ever and in a really bitchy mood that would make my entire Saturday at Hogsmeade living hell. Man did I hate being me and what I would experience later in the day. Damn! 


	21. chapter 21

                                             A Trip to the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. 

Chapter 21~~~~~~~~~

  That Saturday after Halloween in Hogsmeade started out to be normal enough. I woke early and showered quickly so that I could find Dawn at breakfast and talk to the girl. I dressed in a pair of black jeans that were covered in safety pins and a black tang top that I had taken safety pins and pinned sleeves from the shoulders on. I pulled on my robe, grabbed my wand, put my money bag in my pocket, and then made sure my piercing was still in my nose, it was. 

  When I walked to breakfast people that were up gave me the same hayed looks that I had grown cold against. Dawn wasn't at breakfast yet and I took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Alone I sat as usual for I was hated maybe for once I would like to have my friends back, just for one day I thought miserably. I soon pushed that thought out of my mind when Lily entered the hall and sat in her normal seat surrounded by her followers. 

  I finished nibbling on some toast when the Marauders entered the hall and I quickly escaped talking to any of them by having a flock of girls come towards them. I then ran to outside to be alone and free. I softly waited, hidden in the shadows for my friend. She showed minutes later a smile upon the girl's face and her eyes danced in the light for once. 

"Hello Storm" she sighed happily. I now realized this attitude, she was in love.

"Who is it Dawny Girl?" I asked impatiently. 

"Josef Hawkins" 

"5th year Slytherin, not as bad as the rest" I calmly stated.

"Yeah now let's get a move on. I said I would meet Josef at Hogsmeade in an hour."

  We walked to Hogsmeade after going through Flinch's set up. I walked Dawn to meet Josef at the Three Broomsticks then left to be on my own again. I found my way into the bookshop and I went through the endless musty books. They were full of facts and legends in each. I found some about the Ancients that I hadn't read and purchased them. The old man who had rung my order up looked at me funny at me a moment and I had caught that moment.

"Can I help you Sir?" I asked kindly.

"I am just wondering why you did those things to yourself."

"It is a rebellion against society" was all I said before taking my bags and leaving the shop.

  I walked around for a while, saddening with every step. I then saw the Marauders in the window of the Three Broomsticks. They were all laughing except Sirius who wasn't in their booth at the moment. Sirius quickly came back except he had someone one his arm that I couldn't believe was even there. 

  I was so angered by that I raced into the pub and sat in a booth where I could see everything that was going on between them. Sirius let the girl sit on his lap and then kissed her passionately. When he did that my heart broke and when the girl was laughing I saw another reason I hated her guts even more. The girl was Viv and Sirius looked extremely happy with her. 

  In that moment my heart broke I ran out of the pub refusing to cry for him. I walked sadly back to Hogwarts and up to my dorm. I put my books in my wardrobe and sat in my window sill trying not to start crying. He isn't worth it I told myself over and over. I sat there waiting and hoping my life would just end. Well I guess the damn prophesy was wrong, we weren't meant to be wore we I cynically muttered in my head. 

  I was sick of sitting in my window sill and I walked out to Hester and in my blinded pain I climbed into the trees comforting branches, like a mother cradling a child was how I was in her branches. My heart, my soul, everything had been taken from me. What made everything a hell of a lot worse was the fact that my brother or Remus didn't say anything about him doing that thing. I was now alone in this world except for Dawn, who would now be too busy with Josef. 

  I felt hot tears springing from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but it was to no avail. No one wanted me around any way, I was the freaky chick who everyone hated and no one loved. Maybe I should just fuck up and die I though bitterly. Everyone would celebrate and no one would mind my death. 

  These thoughts occupied my mind till I heard a hard and bitter tone reach me up in my tree. It was Severus Snape who had came back from Hogsmeade early as I did and was looking up at me.

"Yes Severus" I drawled sadly from up in Hester's arms. 

"Come down Potter" he drawled bitterly. 

  I climbed down from the tree and Snape looked at me with a knowing look. He probably had seen my weakness but I didn't care, he was a person who was disliked as much as I was. Maybe just maybe, I thought no damn it I then disclosed.

"What do you want with me, Snape?" 

"A proposition for you Tempest" he drawled as bitter as he did before.

"What?"

"You see I saw your 'ever caring' boyfriend today with another girl and I know you know about it. I say you should get some revenge."

"And it involves you because?"

"It involves me because if you pretend to be my friend then your dear friends will feel outraged and then you Sirius will know how it feels to be burned by someone who they thought cared."

"I'd say you have been planning this for a while Severus."

"Revenge is always sweetest when planned Potter."

"I agree Severus but just let this begin when he knows he is dumped."

"Alright Potter" he sneered.

 "Goodbye Severus" I said as I began to leave to go back to the castle to try not to cry anymore.

"Oh ad Tempest" he called back as I was walking away, "he was never good enough for you." 

  I smiled politely and went about my way to the castle my heart being thrown into a blender and gone. Everyone who had come back looked at me and started to whisper almost in delight. I went about my way to the tower and found the Marauders in the common room. Come on girl you can do this I thought sadly and I walked with my head held high to Sirius.

"Sirius can I speak to you a moment?" I asked while not even looking to the others who I could tell were holding their breath.

"Sure Stormy" he said in an upbeat and happy voice.

"Sirius I saw you today and consider yourself now Viv's boy toy now" I stated with only bitterness and contempt.

"Tempest wait let me explain I am so sorry" he cried as I turned and walked away to my dormitory. 

"Sorry Black you fucked up for good this time."

  I walked almost in a trance to my dorm and sadly sat on my bed. I didn't want to cry over my loss, he really wasn't worth my tears any way. "You fucking liar Tempest, you know you love him damn it" I screamed standing on my bed at the top of my lungs. I then collapsed and felt tears running down my cheeks ruining my make up and making me even more pitiful then I was before. 

  I was like this all night and when the girls came back from there Hogsmeade trip they began to laugh at me. That just boiled me over the edge so much. I couldn't take it any more. I didn't need any more rage, hate, and whatever else tortured me. I wasn't going to take it out on them but myself. 

  When I jumped out of my bed in such a fit at their laughter they all quickly dropped their things and ran from the dorm, I guess I was really freaky then. I grabbed my cloak and my dagger. I would take no more of the pain and suffering. I was going to loose to it anyway, why not now?

  I put the dagger in my robe pocket and walked calmly to the common room where everyone recoiled from me but Remus. I think he knew I was upset and wanted to be left alone but not feared or hated. I stomped past the great hall and out into the cool November air. By the time I reached Hester I was in a crying fit beyond anything I had done before. My sobs filled my chest and my tears traveled down my cheeks like rivers of salt.

  I lay at the foot of Hester and I pulled the dagger from my pocket. It shown against the moonlight, taunting me with its own purity. I pulled my black sleeves up and my white skin looked so ugly in the night. It was bright and cream colored; hideous. I laid the pretty blade on my arm and pulled hard. 

  A burn came from this and then I began to bleed. The blood flowed from my arm like an angel had graced the place with its own loveliness. I did this over and over on my arms, savoring the sweet burn that made me feel so alive and rid me of my problems. Then my arms were a river of cuts so sweet that let the flow of blood from my arms. How I loved the feeling that only I could save myself make myself better. 

  The blood dried on my skin after it stopped flowing. I felt so relieved when I did this it was amazing. It was like a high, a grace from being the freaky chick that everyone hated. I was free when I did this. I needed this more when I lived. This was what I was supposed to do me then knew. 

  Eventually I went back to my dorm but it was so late that no one was in the common room and the bed of flames had died except one and his name was Remus Lupin. He looked at me sadly and shook his head to me disapproving. 

"What do you want Remus?" I stated harshly and in a bitter tone of voice. 

"I just wanted to be sure you came back alive is all" he said looking directly at me, his grey eyes I could see in the dark room.

"Well I'm alive aren't I so you can stop worrying and go join your cheating friend and my asshole brother."

"Tempest what Sirius did was wrong especially to you and I'm sorry you had to see that the way you did. I am not sorry for not stopping him though because then you wouldn't know at all and would be even more deceived."

"Oh well Remus time goes on" I said sadly. 

"Goodnight Stormy and remember you aren't alone."

  I sighed then walked to my dorm slowly. I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed, admiring my work. It was sick and twisted to see them and I loved that. I fell asleep proud of what I had done to myself but regretting anything I would do to Sirius though he deserved every ounce of it. 

  Sunday morning came too quickly and I had to face it. I pulled myself into the shower washing off the dried blood on my arms which stung painfully. I came out of my shower and put on a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black leather pants. I put safety pins in my ears and made a choker out of some. I put on my dark eye make up and blood red lipstick. My nose piercing was changed into a small onyx stud. I put on a safety pinned robe and put my wand in a pocket. 

  I silently left my dorm and entered the almost empty common room. The people in the common room looked at me funny and all backed away a bit. I stomped down to the Great Hall in a heart broken and a pissed mood. I hated this entire school and all its inhabitants. When I entered the Great Hall what people were in there all stopped talking. They, I knew, had been talking about Sirius' and my breakup. How did I detest their moronic ways.

  I took my lonely seat at the end of my house's table and picked at the food. I refused to eat the meat that was in front of me and opted to eat grain cereal instead without milk. I ate quickly and quietly and then left without a good bye to anyone and no one stopped me until I reached just outside the Great Hall doors. Snape and Malfoy were standing surrounded by people in a circle with my brother and my ex boyfriend in the middle, wands drawn. 

  I pushed my way through the circle of humans and into the circle. The boys looked extremely pissed at each other and for a moment I considered not getting involved then my senses were regained.

"What is going on here all of you" I screamed at them.

  They all turned and looked at me and then I noticed whose anger was directed at. James and Sirius both looked at me with hatred. Snape and Malfoy both sneered at them and Snape touched my shoulder; every person looked scandalized that I allowed one of the most evil people in our school to touch me. 

"What is wrong James; don't like your sister befriending people that you hate."

"Get your hand off of her Snivellus" he growled at Snape. 

"Potter I don't think you should dictate what your sister does nor do you only play the role of big brother when you don't like what she does."

"Snivellus I swear to Merlin you better not touch her again or you will have me and James to answer to" Sirius butted in and I felt Snape grip my shoulder harder and my own anger rising at this statement.

"Black don't try to help me because I want nothing to do with you or James and I especially don't need either of your help with my _friends._" I stressed friends to make a point with both of them that I didn't want anything to do with them. 

  I then took Snape's hand off of my shoulder and left through the crowd every single person recoiling from my walk. I turned before I was going to leave outside and flipped the entire crowd of people off. I burst through the outside doors and walked to the lake. 

  The lake to me was calming and I felt inner peace here. I looked at it and I was mesmerized by its adaptability and the ripples on the water's surface when the wind hit it. I felt my own heart yearning to be able to change to the way life turned it, for I was still as heart broken as I had been yesterday and no amount of healing spells could fix it. 

  I sat on the cold ground and pulled my knees into my chest feeling so alone now. I had no one because no one cared enough about me. I had lost everyone and it was my own fault. Maybe a part of me wanted to have friends and feel an ounce of true friendship again and to be loved in the school not hated. Yet I knew that wasn't meant for me, my role in life was to be hated to be the one people stepped on profusely. 

  I then felt the tears prickling my eyes again and I had to wipe them away fast before even the ghosts of the dead could see them. I sat there in that spot not moving for hours and the people outside avoided me like the plague, never coming even within a hundred feet of me. I wanted to feel loved again, was my only yearn.

  From this pain bloomed my idea to head back to my dorm and have a fix me upper. I carefully walked to the Gryffindor Tower and then to my dorm room. My dorm was empty when I came in and I thanked whoever was up there for that. 

  I took my dagger into the bathroom with me and began to run a hot bath after locking the door. I had the bath water extremely hot that when I sat in it, it burned my pale skin horribly and blisters formed on some parts of my body later on. I sat in the tub and hot water for a while till I reached for my dagger which still had dried blood on it but I didn't care.

  My already mangled arms were still too fresh to cut again so I began on my inner thighs. I drew little cuts on them then on my calves. By the time I was finished the bath water was pink tinged. To me the blood and cuts were beautiful and was meant for me. I was on a high from digging the dagger into my skin and then letting the pain hit me.

  I eventually left the tub and walked slowly to get dressed. I noticed I still hadn't stopped bleeding and some of my body was scalded so I had to bandage it. When I was done I put on my pajamas and sat in my dorm room. I put my Ramones record on and blasted it while reading one of my new books. 

  I was contained till after dinner when Lily returned to the dorm room particularly upset with me. Oh well she should just get over the fact that I am scary. 

"What do you want Evans?" I hissed viciously.

She sniffed then her face began to turn red. "I want to know why you are trying to bring more shame to our house then you already have."

"Kiss it; I don't have to answer jack shit to you. Now leave me alone Evans, because what I do isn't any of your business."

"Still freaky as ever, Potter, I just hope you know I support what Sirius did to you."

"Screw you Evans because I don't give a damn. I don't care about Sirius or what he is doing with his new girlfriend, got that?"

"Fine but I hope you know that they are both extremely happy together."  
  


"It isn't any of my concern now is it?"  
  


"Alright Potter I'll now go but you know what."

"What" I spoke in a fed up manner.

"You deserved what you got."

  I jumped at her and she yelped at left the room quickly. As she closed the door I picked the vase next top her bed and I threw it at her door, shattering it all over the floor. I detested Lily now and for good reasons. I considered her last words to me and a chill ran down my spine. It was true wasn't it; I had deserved the severing of my last bit of my happiness didn't I.

  Since it was still not curfew I ran out of the dorm room, knowing that I couldn't stay there any more. Too many memories haunted there now, I wouldn't let them consume me though. I ran till I collided with someone else, knocking me unto the floor. I was afraid to look up at the person I had run into, so I kept my eyes on the stone floor.

  I felt someone crouching down by me and I looked over to see Remus by my side. I took one look at him; I jumped to my feet, and began to run away from what I did. My feet pounded on the floor until I was free outside. I sat by the nearest tree and my body burned all over. Pain was in every crevice that I had hurt and I knew it was my own fault though. 

  I leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed my hazel eyes. I wanted desperately to be alone yet I wanted to feel love and happy. I was such a stupid person I thought then I felt someone sitting by my side. I opened my eyes and turned to see and hurt and confused Remus by my side. My friend I thought.

"Storm what is the matter?"

"Oh Remus" I cried and I felt my unshed tears from pain that had been killing my insides so long yet I was so ashamed of the tears I had been crying before.

  He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my head in shoulders and began to cry. Remus put one of his hands at the base of my head and let me cry into his robe. I didn't want to but I did. I needed a friend now and he was there to comfort me. 

  I cried for what seemed forever to me but was really only a half an hour. I went to rub my eyes after I cried and I had forgotten about how my hands were scalded and not worn gloves. Remus caught me trying to hide my hands before he could see them closer and pulled them towards him. 

"Storm, what happened?"

"I burnt my hands by accident" I lied too quickly and he caught on to that.

"I know your lying, so tell the truth. Who did this to you?"

"Me" I whispered softly and he heard and dropped my hands in shock.

"What, why" he slurred in pure shock.

"Pain to me is my control Remus. I have enough pain in my life to scar myself for the rest of eternity."

"Oh Merlin, Storm"

"You won't tell anyone Remus. Please especially not James, Remus I beg of you."

"Let me see what else you've done and I won't Tempest."

  I showed him every single infliction and he cringed every time he saw something new. I wasn't actually proud of the cuts but how I was able to do those things to myself. I had an escape now and I was glad of that.

  By curfew Remus had agreed not to tell my brother but on the basis that I would come to him from help if I was going to cut. I agreed to the factors knowing full well that I wouldn't. I couldn't let him see anymore because he had seen enough already and to him this book was now closed.


End file.
